Digimon Odyssey
by DDestind9
Summary: What would happen if the roleplay turned to real life. I group a new destined are finding that out for themselfs, having to face the digital world they think they know. (Chapter: 31 up) Please Read and Review!
1. A Normal Day in the Real World

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A Normal Day In The Real World  
  
"So ends it. Even years in the future, destiny always finds away.  
Where there is always laughter, is always pain."  
  
In a half model room two girls sat. Drawings, papers, pencils, and  
empty cans of pop are all over the floor. Drawings of anime  
characters and creatures were all over the floor. The girls were fans  
of the television show Digimon. They are have had an on going Digimon  
role-playing game going for about three months now.  
  
Most of the characters where there own original characters. Of  
course, there was always two characters model after themselves. There  
would many other characters made also, and many Digimon. Each  
season's characters were relation to the original characters made in  
the first role-play. Most of the drawings were of the characters  
made, others, pictures of scenes of the role-play.  
  
"That was a good Role-play." A girl name Toni was sitting in the room  
pilling up some papers. She had short brown hair, that was pulled  
back in a ponytail which puffed up on the end, green eyes, and  
glasses. Her favorite outfit is a long sleeve shirt with a strip of  
white in the middle and a black strip inside of that, a pair of blue  
flare jeans, a brown belt with a card holder in it that she kept her  
Digimon Cards in, black tennis shoes, and a pair of fushia goggles.  
  
"Yea! So ends Season 5!" A girl name Maranda, Mara for sort was also  
sitting in the room working on a new picture. She had short brown  
hair, greenish-blue eyes, and braces. Her favorite outfit is a black  
skull T-shirt, baggy flare blue jeans, a bandana wrapped around her  
head, and a pair of black fat boots. She was kind short for her age  
but not midget short.  
  
"I have no idea of what to Role-play next..." Toni sighed looking at  
all the drawings.  
  
"Me nether." Mara sighed also. Mara's phone down stairs rang. "Mom!"  
  
"Ring."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"RING"  
  
"I'll get it..." She got up and went to the phone reluctantly.  
"Hello."  
  
"Is Toni there? This is her mother." The person on the other end  
asked Mara.  
  
"I'll get her. TONI! IT'S YOUR MOM!" Mara shouted to Toni upstairs.  
  
"Hello. Hm hm. Yea. Hm hm. WHA?!" Toni gasped.  
  
"Wha?! What's wrong?" Mara asked.  
  
"I found out... I have a brother...." Toni flopped down into a chair.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"My biological dad had a son... And then he died..."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yea, and my new brother is staying at our house. I'm suppose to meet  
him at the train station." Toni got up and walked upstairs. She  
started picking up some of her drawings and putting them into a  
binder.  
  
"I'll come. I want to meet your brother! He might be cute!" Mara  
grinned, helping with the papers.  
  
"I hope he's not..." Toni sighed.  
  
They finished picking up the papers. As they started out the door  
their was this boy about to knock on the door. He had on a white t-  
shirt and baggy jeans. He had black hair with a bit of white. He was  
really short for his age, him being 14, he was shorter then Mara.  
Mara and him use to be real good friends, but now Mara only sees him  
as an annoyance.  
  
"Oh, hey Mara!" The boy greeted in surprised.  
  
"Hi Diego...."  
  
"What are you two doing?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mara replied.  
  
"Oh..." Diego sighed.  
  
"Well, see you." She said as she walked off with Toni to the train  
station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got there, they started walking around looking for this  
mystery boy.  
  
"Smell that Indiana air!" A voice said while taking in a big breath of  
air. "Cough cough... Maybe not such a good idea at a train  
station..."  
  
"I wonder who that was." Mara said wondering.  
  
A boy was standing with his back turn toward Mara and Toni watching  
the train go. He had a forest green sweat shirt with a hood, brown  
shorts, black hair, expect some white highlights, and a suit case with  
a California sticker on it. His hair was style kind of weird, it was  
spiked like a palm tree. He was rather wiry. He turned around.  
  
"Hello." The boy smiled looking at the two girls with his ice blue  
eyes. Mara and Toni were stunned. He looked just like an Role-play  
character they made name Rayden.  
"Ah... Hi..." The two girls choked out.  
  
"The name's Rayden." The boy held out his hand.  
  
"Rayden?!" The two girls shouted, shocked.  
  
"Ah yeah... Well, do you two know someone by the name of Toni Spatz?"  
Rayden asked.  
  
"Yea we do, she's me, I mean I'm her." Toni stuttered out.  
  
"Oh! Well, Hello sis!"  
  
"You're my brother?!"  
  
"Yea, I came here from California."  
  
"Cool! I'm Maranda, Mara for short." Mara smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm 14, what about you guys?" Rayden asked.  
  
"14."  
  
"15."  
  
"Oh Your kind of short for a 15 year old." Rayden put his hand over  
Mara's head a few inches. He was quite a bit taller then her.  
  
"Grr.... Don't make fun of my height." Mara warned.  
  
"Oh, sorry. So where are we heading?" Rayden asked.  
  
"To my, err, our house." Toni answered.  
  
"Cool!" He said picking up the suitcases.  
  
They started walking back to Toni's house.  
  
"I can't believe it! Rayden is my brother!"  
  
"Me nether! I thought he was made up!"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Rayden asked.  
  
"Well, your allot like a role-play character we made up." Toni  
replied.  
  
"You guys even have the same name!" Mara added.  
  
"Rayden?"  
  
"Yea!" The two girls nodded.  
  
"Weird... But I do role-play, Digimon role-play. I have two made  
digimon, Gemimon and Leekiamon." Rayden said.  
  
"WHA?!"  
  
"That is the two digimon we made up for you in the role-play!" Mara  
said.  
  
"No way! You two have to be joking me!" Rayden protested.  
  
"We ain't." Toni promised.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"My digimon are Neealamon and BlueCalumon." Mara said.  
  
"Mine are Mewamon and Rabbiemon." Toni said.  
  
They made it to Toni's house, which her mom already had made up  
Toni's bedroom to a double.  
  
"Well welcome, son!" Toni's mom hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for letting me live here." Rayden thanked.  
  
"It's okay. Now how bout you get unpacked."  
  
Toni and Mara helped Rayden get unpack.  
  
"You sure have a lot of blankets, don't you?" Mara grinned.  
  
"Well, I get cold at night, yea, I need allot of blankets to keep  
warm!" Rayden put his hand behind his head and blushed.  
  
"He did the Rayden!!!" The two girls squealed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rayden blinked.  
  
"You did the Rayden! When you put your hand behind your head and  
blushed!" Toni squealed.  
  
"Wha? I do that all the time!" Rayden sweat dropped.  
  
"Rayden does the Rayden all the time!" The two girls squealed  
again.  
  
"You Indiana folk are sure weird."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mara, your sisters and brother are at the door!" Toni's mom called  
to them.  
  
"Grr..." Mara growled.  
  
In the doorway stood a brown haired girl with brown eyes, a hair  
cut like Mara's, a purple bandana, a purple tank top, and jeans.  
Other girl with blond hair, blue eyes, a tank top also, shorts, and  
the same haircut was standing beside her. Also a boy with blondish  
brown hair, blue eyes, a dark blue t-shirt, and pants.  
  
"Mara! Mom wants you home!" The girl with brown hair and brown  
greens eyes demanded.  
  
"Tabi, can't I stay here a little longer?"  
"No.. Ke... Who's he?" Tabi asked noticing Rayden.  
  
"This is my brother, Rayden." Toni replied.  
  
"Hello, Rayden." Tabi sighed dreamily.  
  
"Ah, hello." Rayden sweat dropped looking at the girl.  
  
"Mom wants you at home." The other sister demanded.  
  
"And I want candy!" The youngest cried out.  
  
"Oh here yea go." Rayden took a mint out of his pocket and gave it  
to the boy. He greedily put it in his mouth then spit it out. "I  
hate mints!"  
  
"Rayden this is Tabetha, Katie, and Levi. Tabetha, Katie, and Levi  
this is Rayden." Mara sighed.  
  
"You can call me Tabi" Tabetha sighed.  
  
"Everyone calls you Tabi." Katie protested.  
  
"Any ways, what about Gary?" Mara reminded.  
  
"Oh, he's around." Tabi said looking dreamy eyed at Rayden. Rayden  
was sweat dropping. Mara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kenneth came up for a visit." Katie said.  
  
"Kenneth?" Rayden questioned.  
  
"How is he staying this time?" Mara sighed.  
  
"For two months." Katie replied.  
  
"Man..." Mara sighed.  
  
"Who's Kenneth?" Rayden asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went over to Mara's house. A boy came down the stairs. He  
defiantly not as wiry like Rayden, he had a good muscle tone. He  
had on a pair of light brown pants, a short sleeve shirt, a mossy  
green vest over it, purple eyes, and brown hair, with black  
highlights at the ends cut like a mullet, which he pulled back into  
a ponytail. It was easy to tell he was older then the rest of them.  
Him being 16.  
  
"Hey cuz!" The boy grinned seeing Mara.  
  
"Kenneth?!" Rayden said shocked.  
  
"Rayden?! What are you doing are?" Kenneth replied.  
  
"I came to live here with my sister." Rayden said pointing to Toni.  
  
"Whoa! Toni is your sis! Weird! So you're not going to be living  
in California anymore?" Kenneth asked.  
  
"Doesn't look like it... What are you doing here?" Rayden asked.  
  
"Well, you know, I go to see my favorite cuzes every once in  
awhile." Kenneth said putting his arm on Mara's head, using it as a  
arm rest.  
  
"Get your arm off unless you want it broken..." Mara warned.  
  
"I want to go to Dairy Queen! I want Ice Cream!" Levi's voice rang  
through the house.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep, go take Levi for some ice cream!" Mara's Mom  
shouted from her bedroom.  
  
"Awe man! Hey let's go skating. Do you know how?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yea, kind of!" Rayden said.  
  
"Great!"  
  
They got their roller blades and took off, before they got pined  
with the job of taking Levi for ice cream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Guys!" The group heard Diego say as he skating up to them.  
  
"Hi Diego..." Mara sighed.  
  
"How do you stop these things?!" Rayden was trying to control his  
skates. He crashed into a wall. "I guess that way... Oy.."  
  
Mara helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yea.." He said.  
  
Diego watch her leave him standing there to help Rayden and sighed.  
  
"Your not even any good at skating in little Linton." Kenneth said.  
  
"Oh well.." Rayden sighed.  
  
"Anyone up for a little frozen milk and sugar?" Toni grinned.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Let's get some ice cream. It's a hot day!" Toni replied.  
  
"But what about the little tyrant there?" Mara sighed.  
  
"His just a little kid." Rayden said.  
  
"He don't know him very well, do he?" Toni said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They decide to go any ways. When they got there, Tabi and Levi  
where already there, eating ice cream. Well, Levi was making more  
of a mess then eating it.  
  
"I'm going to tell mom that you ditched us! Oh! Hi Rayden." Tabi  
said.  
  
"Gulp."  
  
They all sat at the same table eating on there ice cream. Tabi was  
trying to hag all over Rayden. Rayden was trying to get away. A guy  
with black hair, high shoulders, a shirt that says: 'Preps' with a  
little circle with a line through it, and baggy jeans came walking  
in, not looking to nice. Diego slipped under the table. The guy  
walked over to the table.  
  
"What are you doing palm tree head?!" He said. The boy picked up  
Rayden by the ring of his collar.  
  
"EP!"  
  
"What were you doing hanging on my girl friend? Answer you!" The  
boy demanded.  
  
"Put him down, Gary!" Mara warned as she glared at the boy.  
  
"And are you going to make me?" Gary shot back with Rayden still in  
his grip.  
  
"Come on! Bring it!" Mara stood up, raising her fist.  
  
"Fight fight fight!" Levi bouncing up and down in his sit.  
  
"You kids better brake it up. Or I'll kick you all out!" A worker  
call from behind the counter.  
  
Gary throw Rayden back into the sit. "I got my eye on you. And you  
too Ego." He walked off.  
  
Diego sighed and came from under the table. "I hate that guy. Some  
day, his going to get a lesson" He mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's just a big puppy." Tabi said to  
Rayden.  
  
"A puppy with rabies." Rayden said, a little shaken up.  
  
"No fight? Man..." Levi started digging into his ice cream once  
again.  
  
"Come on, lets go over to my house for awhile." Toni sighed.  
  
"All right." Mara replied.  
  
"I'll come too." Katie joined in.  
  
"You think you two are going to get out of spending time with your  
cousin? I don't think so, I'm coming to! Any ways I want to see  
your room, Rayden." Kenneth got out of his sit. Diego tagged along,  
not wanting to find himself walking alone with Gary on the lookout  
for him.  
  
"And I'm going to get stuck with Levi! No way! I'm not going to  
do it!" Tabi complained crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the  
air.  
  
"Sissy" Levi poked Tabi.  
  
"What?" She looked around and the others where gone. "Grr."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey can I get online?" Mara asked while looking at Toni's computer  
when they got over to Toni's house.  
  
"Let me check my mail first..." Toni sighed.  
  
"Not all unpack, eh Rayden?" Kenneth said looking around at the  
half unpack suitcases.  
  
"No... Hey! Wait a minute! I know how you knew about my digimon I  
made up! Kenneth!" Rayden remembered.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You told them about our Role-play! That's it!" Rayden said.  
  
"What Role-play?" Toni asked while looking over to them.  
  
"Our digimon one!" Rayden replied.  
  
"You like digimon?! And you always made fun of me and Toni role-  
playing!" Mara punched Kenneth in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Kenneth smiled at Mara. The punch really didn't hurt  
him.  
  
"I think it's a waste of time any ways. And don't forget about  
keeping up the people trying to sleep! And I still don't like you  
making up a character after me!" Katie complained.  
  
"You just about begged us too! Then you didn't even play your  
character!" Toni argued.  
  
"Any ways, how come you did tell us that you role-played? Eh?"  
Mara asked.  
  
"It just never came up." Kenneth shrugged.  
  
"It never came up?! Why you!" Mara punched him again.  
  
"Hey! What you do that for?!" Kenneth smiled.  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"Wait, if he didn't tell you guys, then how did you guys know?" He  
asked.  
  
"No clue. Or maybe Kenneth hear our Role-play and told you about  
the character we made up!" Mara looked over at Kenneth.  
  
"I didn't even know you guys until today! All I knew that Kenneth  
had 4 cousins, 3 girls and a boy! I didn't even know how old you  
guys were!" Rayden protested.  
  
"I like Star Wars and digimon! My digimon is."  
  
"I wonder how we came up with the same character then..." Mara  
interrupted Diego.  
  
"Digimon freaks." Katie sighed.  
  
"What the..." Toni opened an e-mail with no return address in  
titled, 'Your Destiny Calls'.  
  
"What is it?" Mara asked. She bended down beside her.  
  
"These..." She let the others look at the e-mail.  
  
'Dear Toni, Maranda, Rayden, Diego, Katie, Kenneth  
  
It's time to face your Destiny. Return here in one hour from  
1500 hours and 34 minutes. Your trip is going to be long and hard.  
Your partners are waiting in the digital world with your Digital  
Devices.'  
  
Toni looked at her watch, it was 3:43 PM or 1500 hours and 43  
minutes minatory time.  
  
"Could this be real?" Mara asked.  
  
"I was pranked once, but this one don't have a return e-mail  
address."  
  
"Is it possible we could be going to the digital world?"  
  
"This is too weird."  
  
"It can't be real! It's a TV show!"  
  
"The only way to find out is to packed and come back in an hour!"  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all went to their own houses and got packed. Mara, Kenneth,  
and Katie tried to keep Tabi from finding out while packing. Toni  
got out a pre-packed backpack, just incase. Rayden didn't have  
much packing to do considering that most of his things where still  
packed.  
  
"What do you all got in there? That thing looks heavy!" Kenneth  
asked Diego.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"All right. It's 4:33, the moment of truth." Toni was in front of  
her computer on hand on her backpack the other on her goggles. Mara  
was right behind Toni with her eyes on the screen. Diego was  
beside Toni looking up at the computer screen. Katie couldn't help  
but have her eyes staring at the computer. Kenneth was behind them  
all, looking over them. Everyone was holding their breaths  
watching the clock. The clock turned 4:34. Everyone let their  
breath go.  
  
"Another prank.." Toni sighed.  
  
"See! I told you it wasn't true! I can't believe you pulled me  
into." Katie started.  
  
"Wait! Look!" Mara interrupted.  
  
The computer screen began to change into a spiral. It opened into a  
portal. With a bright flash of light it pull them into it.  
  
"AHHH!" The six kids where pulled into the portal. The light  
ending and the room was empty. 


	2. The Digital World? Let's eat!

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: The Digital World? Let's Eat!  
  
"Cough cough." Mara was on a dirt ground. She woke up to the smell  
of the outdoors, the cool wind blowing throw the trees and her  
hair. Her bangs flew across her forehead. The sky was a light blue  
a few clouds. There was the feeling of dirt and rocks under her.  
She heard two voices, a female one and a kind of male one. Even  
though she never heard them before she knew who they were.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" A white fox-like creature was on Mara's chest.  
It had on a lying yang necklace, purple strips, and a little horn.  
  
"I think it's dead!" A blue mouse creature with huge puffed out  
ears, a stubby little tail, and a purple little triangle on his  
forehead was zooming around in a circle in the air.  
  
"Huh?" Mara looked at them blinking. She knew who this two were.  
The two digimon she made up were right in fount of her.  
  
"Are you okay?" The white one asked looking down in her face.  
  
"Neealamon! BlueCalumon!" She squealed.  
  
"I know I'm BlueCalumon and who are you?" The blue one asked poking  
Mara.  
  
"Mara! I'm.. I'm your Tamer!" Mara stuttered.  
  
"My Tamer?!" BlueCalumon jumped up in the air and began to float.  
  
"I thought you might, I could feel something." Neealamon said.  
  
"I do too, but I think it was some bad berries."  
  
"I am your Tamer! That e-mail was for real." Mara was on a little  
rush. Seeing her digimon here in fount of her. The digital  
world's air blowing throw her hair. It was all real.  
  
"The what?" BlueCalumon cocked his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mara!" Mara heard Toni's voice call as she came running toward  
them. She had a light blue dog like creature with orange wings, a  
yellow horn, a white tipped long tail, and white paws with paws  
with black claws. Also a reddish-brown rabbit creature with LONG  
ears.  
  
"Not another one!" BlueCalumon protested. Neealamon was too busy  
watching the rabbit digimon.  
  
"Toni! You made it!" Mara said to Toni.  
  
"Yea! We're really here!" Toni panted when she made it to them.  
  
"That's a pitiful looking digimon!" The blue cat like digimon  
snorted.  
  
"What did you say?" Neealamon growled.  
  
"Mewamon..." Toni sighed.  
  
"What? She looks like a wimp!" Mewamon said.  
  
Toni sighed. "This is my partner Mewamon..."  
  
"I'm no wimp!" Neealamon protested.  
  
"Yea, right! You and your partners look like, wimp wimp wimps! Ha  
ha!"  
  
"Mewamon..." Toni sighed again, annoyed.  
  
"Do you want to fight to see how big wimp I am?" Neealamon  
challenged.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Mewamon replied.  
  
"This should be good!" BlueCalumon said.  
  
"How dare she call us wimps!" Mara protested.  
  
Toni was sweat dropping. "Why did I make Mewamon with such a big  
mouth..."  
  
"Claw Slash!" Mewamon attacked Neealamon using her black claws.  
The attack scratched Neealamon's face.  
  
"Neealamon Twister!" Neealamon attacked spinning really fast to  
pick up wind. The mini twister came for Mewamon. She flew out of  
the way.  
  
"Wimp wimp wimps!" Mewamon antagonized.  
  
"GRR! NEEALAMON FURY!" Neealamon attack, a light shot from her horn  
and hit Mewamon.  
  
"Me OW!" Mewamon fell to the ground.  
  
"Mewamon!" Toni ran up to Mewamon and picked her up.  
  
The rabbit digimon staring at Neealamon. "Whe's wrong... wnd  
wute." He added.  
  
"Sorry, but she won't be running her mouth anymore." Mara said.  
  
"Yeah..." Toni sighed.  
  
"W'm Wabbiemon." The rabbit digimon hoping over to Neealamon.  
  
"I'm Neealamon." Neealamon greeted him.  
  
"Wour wute." Rabbiemon said. Neealamon blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Guys!" Rayden came over to them with a two-headed dragon like  
digimon by his side, and a teeny, tiny digimon hold on to Rayden's  
hair.  
  
"Rayden!" The two girls said.  
  
"They're popping out of everywhere!" BlueCalumon yelled out.  
"Almost landing on top of me. And me." Each head of the dragon  
digimon said.  
  
"You shouldn't have been under Rayden." The little one on Rayden's  
shoulder said. Rayden sweat dropped.  
  
"It looks like you got a little admirer." Mara snickered. So did  
Toni.  
  
"That's Leekiamon and he's Gemimon." Rayden sighed.  
  
"We know, we made them up!" Toni smiled.  
  
"What do you mean by" Mewamon started.  
  
"Cuz! Toni! Ray!" Kenneth shouted running up.  
  
"Nooo! We're being over run!" BlueCalumon went nuts. He flew into  
Mara's backpack.  
  
"Where's your digimon?" Toni asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Kenneth sighed.  
  
"Where is this place?" Katie's voice was heard.  
  
"I don't know... Please stop with the questions.." Diego sighed.  
  
"I know where this place is!" Another voice said.  
  
"Where?" Katie asked.  
  
"Here!" The voice said, as a cat like digimon walked out of the  
bushes.  
  
"Not like that..." Katie sighed also walking out of the bushes with  
a light yellow fox digimon.  
  
"Sis!" Neealamon ran over to the yellow fox digimon.  
  
"Neealamon!" The other fox digimon said.  
  
"It's been all time, Zeemiamon!" Neealamon said.  
  
Mewamon flew down by the cat digimon. "Hi, I'm Mewamon."  
  
"I'm.. I'm Aleeamon." The digimon cat digimon blushed.  
  
"Your Digimon is Aleeamon?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yea. I try to"  
  
"Aleeamon was Jericho's partner, remember?" Mara interrupted Diego  
again.  
  
"Yea.. I do!" Toni said.  
  
"Who?" Rayden asked. The two look over to him and started laughing.  
"What?"  
  
"Don't laugh at Rayden!" Little Leekiamon call out.  
  
"In our role-play! He was your brother!" Mara laughed.  
"Oh? Weird!" Rayden said.  
  
Diego sighed. Aleeamon looked up at him and put his paw on him.  
Diego half smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked for a bit, not sure where to go. Most of the trees  
looked the same. They were completely lost.  
  
"When is Gennai going to pop up and gives us our Digital Devices  
then never be seen again soon?" Toni asked.  
  
"I don't know. I hope soon!" Mara said.  
  
"Hey! There's something up ahead!" Kenneth pointing to a building  
up ahead.  
  
"That kind of looks like Digitamamon's Dinner." Diego said.  
  
"It is Digitamamon's Dinner!" Aleeamon said.  
  
'Grr'  
  
"He he... I guess I'm hungry." Rayden grinned rubbing the back of  
his head.  
  
"The Rayden!" The two girls squealed. Rayden sweat dropped.  
  
"So, do you humans have any moneys?" Mewamon asked.  
  
"I didn't think we needed money in the digital world..." Kenneth  
said.  
  
"I'm broke." Mara sighed.  
  
"I have better things I can spend my money on." Katie said.  
  
"In other words, she is too." Kenneth said.  
  
"I don't have any." Diego said.  
  
"Me nether. I spent all mine on the train ride to Linton." Rayden  
said.  
  
"Hm... I got an idea. How bout the old Soup Spring Blackmail."  
Toni grinned.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Mara said.  
  
"The what?" The others asked.  
  
"You'll see!" Toni grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went to Digitamamon's Restaurant and stuffed their faces with  
soup. Some of the best ever.  
  
"So, how well you be paying for this?" Vegiemon said.  
"Well, I happen to know that you got this soup for free." Toni  
grinned.  
  
"What?" The Vegiemon said.  
  
"The Soup Spring. I know about it."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The soup spring. You know. The spring in which you get the soup  
from."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Digitamamon himself came from the  
back.  
  
"These customers won't pay." Vegiemon said.  
  
"Because, I know about the soup spring and if you don't let us go,  
I'll tell everymon about it and you will lost all the business."  
Toni said.  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing." He opened a door showing some  
Floramon making the soup with their heads. "We make our soup. Now  
are you going be paying or working off your debt?"  
  
Toni sweat dropped she didn't expected it not being like the role-  
play. In the role-play Toni used the same trick, but that time it  
worked.  
  
"We'll fight" Mara started.  
  
"Wait!" Toni interrupted her and whispered. "We don't have our  
Digital devices, he's an Perfect! We couldn't bet him!"  
  
Mara sweat dropped.  
  
"I guess I better get the aprons, he he." Digitamamon laughed.  
Everyone glared daggers at Toni which still sweat dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How are we suppose to save the digital world by washing dishes...  
I didn't even wash dishes in the real world!" Rayden complained.  
  
"Well we wouldn't be here if you didn't decide your were hungry..."  
Toni said drying them.  
  
"Don't you pick it on Rayden!" Leekiamon call out turning the water  
off and on for Rayden.  
  
"Any ways, If it wasn't for your wonderful role-play idea, we  
wouldn't be in this mess..." Diego said taking the dishes from Toni  
to put them away.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know there wasn't a soup spring in the digital  
world!"  
  
"How did you think there was one?" Mara argued sweeping.  
  
"Hey watch it with that dirt!" BlueCalumon shouted with the dustpan  
and a dirt cloud flew out to him.  
  
"Hey! You thought their was one too!" Toni protested handing a dish  
to Mewamon to putting the top cabinet.  
"All right we need 3 soups, one extra peppers." Kenneth said  
walking in throw the door with a waitress apron on.  
  
"I just wish I had a camera to send a picture to your friends in  
California!" Mara grinned.  
  
"At least they would be after him." Rayden sighed.  
  
"Hm?" Toni looked over to him.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Where is that soup I told you I needed! They're not going to wait  
much longer!" Katie complained walking throw the doorway that  
Kenneth came from.  
  
"Wey! Whe Wloramon!" Rabbiemon said looking out the window, which  
he was washing with his ears.  
  
"It is the Floramon. What are they doing out there?" Neealamon  
asked, also washing the window, but she had a cloth.  
  
"Huh?" They all ran over to the window. The Floramon were creeping  
away. The Digitamamon show up.  
  
"You wouldn't be trying to leave now wouldn't you?!" He said.  
  
"Oh no no! We where just.... Getting some more ingredients! Please  
believe us! Please!" The Floramon pleaded.  
  
"That's not what it looked like from here! Nightmare Syndrome!" He  
attacked.  
  
"AHH!" The Floramon were thrown to the ground.  
  
"Now get back in there and make some soup!"  
  
"Yes! Yes!" They ran inside into the other room. The group zoomed  
back into there positions.  
  
Digitamamon jumped into a mud puddle and walked inside, making sure  
to make as big mess as he could. "You call this clean?! Another  
day's work!" He walked into the other room.  
  
"Man..."  
  
"My hands look like raisins!" Rayden moaned.  
  
"I bet that's not the only things! He he!" The Gemimon said to  
themselves.  
  
"Some things in the sink!" Leekiamon call out looking in the sink.  
  
"Huh?!" They ran over to it. The sink started bubbling. Leekiamon  
flew over on Rayden's shoulder. A light shot from the sink. In  
which the group was soaked.  
  
"I... Hate... WATER!" Mewamon protested. A hologram appeared.  
  
"GENNAI!" The group shouted. 


	3. Sand Ship

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Sand Ship  
  
A hologram of the older Gennai appeared right in front of them.  
  
"Why hello." Gennai said.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Mara said.  
  
"Well, it's not easy coming out of a sink. Now, I came here to give  
you these." Six lights shot out of the sink. A light purple one  
toward Mara, a fushia one toward Toni, a light blue one toward  
Rayden, a yellow one toward Diego, a pink one toward Katie, and a  
orange one toward Kenneth.  
  
A digital device appeared around each of their necks. They looked  
kind of like a cell phone, expect the top part had an electronic  
eye on in, a card slash slot, a scanner part, and a digital device  
hookup.  
  
"These are your Digital Analyzers they will help you on your way in  
the Digital World." The hologram disappeared.  
  
"Neealamon, want to evolve and scramble some eggs?" Mara grinned.  
  
"Yea I do!"  
  
Mara took out a digivice card. "Digi Modify! Digivice Card  
Active!" Mara card slashed the card.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"What's going on in here?!" Digitamamon came wobbling in.  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
"Yes! She evolved!"  
  
"You! Get back to work!" Digitamamon shouted.  
  
"We don't think so!"  
  
"Triple Horn Thunder!" Praemon attacked.  
  
"Grr! Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon attacked.  
  
"AHHH!" Praemon jumped out of they way but the group was right be  
hind her. The attack thrown them into a black hole then threw the  
rookie digimon and the children across the room into a near by  
wall.  
  
"Mara! You shouldn't have done that. TRIPLE HORN THUNDER!" Praemon  
attacked again. This time the attack was bigger.  
  
"AH!" The hard egg shell covering around Digitamamon cracked a bit.  
  
"TRIPLE HORN THUNDER!" She attacked again, hitting were the attack  
cracked before. He deleted and Praemon degenerated.  
  
"Mara! Are you okay?" She asked helping Mara up.  
"I'm fine, you evolved to Adult!" Mara grinned.  
  
"Yea! But I would have been able to without you!" Mara smiled.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The Floramon chanted.  
  
"It was nothing!" Neealamon said.  
  
"Let's get out of here before the costumers decide to see what the  
hold up is!" Toni looked over to the door heading to the customers.  
  
"Right!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They left the Dinner and the Floramon went on their marry little  
way. The group continued walking till they got to a desert.  
  
"I'm not walking out there!" Katie said.  
  
"There is a possibly of dehydration out there." Kenneth said.  
  
"There's a possibility of our crest being out there too. Like in  
the role-play, Katorimon's ship might be out there." Toni said.  
  
"Another ROLE-PLAY idea... Last time you got us all doing dishes!"  
Katie said.  
  
"Yeah!" All the others said at once.  
  
Toni sighed. "Well, we did get our Digital devices out of the  
deal."  
  
"Come on, It's worth a try " Mara said.  
  
They started to walk deeper and deeper into the desert. Yet, they  
only thing around was sand, sand, and more sand.  
  
"Am I hallucinating, or is that a ship? If your hallucinating, I am  
too!" The Gemimon said.  
  
"There is a ship!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Maybe there's food on it!" Mewamon said.  
  
"We just ate!" Toni sighed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Tubby!" Neealamon shot at Mewamon.  
  
"Why you!" Toni held Mewamon in her arms.  
  
"Ahoy! Want a ride?" A man on the boat called to the group below.  
  
"Can we?" Katie asked. All of the others looked at the caption  
suspiciously.  
  
"Sure! Come on aboard!" He let the plank down.  
"I bet our crest are on there." Toni whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but we better play it cool for awhile." Mara whispered back  
as they boarded the boat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cannon Ball!" Rayden jumped into the water splashing the group.  
All of the group were in swimming suits and swimming trunks that  
the captain supplied. The Digital Analyzers, being water-poof  
stayed around there necks.  
  
"Hey!" Katie shouted lying on a chair, working on her tan.  
  
When Rayden came up for air, Mara splashed him with her feet. She  
was sitting on the side of the pool. Rayden grinned and went back  
under water.  
  
Kenneth was having fun trying to get the water from the pool over  
to his cousin, Katie. BlueCalumon was helping with the plan to  
splash Katie. Neealamon was swimming around. Zeemiamon beside  
Katie, looking at Neealamon having fun in the pool. Rabbiemon was  
floating around using his ears. Toni was just swimming around the  
pool. Leekiamon was doing little jumps in the pool, not big  
enough to make ripples. Gemimon was sitting in the short end of  
the pool (he couldn't swim). Diego was just sitting in the water  
at on of the corners (Nether couldn't he). Mewamon and Aleeamon  
were as far away from the pool as they could get.  
  
"No way, no how you're getting me into that water!" Mewamon said.  
Just then Mara fell into the water. Rayden popped out of the  
water.  
  
"Why you!" Mara said popping up.  
  
"EP!" Rayden jumped out of the pool.  
  
"Come here you!" Mara shouted jumping of the pool after him.  
  
Not too long after they all got changed and went exploring the  
boat. Mara decide to do a bit of wondering around the deck. She  
found her way to a door, she opened it and it lead to a bunch of  
stairs.  
  
"All right!" She walked and the stairs and looked around.  
  
"I hate little chicks that wonder away from the pin!" She turned  
around to see the captain.  
  
"Ah.. Hi?" She took off up the stairs.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" The captain's exterior exploded to revile a  
giant chicken. "You won't get away from me you little chickadee!"  
  
Mara slammed the door shut.  
  
"What the?!" Rayden said seeing Mara slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Katorimon!"  
  
"Ep!" The chicken burst threw a door.  
  
"My my! Two bad little chickadees! Say bye-bye! Frozen-Fire Shot!"  
  
Mara screamed as the attack flew right toward her. She closed her  
eyes ready for the attack to hit her. All of a sudden she felt a  
hard force throw her down on the hard wooden deck, away from the  
attack.  
  
"How sweet! Not!" Katorimon said.  
  
"RAYDEN! Oh no!" Rayden stood where Mara was frozen to stone.  
Mara looked up at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Mara! Oh my god! Rayden!" Toni shouted as she ran up with Mewamon,  
Rabbiemon, and Neealamon.  
  
"RAYDEN!" little Leekiamon flew right into the statue. Her little  
head hit in head-on. She fell to the ground with little spiral in  
her eyes.  
  
"Ha ha! So the whole coop was come! No matter! Soon you'll all  
end up like your little friend here!"  
  
"Neealamon! Digi Modify! Digivice card active!" Mara card slashed  
the card.  
  
"Frozen-Fire Shot!"  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Weealamon!" Rabbiemon hopped over to Neealamon. The freezing  
attack hit her before she could evolve.  
  
"Oh no!" Mara said wide-eye.  
  
"We got to do something!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Right! Digi Modify! Digivice card active!" Toni said card  
slashing a card.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Mewamon evolve to.."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Never the matter I'll freeze you to stone too!"  
  
"I don't think so! LIGHTING GROWL!" A ball of electric the shape  
of Unomon's head came from her mouth and hit Katorimon head on. He  
was deleted.  
  
Rayden and Neealamon turned back to themselves. Rayden fell down  
on his butt.  
  
"Rayden!" Mara hugged him. He turned red.  
  
"Weealamon!" Rabbiemon pounced on her. She smiled and pounced on  
him. Unomon de-generated.  
  
"Yes! You evolve too!" Toni grinned.  
  
"Of course!" Mewamon said.  
  
"I guess the egg did come before the chicken!" Rayden joked. Mara  
laughed.  
"Hey let's get going. There isn't no food here!" Aleeamon said.  
  
"No FOOD?! Let's go!" Mewamon shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked off the plank and on there marry little way.  
Meanwhile...  
  
"These little kids... They are starting to bug me. I can see  
there heritage is shining through. Hm... That little one... I  
can tell darkness would come easy to him." A figure in the shadows  
was watching the group returning to the woods with there Digital  
Analyzers in hand and partner at their side. The figure had a  
shape of 17 year old boy, but he wasn't really easy to make out.  
He had spiky hair and that was all that could be seen. He went  
back into the darkness.  
A hologram of the older Gennai appeared right in front of them.  
  
"Why hello." Gennai said.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Mara said.  
  
"Well, it's not easy coming out of a sink. Now, I came here to give  
you these." Six lights shot out of the sink. A light purple one  
toward Mara, a fushia one toward Toni, a light blue one toward  
Rayden, a yellow one toward Diego, a pink one toward Katie, and a  
orange one toward Kenneth.  
  
A digital device appeared around each of their necks. They looked  
kind of like a cell phone, expect the top part had an electronic  
eye on in, a card slash slot, a scanner part, and a digital device  
hookup.  
  
"These are your Digital Analyzers they will help you on your way in  
the Digital World." The hologram disappeared.  
  
"Neealamon, want to evolve and scramble some eggs?" Mara grinned.  
  
"Yea I do!"  
  
Mara took out a digivice card. "Digi Modify! Digivice Card  
Active!" Mara card slashed the card.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"What's going on in here?!" Digitamamon came wobbling in.  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
"Yes! She evolved!"  
  
"You! Get back to work!" Digitamamon shouted.  
  
"We don't think so!"  
  
"Triple Horn Thunder!" Praemon attacked.  
  
"Grr! Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon attacked.  
  
"AHHH!" Praemon jumped out of they way but the group was right be  
hind her. The attack thrown them into a black hole then threw the  
rookie digimon and the children across the room into a near by  
wall.  
  
"Mara! You shouldn't have done that. TRIPLE HORN THUNDER!" Praemon  
attacked again. This time the attack was bigger.  
  
"AH!" The hard egg shell covering around Digitamamon cracked a bit.  
  
"TRIPLE HORN THUNDER!" She attacked again, hitting were the attack  
cracked before. He deleted and Praemon degenerated.  
  
"Mara! Are you okay?" She asked helping Mara up.  
"I'm fine, you evolved to Adult!" Mara grinned.  
  
"Yea! But I would have been able to without you!" Mara smiled.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The Floramon chanted.  
  
"It was nothing!" Neealamon said.  
  
"Let's get out of here before the costumers decide to see what the  
hold up is!" Toni looked over to the door heading to the customers.  
  
"Right!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They left the Dinner and the Floramon went on their marry little  
way. The group continued walking till they got to a desert.  
  
"I'm not walking out there!" Katie said.  
  
"There is a possibly of dehydration out there." Kenneth said.  
  
"There's a possibility of our crest being out there too. Like in  
the role-play, Katorimon's ship might be out there." Toni said.  
  
"Another ROLE-PLAY idea... Last time you got us all doing dishes!"  
Katie said.  
  
"Yeah!" All the others said at once.  
  
Toni sighed. "Well, we did get our Digital devices out of the  
deal."  
  
"Come on, It's worth a try " Mara said.  
  
They started to walk deeper and deeper into the desert. Yet, they  
only thing around was sand, sand, and more sand.  
  
"Am I hallucinating, or is that a ship? If your hallucinating, I am  
too!" The Gemimon said.  
  
"There is a ship!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Maybe there's food on it!" Mewamon said.  
  
"We just ate!" Toni sighed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Tubby!" Neealamon shot at Mewamon.  
  
"Why you!" Toni held Mewamon in her arms.  
  
"Ahoy! Want a ride?" A man on the boat called to the group below.  
  
"Can we?" Katie asked. All of the others looked at the caption  
suspiciously.  
  
"Sure! Come on aboard!" He let the plank down.  
"I bet our crest are on there." Toni whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but we better play it cool for awhile." Mara whispered back  
as they boarded the boat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cannon Ball!" Rayden jumped into the water splashing the group.  
All of the group were in swimming suits and swimming trunks that  
the captain supplied. The Digital Analyzers, being water-poof  
stayed around there necks.  
  
"Hey!" Katie shouted lying on a chair, working on her tan.  
  
When Rayden came up for air, Mara splashed him with her feet. She  
was sitting on the side of the pool. Rayden grinned and went back  
under water.  
  
Kenneth was having fun trying to get the water from the pool over  
to his cousin, Katie. BlueCalumon was helping with the plan to  
splash Katie. Neealamon was swimming around. Zeemiamon beside  
Katie, looking at Neealamon having fun in the pool. Rabbiemon was  
floating around using his ears. Toni was just swimming around the  
pool. Leekiamon was doing little jumps in the pool, not big  
enough to make ripples. Gemimon was sitting in the short end of  
the pool (he couldn't swim). Diego was just sitting in the water  
at on of the corners (Nether couldn't he). Mewamon and Aleeamon  
were as far away from the pool as they could get.  
  
"No way, no how you're getting me into that water!" Mewamon said.  
Just then Mara fell into the water. Rayden popped out of the  
water.  
  
"Why you!" Mara said popping up.  
  
"EP!" Rayden jumped out of the pool.  
  
"Come here you!" Mara shouted jumping of the pool after him.  
  
Not too long after they all got changed and went exploring the  
boat. Mara decide to do a bit of wondering around the deck. She  
found her way to a door, she opened it and it lead to a bunch of  
stairs.  
  
"All right!" She walked and the stairs and looked around.  
  
"I hate little chicks that wonder away from the pin!" She turned  
around to see the captain.  
  
"Ah.. Hi?" She took off up the stairs.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" The captain's exterior exploded to revile a  
giant chicken. "You won't get away from me you little chickadee!"  
  
Mara slammed the door shut.  
  
"What the?!" Rayden said seeing Mara slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Katorimon!"  
  
"Ep!" The chicken burst threw a door.  
  
"My my! Two bad little chickadees! Say bye-bye! Frozen-Fire Shot!"  
  
Mara screamed as the attack flew right toward her. She closed her  
eyes ready for the attack to hit her. All of a sudden she felt a  
hard force throw her down on the hard wooden deck, away from the  
attack.  
  
"How sweet! Not!" Katorimon said.  
  
"RAYDEN! Oh no!" Rayden stood where Mara was frozen to stone.  
Mara looked up at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Mara! Oh my god! Rayden!" Toni shouted as she ran up with Mewamon,  
Rabbiemon, and Neealamon.  
  
"RAYDEN!" little Leekiamon flew right into the statue. Her little  
head hit in head-on. She fell to the ground with little spiral in  
her eyes.  
  
"Ha ha! So the whole coop was come! No matter! Soon you'll all  
end up like your little friend here!"  
  
"Neealamon! Digi Modify! Digivice card active!" Mara card slashed  
the card.  
  
"Frozen-Fire Shot!"  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Weealamon!" Rabbiemon hopped over to Neealamon. The freezing  
attack hit her before she could evolve.  
  
"Oh no!" Mara said wide-eye.  
  
"We got to do something!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Right! Digi Modify! Digivice card active!" Toni said card  
slashing a card.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Mewamon evolve to.."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Never the matter I'll freeze you to stone too!"  
  
"I don't think so! LIGHTING GROWL!" A ball of electric the shape  
of Unomon's head came from her mouth and hit Katorimon head on. He  
was deleted.  
  
Rayden and Neealamon turned back to themselves. Rayden fell down  
on his butt.  
  
"Rayden!" Mara hugged him. He turned red.  
  
"Weealamon!" Rabbiemon pounced on her. She smiled and pounced on  
him. Unomon de-generated.  
  
"Yes! You evolve too!" Toni grinned.  
  
"Of course!" Mewamon said.  
  
"I guess the egg did come before the chicken!" Rayden joked. Mara  
laughed.  
"Hey let's get going. There isn't no food here!" Aleeamon said.  
  
"No FOOD?! Let's go!" Mewamon shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked off the plank and on there marry little way.  
Meanwhile...  
  
"These little kids... They are starting to bug me. I can see  
there heritage is shining through. Hm... That little one... I  
can tell darkness would come easy to him." A figure in the shadows  
was watching the group returning to the woods with there Digital  
Analyzers in hand and partner at their side. The figure had a  
shape of 17 year old boy, but he wasn't really easy to make out.  
He had spiky hair and that was all that could be seen. He went  
back into the darkness. 


	4. Diablo Enters

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Diablo Enters  
  
Diego was watching Mara walking at Rayden's side. "Why does he  
think he can have Mara? She was yours first. That's not right!  
She should be walking at your side, not his." Diego thought.  
  
"Hey Diego, you all right?" Katie asked walking up to him.  
  
"I'm fine." Diego replied coldly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I said I'm fine. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Well, you don't have to be a jerk about it! I was just trying to  
be nice!"  
  
"Whatever." Diego turned and started walking away from her. Katie  
looked worried at his back. Aleeamon walked over and look up at  
his partner.  
  
"Hey guys. It's getting dark. Let's stay here for the night."  
Mara sat down against a tree.  
  
"What's this?" BlueCalumon poked his head out of Mara's backpack  
holding her CD player.  
  
"It's a CD player. It plays music. I think there is a CD in it.  
You can listen to it." She replied.  
  
"COOL!" He popped the ear phones over his ears. His eyes got big.  
"Oh! I never heard these words before!"  
  
"Hey look! Some real meat apples!" Toni said walking over to a  
tree and picking some.  
  
"I guess we should start a fire!" Mara said.  
  
They found some wood and put it in a pile with some rocks around  
it.  
  
"Wack Weg Wire Wick!" Rabbiemon kicked the wood with his back legs,  
a fire started. They got some sticks and stuck the apples on to  
them and set them by the fire.  
  
"We're really in the digital word..." Toni said laying back.  
  
"You think?" Mara said. Toni smiled and got into her backpack.  
She got out a little pink dairy with yellow smiley faces in them  
out with a pencil.  
  
"What wre wou woing?" Rabbiemon asked.  
  
"Writing down all that has happen so far. I never want to forget  
it. I've saved this Dairy back just for this day." Toni said to  
her rabbit partner.  
  
"Woh!" Rabbiemon said.  
  
"So, what is the real world like?" Zeemiamon asked.  
  
"Lots of Planes, Trains, and Automobiles!" Rayden replied.  
  
Then the night fell apron them. The fire still glowing and the  
apples sizzling. They took the apples away from the fire.  
  
"Hey! Mine taste like pork chops!" Kenneth announced.  
  
"So does mine!" Katie said.  
  
"Mine is fish!" Mewamon said.  
  
"Can I have some?" Aleeamon asked. Mewamon blushed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They finished eating and got out their sleeping bags, which they  
packed in the real world. They drifted off to sleep looking up at  
the moons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diego woke up in the middle of the night. He moved slowly from  
Aleeamon's side. He looked over at Mara sleeping by Rayden.  
  
"They'll be sorry. All of them."  
  
He walked into the woods leaving the half dead fire, his partner  
fast asleep, and the others also asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mara was the first to wake up rubbing her eyes. She looked around  
and noticed Diego wasn't by Aleeamon.  
  
"He must be using the bathroom. Oy, bad picture. Hey guys, wakey  
wakey!"  
  
Toni yawned as she woke up. "Good morning!"  
  
"Hey! This thing is wet! It is!" The Gemimon poking Rayden's  
sleeping bag.  
  
"That is so discussing." Katie said.  
  
Kenneth was snickering. "He still was that problem even in the  
digital world!"  
  
"I'm glad that I don't have to share the bed." Toni said.  
  
"Eh?" Rayden said just waking up.  
  
"It looks like you had a little accident." The Gemimon snickering.  
  
Rayden jumped out of his sleeping bag, beet red. Everyone cracked  
up laughing.  
  
"Quit laughing at Rayden!" Leekiamon shouted the loudest she could.  
  
"He wet the bag!" BlueCalumon bursted out.  
  
Once they got all their laughing out. Toni noticed that Diego  
wasn't with them.  
  
"W... Where's Diego?"  
  
"I thought he was using the restroom, but he would have been back  
by now." Mara said.  
  
"Too bad Rayden decide to use the restroom. Yea, now that thing is  
going to smell like pee!" The Gemimon said. Rayden was still  
blushing.  
  
"It's okay, Rayden." Mara said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
Which only made him turn even redder.  
  
"Come on! We got to find my partner!" Aleeamon said.  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked around calling Diego's for about a hour, without much  
luck.  
  
"Where could he be?" Mara said.  
  
"The digital world is a big place." Mewamon said.  
  
"He's been acting weird ever since we got here." Katie said.  
  
"Really? I didn't really notice."  
  
"I wonder why he would run off..." Kenneth wondered.  
  
"Maybe because Mara doesn't notice him very much." Zeemiamon said.  
  
"What? What do you mean by that? I notice him, he seemed to be in  
my face all the time in the real world." Mara said.  
  
"You haven't really been good friends with him like you use to."  
Toni said.  
  
"I just grown way from him. You make friends and you lose friends,  
that's just the way it works." Mara said.  
  
"Your not going to lose me, are you?" Neealamon asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Mara said.  
  
"You humans are confusing..." BlueCalumon said, he went back in  
Mara's back pack and turned on the CD player with the head phones.  
  
"Do you really think I've been on the mean side to him lately?"  
Mara asked.  
  
"Maybe just a little... Of course.. I wasn't being the best  
friend to him." Toni sighed.  
  
"Look, all of you have been mean, so can we just find him?" Mewamon  
said.  
  
"Right, come on. Let's go find him." Katie said.  
  
"But we've been looking for at least a hour! He could be miles!  
Who knows what time he left!" The Gemimon said.  
  
"He's close! I can feel him!" Aleeamon ran forward.  
  
"Aleeamon! Wait!"  
  
They continued running until Aleeamon stopped short. There was  
Diego. He was dress differently, he had on an outfit like the  
Digimon Kaiser in Digimon 02, except, the cape was a bit different  
and the fount of the shirt was too. His eyes were blank and  
hollow.  
  
"Diego?" Mara asked.  
  
"The name is Diablo." He said. His voice hard and cold. Under his  
eyes were dark.  
  
"Wha... What happened to you?" Mara asked.  
  
"Nothing. I like my new look, don't you?" He asked.  
  
"I like you the older way." Rayden said.  
  
"Well, I really don't care what all you think. Expectantly, you."  
He said coldly, looking up at Rayden. Diego was still shorter then  
Rayden.  
  
"Diego, what was gotten into you?" Aleeamon asked.  
  
"I said I was Diablo. Nothing was happen to me. I'll see you all  
later!" He threw a vial on the ground and smoke came over them all.  
After all the coughing, they saw that Diego was gone and so was  
Aleeamon.  
  
"Aleeamon!" Mewamon said.  
  
"We have to find them!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Something is defiantly wrong with Diego." Rayden said.  
  
"Dur!" Mara said.  
  
"The digital world can play tricks on you a lot." Toni sighed.  
  
"That's why we have to find him." 


	5. The New Boy

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: The New Boy  
  
They continued walking in search of 'Diablo' and Aleeamon without  
much luck. A rustle came from the brushes.  
  
"What the fuck? What the hell was that?" BlueCalumon bursted out.  
  
"Where did you learn them words?!" said Mara.  
  
"This!" He held up nth CD player with a Metallica CD in it.  
  
"Grr... No more CD player for you!" Mara said.  
  
"NOOO!" He zoomed in Mara's backpack with the CD player.  
  
Toni walked over to where the rustle came from.  
  
'Click!' A flash came from the bushes.  
  
"Hey!" Toni fell back on her butt. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just taking pictures!" A boy with a very  
baggy sweatshirt, probably 2 sizes to big for him, a pair of baggy  
jeans, blond hair, freckles, and glasses came from the bushes  
holding a camera.  
  
"It's all right." Toni said after getting her vision back.  
  
"You okay, Toni?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yea. I found a new destined!" Toni replied.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Wello! W'm Wabbiemon!" Rabbiemon said looking up at him with his  
little bunny like tail going back and forth.  
  
"Eh?" The boy looked down at the rabbit digimon.  
  
Toni smiled and picked up Rabbiemon. "He's Rabbiemon and I'm Toni."  
  
"I'm Mara and this is Neealamon and BlueCalumon."  
  
"I thought the fucking evasion was over! NOOO!" BlueCalumon zoomed  
back into of Mara's backpack.  
  
"I'm Rayden."  
  
"I'm Gemimon and I'm Gemimon."  
  
"I'm Leekiamon!"  
  
"My name is Katie and this is Zeemiamon" Katie had Zeemiamon in her  
arms.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"The name's Kenneth." Kenneth held out his hand.  
  
"Ah, Hello. My name is Kevin." Kevin held out his sleeve and  
Kenneth gladly shook it.  
  
"So, where's your digimon?" Mewamon asked.  
  
"I haven't found mine yet, I guess." Kevin said looking down,  
kicking up a bit of dirt.  
  
"Don't worry! Nether was Kenneth." Katie poked Kenneth.  
  
"Well, I've only been here for about an hour."  
  
"We've been here since yesterday. Did you get the e-mail?" Toni  
asked.  
  
"Yea. It told me to get packed and come back to the computer and I  
was transported here."  
  
"It did us too!" Rayden said.  
  
"One of us is gone right now though..." Katie looked down sighing.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Diego!" The group said in unison, except Kevin. They turned  
around to see Diablo and Aleeamon. Aleeamon was different. His  
eyes were also dark and hollow.  
  
"I said it's Diablo! I see that you already replaced me!" Diablo  
snared.  
  
"No we haven't! Your still one of us!" Katie said.  
  
"Aleeamon! Go!" Aleeamon jumped forward hissing.  
  
"Aleeamon!" Mewamon said.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Fire Claw!" Aleeamon attacked Mewamon throwing her to the ground.  
  
"Mewamon!" Toni ran over to her.  
  
"Wack Weg Wire Wick!" Rabbiemon used his attack.  
  
Aleeamon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Fire Claw!"  
  
"Rabbiemon!"  
  
"Not only did you bring yourself down, you brought your digimon  
down with you!" Mara shouted.  
  
"That's just wrong!" Rayden added.  
  
"Attack!" Aleeamon went after Mara and Rayden.  
  
"Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Mara card slashed the Digivice  
card.  
  
'Evolution'  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"Praemon!" She picked up Mara and Rayden out of the way.  
  
"Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!"  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Aleeamon evolve to..."  
  
"WereAleeamon!"  
  
"He evolved!" Toni said shocked.  
  
"Please Diego! Try to remember! Your our friend!" Katie pleaded.  
  
"Come on Diego! I just mat you yesterday, but you've sure  
changed!" Rayden said.  
  
"You have no idea. And it's DIABLO!" Diablo shouted. WereAleeamon  
charged straight for Rayden and attacked.  
  
"RAYDEN!"  
  
"EP! Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!"  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Gemimon evolve to..."  
  
"SplitAngemon!" The angel digimon pick Rayden out of the way of  
the attack just in time. It hit some near by trees. He put Rayden  
beside Mara and turned to WereAleeamon. Praemon flew beside him.  
  
"I'll see you later." Diablo glared at Rayden beside Mara then  
jumping on WereAleeamon which ran into the woods.  
  
"Diego..." Katie sighed. SplitAngemon and Praemon degenerated  
back to Gemimon and Neealamon.  
  
"He was your friend? I don't want to see your enemies." Kevin said  
sweat dropping.  
  
"Something took him over when we got here. He was never like this  
in the real world." Toni sighed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Katie asked.  
  
"We have to keep him long enough to try to make him remember his  
past." Mara said.  
  
"I don't think he likes me." Rayden stated.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"What is it Toni?" Mara asked.  
  
"Remember Diego's little crush on you? Maybe the darkness was made  
him take it one step farther."  
"What? Why? I don't have any boyfriends."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't see it that way."  
  
"And what does this have to do with Diego not liking me?" Rayden  
said.  
  
Toni sweat dropped. "Well, you two have been together a lot."  
  
"What? He's just a new friend!" Mara stepped backward.  
  
"Yea, I'm just a new friend!" Rayden replied.  
  
"Well, like I said, Maybe he doesn't see it like that... I've  
known Diego to have a jealousy stretch a mile long." Toni sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group were just walking. Mara was fuming at the thought that  
anyone could think she liked Rayden that way. BlueCalumon was in  
her backpack as usual listening to Mara's CD player. Neealamon was  
wrapped around Mara neck sleeping. Rayden was starching his head  
as Leekiamon was making herself a little bed in his hair. Gemimon  
was snicking. Toni was just looking at everything, trying to get  
the full digital experience. Mewamon on her head thinking about  
poor Aleeamon. Rabbiemon was hopping behind Toni looking up at  
Neealamon. Katie was sighing thinking of Diego and how he could  
have turned evil. Zeemiamon was in Katie's arms looking up at her  
partner. Kenneth was keeping his eyes open in case of anything,  
him being the oldest. Kevin was being a bit camera happy, taking  
tons of pictures.  
  
'Click!'  
  
"He sure like taking pictures, don't he?" Toni walked over to Mara.  
  
"Yea?" Mara said.  
  
"Let's just hope he don't get a job in reporting." Toni snicker. So  
did Mara.  
  
"Yea, we don't want our own evil little reporter." Mara said  
referring to another Role-play character they made up.  
  
"Ah, what are they talking about?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Well, uh... I'm still trying to figure it out myself." Rayden  
said.  
  
"Poor Diego. I wonder how we are going to get him back." Katie  
sighed.  
  
"Well, there is many ways in the role-play that we got taken  
over..." Toni remembered.  
  
"Evil Dads, Dark Souls, Dark Spores, Evil Twins, Big Spiders, Bad  
Necklaces, Just feeling down." Mara said, thinking about all the  
role-plays.  
  
Toni sighed. "I hope we don't have to face some of the things we  
faced."  
  
"I never thought of that... But it was just an role-play! I mean,  
even the Soup Spring blackmail didn't work, and I didn't see our  
crest on that ship!" Mara said.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Kevin asked.  
"Well, they had this Role-play going and they are just comparing  
them to the real think... Right my wonderful cuz of mine?" Kenneth  
put his arm on her head and was using her as an arm rest.  
  
"GRR!" Mara punched his arm.  
  
"See, all of us lived in Linton. So most of us knew each other  
already. Even though I just mat Rayden yesterday and found out he  
was my brother." Toni said.  
  
"I live in Linton too. I remember seeing you and Mara in my art  
class." Kevin said.  
  
"Oh! Now that I think of it... I saw you too!" Toni remembering.  
  
"So all of us are from good old little Linton!" Mara grinned.  
  
"That's the looks of it." Kenneth said.  
  
"We are we going to get to go back?" Katie asked.  
  
"We just got here! We have to protect the digital world!" Toni  
said.  
  
"I know... But I just miss it there. Any ways, what if there is  
no little time gap thing and we are gone there? Mom freaks when we  
leave for an hour without telling her..."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt just to check..." Mara said.  
  
"But then we get back to the point, How?" Toni sighed.  
  
"Maybe these things can do something." Rayden held up his Digital  
Analyzer.  
  
"Hm..." Mara began poking around with the buttons on hers.  
  
"Let me hop on the fucker! That would work!" BlueCalumon said on  
Mara's shoulder.  
  
"If you want to brake it, that is." Neealamon said. Mara pushed a  
button and her, Neealamon, and BlueCalumon disappear.  
  
"What the?!" Rayden said shocked.  
  
Toni began pushing buttons herself. Mewamon, Rabbiemon, and she  
also disappeared. The others looked at each other and began  
pushing the buttons on there own Digital Analyzers. The  
disappeared themselves. 


	6. Quicky to the Real World

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Quicky to the Real World  
  
In Toni's room everyone reappeared. The digimon looked around  
amazed at Toni's room.  
  
"That was one ride I won't forget!" Mara said.  
  
"It's was one ride my stomach won't forget..." Kevin held his  
stomach.  
  
"Woooow, we're in the real world!" Leekiamon squealed.  
  
"What's in here? I smell something." Gemimon stuck his heads into  
the trash can. "It's a trap!"  
"Ooo! A big mother fucking CD player!" BlueCalumon put the  
Metallica CD in it and turned it up. "Oooo!"  
  
"What the heck is that?!" Mewamon looked under Toni's bed.  
  
"Hissssssss!!!" Toni's cat hissed from under there.  
  
"Wow! Hi!" Aleeamon said.  
  
The cat growled.  
  
"This is comfy." Zeemiamon curled up on Toni's bed.  
  
"It is! And bouncy!" Neealamon started jumping on Toni's bed.  
BlueCalumon joined in.  
  
"Wheee!"  
  
The cat ran out of the door.  
  
"Poor Ceyo..." Toni sweat dropped.  
  
Mewamon grinned and pulled on the blanket on Toni's bed. Throwing  
the others off. "HAHAHA!"  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
"EP!" Mewamon jumped up on Toni's computer desk shelf. The other  
followed and knock every thing down off of it. Mewamon then jumped  
on Toni.  
  
"Help." All the digimon jumped on Toni and Mewamon.  
  
"What are you kids doing in THERE?!" Toni's mom called out.  
  
"Ah... Playing!" Mara said.  
  
"Well turn that god dam music off! I don't wanna hear that shit!"  
Toni's mom called out.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Rice!" Kenneth said. He turned the music off.  
  
"That fucker turned the music off! ROAR!" BlueCalumon head butted  
him into Rayden's bed.  
  
"Ow hey!" Kenneth said rubbing his head.  
  
"Come on Kenneth, all of us know that you are thick headed!" Mara  
grinned.  
  
"Yea... It runs in the family!" Kenneth grinned at Mara.  
  
"GRR!" Mara growled.  
  
"Hey! That was aimed at me too!" Katie complained.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kevin asked helping Toni up.  
  
"Yea. At least til my mom sees my bedroom." Toni sighed.  
  
"Well, it looks like the time gap is in place." Rayden said  
pointing to a clock on the wall. It was 4:40.  
  
"Wey... Wi wee Wiawlo!" Rabbiemon called from Toni's window.  
Everyone ran over to the window. Gary was walking down the sidewalk  
mumbling something. Diablo was walking the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the heck? What's up with that gay ass outfit and that gay  
ass cat, Ego? Oh well. I don't really care. You should be happy  
that I'm not in the mood to pound you." Gary said and walked past  
Diablo knocking him in the shoulder.  
  
"Your going nowhere." Diablo said coldly.  
  
Gary turn around. "And what the heck down you mean by that shit?"  
  
"I mean. Your going nowhere. I've got plans."  
  
"You don't want to mess with me today."  
  
"Oh yes, I do." Diablo took out a card. "Digi Modify. Digivice  
Card Active."  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Aleeamon evolve to..."  
  
"WereAleeamon!"  
  
"What the hell!? What kind of shit is this?!"  
  
Diablo snapped his fingers and WereAleeamon pounce Gary to the  
ground.  
  
"What the fuck! Get the hell me off!" Gary said kicking at the  
huge cat/human digimon.  
  
Diablo walked slowly to over to Gary under WereAleeamon. "This  
'shit' is called revenge." Diablo pushed a button on his Digital  
Analyzer. Diablo, WereAleeamon, and Gary all disappeared.  
  
"We have to help him! I never thought I'd have to say that!" Mara  
said.  
  
"Come on. We know every is fine here. Let's get back!" Toni  
said. The others nodded and pushed the button on there Digital  
Analyzers. 


	7. In a Cave

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: In a Cave  
  
WereAleeamon threw Gary onto a stone table and put clamps on his  
arms, legs, and head. A blue hair boy with glasses, a grayish t-  
shirt, and jeans was chained to a wall. He was out cold.  
  
"Get these god damned clamps off me! Look, I'm sorry that I picked  
at you. Come on, can't we be rashinal?" Gary said.  
  
"No, we can't." He plainly said as he reached for a vile.  
  
"God dammit! What in the hell are you going to do?! Where in the  
hell are we?!"  
"The Digital World."  
  
"What the hell?! What the hell is that?!"  
  
"You'll have plenty of time to find that out." Diablo walked over  
to the table holding a vile with a tadpole like thing in it. It's  
head looked like a black spore, only with two eyes on it, and pure  
black.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Diablo said nothing, only grinned. He released the what the vile  
contained right by Gary's side. The tadpole like creature blinked  
looked for a quick second and with a flash dug into Gary's flesh.  
  
"AHH! You Mother Fucking Bastard!!! AHH!" Gary screamed in pain.  
  
The boy on the wall looked worried. "M-maybe i-if I s-stay a-  
acting knockout. M-maybe h-he'll leave me alone. P-please god d-  
don't l-let him come over h-here." The boy thought with a  
studdered. 


	8. Apples and a Kidnap

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Apples and a Kidnap  
  
"Where could he be? We have to find him!" Katie said as they  
returned to the Digital World.  
  
"It's a big place... He could be anywhere..." Toni sighed.  
  
"Maybe I can look him up on my Digital Analyzer." Mara said  
looking at her Digital Analyzer. There where six blinking dots  
where they where standing and there where three other blinking  
dots.  
  
"That must be where he took Gary." Toni said pointing at the three  
other dots.  
  
"But who's dot is that other one?" Neealamon asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Mara sighed.  
  
"I guess Diablo was been busy... We need to help them." Kenneth  
said. The others nodded.  
  
"They might be in big trouble. We better hurry." Toni said. They  
ran in the direction the Digital Analyzers told them to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They ran until they got to a cave. It was old and covered in  
green moss.  
  
"They say that they're in there." Mara said.  
  
"Then let's go!" Mewamon said.  
  
"Right. How about we evolve the digimon that can right now." Toni  
said.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Mara, Toni, and Rayden card  
slashed cards.  
'Evolution'  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"Mewamon evolve to..."  
  
"Gemimon evolve to..."  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"SpiltAngemon!"  
  
Mara, BlueCalumon, Rayden, Leekiamon, Katie and Zeemiamon rode on  
Praemon. Toni, Rabbiemon, Kevin, and Kenneth rode on Unomon.  
SpiltAngemon flew beside them as they went into the cave.  
  
"Diego! Where are you? Please, we just want to help!" Katie  
called out.  
  
"We want you back to they way you were!" Toni said.  
  
A door opened revealing a Wizardmon.  
  
"I'll protect my master from the likes of you." The Wizardmon  
swore. The children jumped down from their partners.  
  
"I think that if he needs any protection, you won't be much."  
Praemon antagonized.  
  
"Lightening Growl!" Unomon attacked. The Wizardmon jumped into  
the air dodging the attack.  
  
"Magical Game!" Unomon jumped out of the way just in time. "I'll  
delete you and your partners! Magical Game!" He sent a blast  
toward the group.  
  
"Double Dark Flame!" SpiltAngemon sent two black fire balls in to  
the air. One hitting Wizardmon's attack, the other one hitting  
Wizardmon. The attack sent him flying back. Praemon walked over  
to the fallen Wizardmon.  
  
"Give up?"  
  
"Never! Thunder Blaster!" The electric attack hit Praemon in the  
chin.  
  
"Praemon! Are you alright?!" Mara yelled.  
  
"I'm fine! Triple Horn Thunder!" The attack sent Wizardmon flying  
back against the wall. After hitting the wall he fell down flat on  
his face. The digimon stood ready to attack. The Wizardmon stood  
up shakily and glare to the group before running out of the cave.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Mara asked.  
  
"Na. He's not the one we're after." Toni kept looking toward the  
door in which Wizardmon came from. It opened once again. Diablo  
walked solemnly from the door way with WereAleeamon by his side.  
He had a cold grin on his face.  
  
"Diego!" Katie said seeing him.  
"You children never learn. It's Diablo!" WereAleeamon went running  
toward Katie his claws released.  
  
"Katie!" Mara shouted.  
  
"Katie! Here!" Toni tossed a card over to Katie. She caught it.  
  
"Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Katie card slashed the card.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Zeemiamon evolve to..."  
  
"PlatinumZeemiamon!" The little digimon jumped on WereAleeamon's  
head, distracting him. SpiltAngemon flew over and picked Katie up  
out of harms way.  
  
"Please Aleeamon. Remember me." Unomon pleaded to WereAleeamon.  
  
WereAleeamon throw PlatinumZeemiamon off his head into Unomon.  
  
"Platinum Blast!"  
  
"Double Dark Fire!"  
  
"Triple Horn Thunder!"  
  
The three attacks combined, went throw WereAleeamon's, and hit the  
cat like digimon.  
  
"GRR! Get up!" Diablo shouted at WereAleeamon.  
  
"Diego please remember us!" Katie pleaded.  
  
"Diego! Come on! Whatever is bugging you, just tell us!" Rayden  
said.  
  
"You are! All you are! I'll get all of you! Just like I got  
Gary! And you'll be first! You you jerk!" Diablo shouted.  
WereAleeamon jumped up and attacked the group. After the dust left  
Diablo and WereAleeamon were gone.  
  
"We wot waway!" Rabbiemon said.  
  
"He must had done something bad to Gary." Toni said worried.  
  
"And he's out for Rayden next." Mara said worried.  
  
"Gulp. And I hope his doesn't find me." Rayden said.  
  
"I won't let that guy do anything bad to Rayden." Leekiamon  
replied from Rayden's hair. Katie sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They started walking mostly quite. Praemon, Unomon, SpiltAngemon,  
and PlatinumZeemiamon de-evolved. Its was getting a bit dark out.  
Katie was walking kind of slowly.  
  
"You okay, cuz?" Kenneth asked walking over to her.  
"I'm alright... I'm just worried about Diego." She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, will get him back." He bended down to Katie's  
height. Katie smiled half way.  
  
"So what's our next move?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I know... But we have to protect ourselves against him..." Toni  
sighed.  
  
"Mara. I'm kind of tired." Neealamon looked worn out. So did the  
rest of the digimon.  
  
"It is getting night time." Mara said looking up at the dark sky.  
  
"Yea... Maybe we should make camp for the night." Toni also  
looked up.  
  
"This is my first night here, should I do or know anything?" Kevin  
asked.  
  
"Don't sleep by Rayden. Yea, don't sleep by Rayden. he he!" The  
Gemimon warned. Rayden sighed.  
  
"Don't pick on RAYDEN!" Leekiamon shouted.  
  
"So... What's next?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well..." Mara began.  
  
"We could get some mother fucking food around here!" BlueCalumon  
said.  
  
'GRR'  
  
"He he... I guess I'm hungry too." Rayden said.  
  
"Wow... I thought something was going to attack me!" Mara  
grinned.  
  
"He he..." Rayden said doing the Rayden.  
  
"Hey! A meat apple tree!" Toni said pointing to a nearby tree.  
  
"EW... Meat apple?" Kevin said shuddering.  
  
Toni walked up and picked a few. "We gotta cook them."  
  
"Still... EW" Toni smiled at Kevin with apple in her arms. He  
rubbed the back of his neck and smiled back. Toni stuck sticks  
through the apples.  
  
"Can someone start a fire?"  
  
BlueCalumon floated over. "He he! No problem!" He pulled a  
lighter out from Mara's backpack. He held it in the air and  
laughed. He clicked it. "And there was light!" Toni and Kevin  
sweat dropped.  
  
"I never thought I'd see that..." Toni said.  
  
"I wish I got a picture..." Kevin sighed. Toni put the sticks in  
the ground by the fire.  
  
"Are you actually gonna eat that?" Kevin asked. Toni smiled.  
  
"Finally. For once I don't have to cook for him." Kindred said.  
  
Toni took one of the meat apples that was done and handed it to  
Kevin.  
  
"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW... I prefer apple pie..." Kevin said.  
  
Toni takes a bite and spits it out. "I.. think we just found the  
first bad meat apple..." Toni said.  
  
Mara walked over to the tree and pick an apple. She heated it up  
and took a bite. "I don't... It's not to bad..."  
  
"I think mine was a different one..." Toni said.  
  
"I got chicken! I don't wanna be a chicken. I don't wanna be a duck  
so I'll shake my butt!" Mara said. Her saying chicken reminded her  
of that song. Rayden started laughing. Mara slid over to him and  
purposefully stepped on his toe.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Rayden said hold his foot with the other one on the  
ground.  
  
"Ops! You know I didn't mean to." Mara said snickering.  
  
"Yeah... Right..." Rayden sighed. Mara smiled and sat down and ate  
some more of the apples. Toni got a different one.  
  
"This one ain't bad." Toni said.  
  
Mara handed hers to Rayden "Wanna bite?"  
  
"Thanks." Rayden took a bite. "Not bad."  
  
"Come on Kevin. Try this one. Please?" Toni said.  
  
"Alright..." Kevin took a bite. "Hey! It really isn't that bad!"  
Toni smiled and looked over to Mewamon. She was lying on the  
ground with her stomach on the ground, eating an apple.  
  
"You okay, Mewamon?" Toni asked.  
  
"Sure I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?" Mewamon answered.  
  
"Well, you just look kind of down." Toni said. "Is it about  
Aleeamon?"  
  
"Huh? What gives you that idea?" Mewamon asked.  
  
"Well, I noticed that you kind of like him." Toni said. Mewamon  
sighed. "Don't worry. We'll get both of them back. I'll bet my  
goggles on it."  
  
"I'll hold you to that." Mewamon said.  
  
"Alright, deal." Toni smiled shaking Mewamon's paw. It was a lot  
smaller then her own hand.  
  
"OW!" Everyone turned to Kenneth. He was looking up at a tree  
rubbing his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Toni asked.  
  
"Something hit me in the head!" Kenneth protested.  
"Someone just probably thought you was you looked like a good  
target and hit you with an apple." Mara yawned lending up against  
a tree. Then something clunked her on the head. "Grr! Okay that  
was not funny, Kenneth!"  
  
"Why are you always blaming things on me? I didn't do anything,  
cuz."  
  
"Yea right! I felt you hit me in the head with an apple."  
  
"I didn't! I swear! But it would have been pretty funny!"  
Kenneth grinned. A white like tail that spilt into two with purple  
on the tips formed a fist and clunked Kenneth again. "OW! Hey!  
Come down here!"  
  
"No!" The thing in the tree answered. He clunked Kenneth on the  
head again.  
  
"Ow!" Kenneth moved away from the tree.  
  
"Hey, come back!" A white cat like digimon jumped out of the tree.  
It's paws were purple, it had cat like ears, and purple eyes.  
  
"It's Treeamon!" Mara said.  
  
Treeamon kind of circled around Kenneth climbed up his back and  
clunked him in the head. "I like him!"  
  
"Well my head doesn't like you..." Kenneth was still rubbing his  
head.  
  
"I think Kenneth just found his partner." Toni smiled.  
  
"Great, a clunking digimon." Kenneth said sarcastically. Treeamon  
hit him in the head again. Toni smiled and sat down getting out  
her dairy.  
  
"What are you writing?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Whe's writing win wa Wairy." Rabbiemon said. Toni smiled and  
petted Rabbiemon's head.  
  
"I'm writing in a dairy about all that was happened so far."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Alright." Toni handed over the Dairy to Kevin.  
  
"Wow. I never been able to read a dairy with permission. I always  
had to sneak into my sister's bedroom to read hers." Kevin said.  
"So you guys bet Digitamamon and Katorimon already? Wow!" Toni  
smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all fell asleep not to long after. The fire slowly died down.  
Apple cores all over the place. A shallowed came into the camp.  
  
"By the time I'm done. She won't even want you." The cold voice  
of Diablo said looming over Rayden grinning. He snapped his  
fingers as WereAleeamon jumped on Rayden.  
  
"WHA?!" Rayden woke up with a jolt seeing a huge cat/human digimon  
pinning him to the ground. With that everyone else woke up.  
  
"Rayden!" Everyone yelled seeing WereAleeamon on top on Rayden.  
Rayden trying his best to get WereAleeamon off him.  
  
"Get off RAYDEN!" Leekiamon flew from Rayden's hair and tried to  
head butt WereAleeamon, without much luck. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Let him go!" Gemimon said biting down on WereAleeamon's tail.  
Diablo kicked him away.  
  
"Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Mara, Toni, and Katie card  
slashed cards. Even Rayden did under WereAleeamon.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"Mewamon evolve to..."  
  
"Gemimon evolve to..."  
  
"Zeemiamon evolve to..."  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"SpiltAngemon!"  
  
"PlatinumZeemiamon!"  
  
"It's time I made my leave." Diablo said. With that he threw a  
vile on the ground that cause a bunch of smoke to blind and choke  
everyone. Once the smoke cleared Diablo, WereAleeamon, and Rayden  
were gone.  
  
"Oh no! RAYDEN!" Mara cried out.  
  
"We got to get to him before Diego does anything to him!" Toni  
said jumping on Unomon.  
  
"Come on then! LET'S GO!" Leekiamon shouted.  
  
Mara, BlueCalumon, Leekiamon, Katie and PlatinumZeemiamon rode on  
Praemon. Toni, Rabbiemon, Kevin, Kenneth, and Treeamon rode on  
Unomon. SpiltAngemon flew over them. All of them on the look out  
of Rayden, without much luck. 


	9. Diablo's Defeat

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine: Diablo's Defeat  
  
In the cave from earlier a new boy was chained up where the blue  
haired boy was. It was Rayden, he was knockout from WereAleeamon.  
The Wizardmon was guarding the door. He looked back for a moment  
feeling that this was a bit wrong. Yet, he didn't know why. While  
he was looking in, a Patamon hurried across. It was beaten badly.  
In one of it's wing/ears was an earring. Also, oddly enough it had  
an uni-brow.  
  
"It's that palm tree head. Oh well, he'll have to figure his own  
way out of here." The Wizardmon didn't notice the Patamon as it  
went out the door. Rayden started to wake up.  
  
"Oy... Huh? Where am I?" Rayden said looking around.  
  
"Your at my little home. Like it?" Diablo said looking up at  
Rayden chained to the wall.  
  
"Not really. Diego, look try to remember who you are. Your our  
friend." Rayden said.  
  
"Yea right." Diablo said as he took out other vile. It had one of  
the tadpole things in it. This one was a bit greyish instead of  
pure black, like the other one.  
  
"Come on Diego. Your still part of our team. We've been sent here  
to save and protect this place. Not destroy it." Rayden said.  
Diablo stopped for a moment. "Aleeamon is your partner to fight  
the evil. Your have to fight the evil. Outside and inside you."  
  
Diablo's eyes turned blue for a moment. Then turned back  
black."What do you know! Huh? I don't really care what you think!"  
He shouted. Then he got a crazied grin on his face. "After this.  
Mara won't want you. Noone will."  
  
"What? What do you mean by that?" Rayden asked with a worried  
look on his face.  
  
"You'll see. Hm hm. You'll see." Diablo walked slowly over to  
Rayden. He open the vile and put it right on Rayden's side. The  
thing went into Rayden, almost admittedly.  
  
"AHH! What the heck is that thing?! AHH!" Rayden said. Tears  
formed in his eye because of the pain.  
  
"A Dark Spore. There a bit different in the real digital world."  
Diablo said grinning at Rayden in pain. Rayden's hair slowly  
started turning from black and white to a cream color with light  
green strips. Rayden was screaming in pain as he started getting  
shorter. Diablo just keep grinning evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where could he be?" Mara said.  
  
"We've got to save Rayden!" Leekiamon said.  
  
"I know... Come on! Give me something to work with!" Mara shouted  
at her Digital Analyzer.  
  
Toni took off her goggles at scratched her head. "We've got to  
find them..."  
  
"Hey! I got something! The cave? He used the same cave?" Mara  
said blinking looking at her Digital Analyzer then to the cave.  
  
"That's the looks of it. Come on we got help Rayden." Toni said.  
  
"Hurry it up then!" Leekiamon shouted. They nodded and ran into  
the cave.  
  
"Come on Diego! You've gone too far taking one of your own  
friends!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Please Diego! We just want to help get you back!" Katie said.  
  
The door opened once again. Diablo walked from it with  
WereAleeamon by his side.  
  
"Diego!" The group said.  
  
"What have you done to Rayden?" Mara shouted. Diablo grinned.  
  
"Thanks for the wonderful greeting. And as for Rayden. Well, I  
took care of him."  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Toni shouted.  
  
"Oh... I'm sure you'll find out later." Diablo said grinning. He  
snapped his fingers. WereAleeamon went charging to the group  
attacking the two without champions partners.  
  
"Ah!" Kevin said.  
  
"Time I try this out! Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Kenneth  
card slashed the card.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Treeamon evolve to..."  
  
"WereTreeamon!"  
  
picked up Kenneth and Kevin as the attack blasted a tree that was  
behind them.  
  
"Tha... That was WAY to close for comfort!" Kevin said as put  
them with the others.  
  
"Diego! Come on! Your part of the team!" Katie said.  
  
WereAleeamon attacked.  
  
"Platinum Blast!" PlatinumZeemiamon attacked. WereAleeamon jumped  
in the air and dodged the attack.  
  
"I'm sorry Aleeamon. Lightening Growl!" Unomon attacked it hit  
WereAleeamon in the air and sent him flying against a wall.  
  
"WereAleeamon!" Diablo said.  
  
"Diablo! I know you still care for Aleeamon. And we care for you  
that way." Katie said.  
  
Diablo looked up at her and the others.  
  
"Diego, I'm sorry for not being as best buds with you as we use to.  
But come on. Can't we be friends now?" Mara said. Diablo just  
stared at Mara.  
  
"Please Diego. Maybe Mara don't like you the way you like her.  
But I like you in that way." Katie said putting her hand on  
Diablo's shoulder. Diablo looked at her. His eyes went from black  
to blue. He fell to his knees holding his head.  
  
"Diego!" Everyone run over to him and bended down around him.  
  
"Come on Diego. Fight it!" Katie said.  
  
"AHH!" Diego screamed holding on his head. The Digimon Kaiser  
cloths deleted off of he leaving his white T-shirt and jeans. Then  
he fell down out cold. WereAleeamon degenerated back to Aleeamon  
and fell out cold also.  
  
"Diego..." Katie said. Toni checked his pulse.  
  
"He's alright. Just weak right now."  
  
Mewamon flew over to Aleeamon and nudged him with her muzzle.  
  
"We've got to find RAYDEN!" Leekiamon shouted. Kenneth being the  
biggest picked up Diego and Aleeamon. Mewamon staying right by  
Aleeamon's side and Katie by Diego's.  
  
"Right. I just hope his okay." Toni said.  
  
"Come on. He was to be in there. Well, he doesn't have to be in  
there." The Gemimon said. 


	10. A Terriermon?

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten: A Terriermon?!  
  
Mara, Toni, and the others walked down the hallway that came from  
the door that Diablo came from earlier. Mewamon was on one of  
Kenneth's shoulders watching Aleeamon. Treeamon was on the other  
just for the ride. Katie was looking over Kenneth's arms at Diego  
with Zeemiamon in her arms. Kevin was looking around at all the  
dust around the hallway. Toni and Mara was keeping there eyes out  
of any sign of Rayden.  
  
"Rayden? Where are you? Rayden?" The group was calling out in  
hopes of finding him.  
  
Mara looked inside of a doorway and gasped. Chained to a wall was  
a little Terriermon knock out. He had a Digital Analyzer around  
it's neck. Toni looked in the door too.  
  
"Oh no.. No.. It can't be." Toni said. The two girls went into  
the room. Kevin noticed them and there digimon go into the room so  
he did too.  
  
"Hey, a Terriermon! Huh? What's wrong with you two?" Kevin asked.  
Mara and Toni stared at the Terriermon with worry.  
  
"What's wrong, Mara? Do you know this Terriermon?" Neealamon  
asked.  
  
"There's something fucking strange with this Terriermon."  
BlueCalumon said look at it.  
  
Toni reach her hand out and touched it's side. Under the fur was a  
black diamond shaped scar. "No no." She had a look on her face of  
disbelief. Mara also saw the scar and had the same look.  
  
"Oh no... We've got to get him down." Mara said.  
  
Toni nodded."Right." The group of them began looking around.  
  
"What wre wou wooking wor?" Rabbiemon asked.  
  
"Some... Some short of keys." Toni said. Her voice a little  
shaky.  
  
"Like these?" Kevin asked holding some keys that he found.  
  
"Prefect." Toni said taking the keys and unlocking the chains. Mara  
caught the Terriermon as it fell from the chains. "I... Didn't  
expect this... Not at all." Toni shook her head from side to side  
slowly while looking down.  
  
"Nether did I." Mara said petting the little Terriermon's fur.  
  
"Didn't expect what?" Kevin asked.  
"Hey, here they are." Kenneth said looking the room. As Katie,  
Zeemiamon, Mewamon, Leekiamon, and Gemimon followed Kenneth with  
Diego and Aleeamon in his arms and Treeamon on his shoulder.  
  
"That's what it looks like! Clunk!" Treeamon said clunking  
Kenneth.  
  
"So now your telling me before you clunk me. That's great."  
Kenneth said.  
  
"What are you guys doing in here? And what's up with that  
Terriermon?" Katie asked. Toni and Mara looked down as Kevin,  
Neealamon, BlueCalumon, and Rabbiemon looked at them. Everyone  
walked over to them. Leekiamon flew on top of the Terriermon and  
tried to hold up the Digital Analyzer on it the best she could.  
  
"It's Rayden's!" Leekiamon said. Gemimon's heads poked over Mara's  
arms.  
  
"We... We think it is Rayden." Toni said.  
  
"What? Humans can't turn into digimon." Mewamon said.  
  
"Rayden's a digimon?" Leekiamon said.  
  
"He might be..." Mara said.  
  
"Wait a minute cuz. What makes you think that this is Rayden?"  
Kenneth asked.  
  
" 'Sniff Sniff ' It smells like Rayden. I'm not sure." The Gemimon  
said.  
  
"Is that what you mean by you guys didn't expect this?" Kevin  
asked. Mara and Toni nodded.  
  
"Un..." The Terriermon began to wake up turning in Mara's arms.  
  
"R... Rayden?" Toni looked at him in Mara's arms.  
  
"Man... Get the license plate number of that car, I've just been  
violated." The Terriermon said. It's head resting on Mara's arm  
still with it's eye close.  
  
"Rayden! Wake up! You're a digimon!" Leekiamon said. One eye  
snapped open. Instead of Terriermon's usual black eye color it was  
ice blue.  
  
"Eh?" He turned over to find himself looking up at Mara. "Wha..  
Wha... Eh?"  
  
Kenneth, Katie, Kevin, Neealamon, BlueCalumon, Mewamon, Rabbiemon,  
Treeamon, and Zeemiamon where all just staring flabbergasted.  
  
"Rayden's a digimon!" Leekiamon said happily hugging on to the  
Terriermon's ear. Terriermon had looked totally and utterly  
flabbergasted.  
  
"Rayden..." Mara petted his head. As he stared at his arms and  
hands while scratching them.  
  
"I... I have to be dreaming." Terriermon said.  
  
"Your not. At least I don't think you are. Shut up you dunce."  
Gemimon said.  
  
"My whole body itches." Terriermon said scratching his arms then he  
realized something. He looked down and sweat dropped with his eyes  
huge. "Eh... Eh..."  
"Digimon don't have Gentianales, do they?" Kevin asked Kenneth.  
  
"EH! I'm not a man anymore!" Terriermon flopped down in Mara's  
arms. With a scratch at his head.  
  
"Of course your not a man! You're a digimon now!" Leekiamon said  
happily.  
  
"Rayden? Did you get like a Dark Spore thing in you?" Toni asked.  
  
"Huh? Yea, yea... Diego put something in me he call a Dark Spore.  
As soon as he did it felt like every part of me was on fire."  
Terriermon said. Toni and Mara looked down.  
  
Kenneth gasped at remembering one of Toni and Mara's role-plays.  
The Dark Spore went into the sides of the characters in the role-  
play and turned the humans into digimon, or ginijka. Rayden's  
character in the role-play got turned into a Terriermon.  
  
"What was the gasp for huh? Clunk!" Treeamon hit him in the head.  
  
"Stupid... Stupid role-play..." Toni said with her goggles in her  
hand making a fist.  
  
"We didn't think that it would really happen." Mara said.  
  
"What would really happen?" Kevin asked.  
  
Terriermon looked up at Mara. Her eyes began to fell with tears.  
"Mara?"  
  
"I'm so sorry." Mara brought Terriermon up and hugged him in her  
arms. Terriermon kind of blink then put a paw on Mara.  
  
Toni sighed. "Ginijka Evolution... It's something we came up with  
in the role-play... If a human got hit with a Dark Spore they  
would turn into a digimon. Ginijka. That was way back in season  
one of the role-play... I never thought it would happen in real  
life... When it happens it's like everything in your body just  
tightens up." Tears fell at Toni's feet with her goggles in her  
hand, shaking. "I'm so sorry, Rayden." Toni said looking up at  
him. Her eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"It's okay. I'm alright. I'm not hurt or anything. Strangely  
enough, I feel fine. I think I got some fleas or something  
though." Terriermon said scratching his ear.  
  
"Your body just isn't use to the change... It will stop in  
awhile." Toni said.  
  
Terriermon jumped out down. Then fell flat on his face. "What are  
these? These are not legs. These are tree branches!" Mara pick  
him back up.  
  
"How about I carry you until you get use to them." Mara said.  
  
"So... Rayden is a Terriermon now?" Kevin asked. Everyone looked  
over to him. "Just asking." 


	11. Sister of mine

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Sister of Mine  
  
They walked out of the cave covering there eyes, because the sun  
had risen while they were in there. Mara had Terriermon in her  
arms still. Leekiamon was lied curled up on Terriermon. Gemimon  
was walking close to Mara. Neealamon was up on her shoulder and  
BlueCalumon was on her head. Toni was also walking close to Mara  
with her head looking down. Rabbiemon was hopping close beside her  
looking up. Mewamon as now on Toni's shoulder knowing that her  
partner was sad. Kenneth was still carrier Diego and Aleeamon in  
his arms with Treeamon clunking him when Treeamon felt the need  
too. Katie stay by Kenneth by Diego. Zeemiamon was walking beside  
her now. Kevin was walking beside Toni.  
  
"Hey, maybe once Dia, I mean, Diego wakes up. Maybe he'll know a  
way to turn Rayden back." Kevin said to Toni, trying to cheer her  
up.  
  
"He might... He might not. In the role-play all we had to do was  
bet the bad guy and leave the island." Toni sighed.  
  
"Well, we bet the bad guy. Right?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I don't think the Digital World brought us here just to bet  
someone that came with us..." Toni was looking at the goggles in  
her hand. She put them on her head. "Why did I just have to were  
goggles... The only reason I started wearing them was a story that  
I wrote, and even in the story I didn't want to be a goggle girl."  
She took off her glasses and wiped the dry water marks off of them.  
  
"Well... I just hope I find my partner before we meet up with  
whoever the bad guy is... At least my Digital Device thing... If  
I don't, I don't know how I'm needed in the team. Expect to get in  
the way." Kevin sighed. Toni looked over to him and put her  
glasses back on.  
  
"Hey. You know that isn't true... Every person is important in  
this team. To fight for the better cause. We'll find you partner.  
I'm sure of it." Toni said with a smile. He smiled back.  
  
"Ow! Stupid bush! Where in the heck am I? Stupid Kevin leaving  
his Stupid computer on." Kevin's smile dropped.  
  
A girl with blond hair the was spiked in the fount and pulled into  
a ponytail came out of the bushes trying to pull her skirt from a  
bush. She had a pair a purple tinned sun glasses in her hair, a  
white long sleeve on with a pink vest over it and a purple skirt  
that touched the ground with yellow wavy lines and circles on the  
end of it. She had hazel eyes and freckles almost just like Kevin,  
expect her eyes were not the same shape.  
  
"Kindred?" Mara said looking at the girl.  
  
"Sis?" Kevin said also looking at the girl.  
  
"Do you need a little help?" Kenneth asked walking over to her. He  
lied Diego on the ground with Aleeamon.  
  
"No, I don't need help from a pervert that wants to look up my  
skirt!" The girl shouted at Kenneth.  
  
"Oh yea. I just so wanna see what's up there." Kenneth said  
sarcastically.  
  
"Clunk!"  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Kenneth said rubbing his head.  
  
"Pervert!" The girl yanked her skirt off the bush and looked at  
the others.  
  
"Kevin! Where in the heck have you been?! What are you doing with  
Mara Burch?" The girl stop after noticing the digimon. "Wha..  
What in the heck are those?!"  
  
"There digimon. Di..Gi..Tal Mon...Sters I hope you can understand  
what I'm saying. I know you have a hard time at that, Kindred."  
Mara said.  
  
"GR! WHY YOU!" Kindred started to go after Mara, but Kenneth  
stopped her. "GET OFF ME, PERVERT!"  
  
"Come on, Kenneth. Let her go. I can take care of myself with  
her." Mara said. Terriermon was sweat dropping in Mara's arms.  
  
"Guys. Come on. We don't need to fight each other here." Toni  
said getting in the middle before a fight broke out.  
  
"Oh and makes you think I'm going to listen to Mara's flunkey?  
Miss Isn't There Another Way to Work This Out?" Kindred said in a  
mocking little girl voice. Toni sighed.  
  
"Come on, sis." Kevin said.  
  
"Kevin, we're going home!" Kindred said.  
  
"But, they need me here."  
  
"No they don't. I don't know where we are, but we're getting out  
of here."  
  
"But, I don't want too." Kevin said.  
  
"Your going home." Kindred said grabbing Kevin's arm.  
  
"Actually. The only way for you to go home is with a Digital  
Analyzer and you and Kevin don't have one, yet." Toni said.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"She's saying that you can't go home unless we want you to." Mara  
grinned.  
  
"So now your kidnaping me? Now that's just great!" Kindred  
grunted.  
  
"Which means, I can stay here!" Kevin ran over to the others.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be a babysitter." Kindred said crossing  
her arms.  
  
"I can't believe she's a destined." Mara sighed.  
  
"Just great! It's another mother fucker!" BlueCalumon said.  
  
"Un..." Diego rose up his arm and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Diego's waking up!" Katie said. Everyone when over to them.  
  
"What happened to him?" Kindred asked.  
  
"It a long story. So long, I don't wanna waste my time tell you."  
Mara said.  
  
Diego opened his eyes, they were blue like they use to be.  
"Wha.... What happened?"  
  
"Diego!" Katie wrapped her arm around him. Diego blinked at Katie  
hugging him. He put his arm around her, not sure why, but knowing  
for some reason, he knew that she liked him, and he like her.  
"Huh? What happened to Aleeamon?" Diego asked seeing Aleeamon  
knocked out. "Hey Aleeamon. Wake up." Diego shake Aleeamon a  
little bit.  
  
"Huh?" Aleeamon woke up.  
  
"Aleeamon!" Mewamon said. She went over wand began licking him.  
  
"Mewamon!" He licked her and looked over to his partner. "Diego!  
Your alright!" Aleeamon put his front paws on him, which made  
Diego fall backed under his weight.  
  
"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Diego asked.  
  
"I guess he doesn't remember being Diablo." Kevin said.  
  
"Who?" Diego asked.  
  
"Some sort of evil took you over and for the past day or two, we've  
been fighting you and Aleeamon." Toni said.  
  
"You have? Man... I didn't even know..." Diego looked down.  
  
"It's okay. At least your back to yourself." Terriermon said.  
  
Diego looked over to and sweat dropped. "Ah... Hello?"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, with exception of Kindred.  
  
"Diego, when you were Diablo you did something, with I guess  
something called Dark Spore." Katie said.  
  
"Huh? I did what with a Dark Spore?" Diego asked.  
  
Mara bended down by Diego. "You used one and put it into Rayden."  
  
"I-I put a Dark Spore into Rayden? Wh-where is he?" Diego asked.  
  
"Well, the Dark Spore you used weren't like the ones in the  
television show. They did something different." Toni said.  
  
"They did what? What happened to Rayden?" Diego asked again.  
Terriermon jumped down. He had to kind of balance using his ears.  
Diego looked at him.  
  
"Hi Diego." Terriermon said. Diego went wide-eyed.  
  
"Ray-Rayden?" Diego said looking at the Terriermon. He nodded.  
  
"Yea. He he." He scratched the back of his head, doing the  
Rayden.  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you guys saying that Terriermon was a boy?!"  
Kindred said.  
  
"Yeah. You're a real sharp cookie, ain't you" Mara said.  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"I... I turned you into a digimon?" Diego said staring at the  
Terriermon. He nodded again.  
  
"Yea. It's really not that bad. Just try to get use to it."  
Terriermon said.  
  
"Yea! Rayden's a digimon!" Leekiamon attached to Terriermon's  
ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Diego said with his head down. "I... I didn't  
even know I did all this..."  
  
"Diego... At least your back to yourself." Katie said putting a  
hand on his shoulder. Diego just kept looking down.  
  
"Yea. It's good to have you back, Diego." Mara said.  
  
"I must have been really bad. Your nice to me again." Diego said.  
Mara looked down.  
  
"I'm really sorry for being mean to you lately." Mara said.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Don't we have to find that Gary person still?" Zeemiamon asked.  
  
"Gary? He's here?" Diego asked worried.  
  
"You brought him here. Yea, you transported him here. We haven't  
seen any of him since." Gemimon said. Diego went wide-eyed.  
  
"I... I did? I don't want to know what I did to him." 


	12. Two for the Two

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Tweleve: Two for the Two  
  
The group continued walking as usual. Mara kept looking down at  
Terriermon. He was walking with his arms out-stretched, trying to  
keep his balanced. Leekiamon was on his head beside his horn.  
Gemimon close behind. Neealamon was walking beside Mara.  
BlueCalumon stayed on Mara's shoulder. Toni was helping Terriermon  
when he lost his balanced. Mewamon beside Aleeamon glad to have  
him back. Rabbiemon was hopping beside Neealamon. Kindred was in  
back with her arms crossed. Kevin kept trying to get to the front  
of the group, but Kindred kept pulling him back. Diego was looking  
down. Katie stayed beside him with Zeemiamon.  
  
"What did I do? Why me?"  
  
"Diego, it's alright. We don't blame you or anything. We're just  
glad to have you back. Quit blaming yourself." Katie put a hand  
on Diego's shoulder.  
  
"I'll try..."  
  
A bush rustle and a Patamon dragged itself from it. It was the  
same one from the cave. "Un..." It flopped on the ground, unable  
to move anymore.  
  
"A Patamon!" Kevin said, pointing at it. Mara walked over to it.  
  
"I'm not sure it's alive. It's sure a weird looking Patamon."  
Mara picked it up. They all walked over.  
  
"I wonder..." Toni put her hand on the Patamon's side and lifted  
the fur a bit. There was a dark scar on it. "Oh no..."  
  
"Toni?" Mara said looking at her.  
"It's Gary." Toni sighed.  
  
"Gary? He's a Patamon." Mary said holding back a snicker.  
  
"I turned Gary Colman into a Patamon?!" Diego said. Katie put her  
hand on Diego's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay." Katie said. Toni picked up the Patamon.  
  
"He's out cold. It will be awhile til he wakes up." Toni sighed.  
Just then a rat came out of the woods.  
  
"A rat!" Katie screamed.  
  
"There are rats in the Digital World?" Mara asked. The rat's  
mouth opened and a hologram appeared.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
"It's Gennai! I didn't expect to see him again... Not so quickly  
anyways." Toni said.  
  
"I'm here to give the rest of your Digital Devices since it seems  
that people don't know how to stay in there own world." Gennai  
said.  
  
"Hey, we're the one protect it here. I'd think more the merrier!"  
Mara said.  
  
There more lights came from the hologram. A blue one toward Kevin,  
a maroon one toward Kindred, and a dark red one toward the Patamon.  
Digital Analyzers appeared around their necks. The hologram was  
gone.  
  
"Wow! I got a Digital Analyzer too!" Kevin said.  
  
"What is this thing suppose to do?" Kindred asked.  
  
"It will help your partner evolve with this." Toni said handing  
Kindred a Digivice card.  
  
"If she was one that is." Mara said.  
  
"Did you guys notice that Gary got a Digital Analyzer too?"  
Terriermon asked.  
  
"Yea. That must mean that he is a destined too. Which means he  
was a partner." Kenneth said.  
  
"Dur! Clunk!" Treeamon clunked him in the head once again.  
  
"So that fucker is a destined too? Shit, how many are there?!"  
BlueCalumon said.  
  
"Funny, I never seen him the destined type." Mara said.  
  
"I wonder if he would have been one if I didn't pull him here..."  
Diego sighed.  
  
"Hey, being a destined is a good thing, right?" Aleeamon said.  
  
"Yea, right." Kindred said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on. Some where under all that big badness. I bet you think  
this arrangement." Kenneth said.  
  
"If I had a choice I'd rather be swimming in broken glass."  
Kindred said glaring.  
  
"If you want to go. Noone is forcing you now that you have a  
Digital Analyzer. Is you can just leave." Mara said. Kindred  
looked at her Digital Analyzer.  
  
"I'm not going to go." Kevin said.  
  
"Well, I can't just leave him here. His a pain in the neck and if  
I'm not watching him. Who will?" Kindred said.  
  
"Mm-hm Yea right." Kenneth said.  
  
"I really don't like you." She said.  
  
"Funny, I REALLY like you." He grinned.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They continued walking. On the look out of any new danger that may  
come. Yet, there was nothing. Terriermon was walking beside Mara.  
He finally got use to walking. Leekiamon was flying beside him.  
Gemimon beside him also. Neealamon was walking beside Mara.  
BlueCalumon was in her backpack listening to some more Metallica.  
Toni walking and looking around for any sign of anyone or thing  
with Patamon still knocked out in her arms. Mewamon was still by  
Aleeamon. Diego was still looking down about what happened. Katie  
was at his side try to comfort him. Zeemiamon was walking beside  
her. Treeamon had fallen asleep on Kenneth's shoulder. Kenneth  
found something new to do. Pick on Kindred. Kindred was getting  
annoyed by him. Kevin was looking at his Digital Analyzer then  
around, hoping to find a partner. Rabbiemon hopped over to  
Neealamon.  
  
"Wello." He said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Wm... Would wou wo wut wif we?" Rabbiemon asked.  
  
"What?" Neealamon said.  
  
"Would wou wo wut wif we?" Rabbiemon asked again.  
  
"You want me to go out with you?" Neealamon asked. Rabbiemon  
nodded. Neealamon pounce on Rabbiemon. "Yes I will!" Rabbiemon  
smiled big.  
  
Mara and Toni smiled also at hearing this. In the role-play  
Neealamon and Rabbiemon were a couple.  
  
A mouse creature with huge puffed out ears, and a stubby little  
tail was attached to his shirt. Looked like BlueCalumon only this  
one was black and it had red one it's feet and tips of it's ears.  
Also it had a scar were the triangle was it's forehead came flying  
across there path. It looked over.  
  
"HUMANS!" It shouted pointing at the group. It zoomed and  
attached to Kevin. "Where is the other one! HUH?!"  
"A-ah..." Kevin blinked at the digimon screaming in his face.  
  
"What other one?" Toni asked.  
  
"Don't you try to play tricks on me! The one all you've been  
getting to do your dirty work!" She shouted at Toni.  
  
"These are the only humans I know." Mewamon said. The digimon  
blinked.  
  
"You... You humans ain't working with him?" She said. The whole  
group nodded. The digimon let Kevin go. "B-but..."  
  
"I'm sorry. We didn't even know there was any other humans here  
except the ones here." Mara said.  
  
"But... He's working for him!" The digimon pointed to Diego.  
  
"Something took him over. His good now." Aleeamon said.  
  
"Well, if your looking for an analogy. Forget it." The digimon  
crossed her arms.  
  
"Ah, what are you?" Kevin asked. The digimon looked at him.  
  
"I'm Sceleratusmon. And who are you? Short, blond, and skinny?" She  
asked.  
  
"I'm Kevin." He replied.  
  
"Well, good for you." Sceleratusmon said.  
  
Toni went over to Mara and poked her. "What?" Mara said.  
  
"Evil Reporter meets black Calumon." Toni whispered. Mara  
snickered.  
  
"Could you be... M-my."  
  
"Your what?" Sceleratusmon said.  
  
"My partner." Kevin said.  
  
"What?!" Sceleratusmon jumped and floated in the air like  
BlueCalumon.  
  
"Would you be my partner?" Kenneth grinned at Kindred.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"I don't trust any of you bunch. I'll stay with you. To make sure  
that you guys don't do anything. But, I'm not your partner!"  
Sceleratusmon shouted at Kevin. His bottom lip poke out.  
  
Toni smiled then realized something. Patamon was gone. "Oh my  
god! Gary is gone!"  
  
"What? How can he be gone?" Mara said.  
  
"I don't know, but he is! We would have know if someone took  
him..." Toni said.  
  
"The fucker could had just left." BlueCalumon said.  
  
"That does sound like Gary would do..." Mara said.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Neealamon asked.  
  
"He wanted to leave. He knows where to find us with his Digital  
Analyzer." Mara said.  
  
"I guess so..." Toni sighed.  
  
Diego looked away and saw something. "Hey! There's something in a  
cage over there!" There ran over there.  
  
"Hummmans! Ge-get away from mmme!" A digimon shouted. It looked  
kind of like a MareinAngemon only it's ears where like  
DemiVeemon's, it didn't have the wings, and it was light blue.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." Kenneth said.  
  
"A humman put me in here and you have come to finish me oooff!"  
The digimon said.  
  
"No we won't. Look I'll even let you out." Kindred said. She  
opened the cage. The digimon zoomed out of the cage and into the  
woods. "Well you're WELCOME!"  
  
"I don't blame it. You face would scare anyone." Mara said.  
  
"GRR! Why did I get transported here with Mara Burch and him."  
Kindred sighed.  
  
"Hey! What I do?" Kenneth said.  
  
"What haven't you done?" Mara said.  
  
"Lots of things!" Kenneth said.  
  
"CLUNK!" Treeamon clunked Kenneth.  
  
"Hey!" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Good thing you have a hard head." Mara said.  
  
"Let me try that!" BlueCalumon zoomed and head butted Kenneth.  
  
"Ow! You guys are just trying to put me in a coma, aren't you?"  
Kenneth said holding his forehead.  
  
"That would be nice." Kindred said. Kenneth sighed.  
  
"Hey. What this?" Kevin said poking something. It turned around.  
  
"GRR!" A Grizzmon growled right in front of Kevin.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Kevin! Card Slash!" Toni yelled.  
  
"EP! Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Kevin card slashed the  
card.  
  
'Evolution'  
"Sceleratusmon evolve to..."  
  
"BlackTailmon!"  
  
"What?! I evolved?!" BlackTailmon said looking at her paws.  
  
"You evolved because he's your partner and he needs your help!"  
Toni yelled.  
  
"AH!" The Grizzmon rose it's paw to swap Kevin.  
  
"Kevin!" The group yelled.  
  
"Cat Paw!" BlackTailmon and the Grizzmon went hand to hand. Kevin  
scrambled on all fours over to the group.  
  
"Are you alright Kevin?" Toni asked.  
  
"Y-Yea." Kevin said.  
  
"ROAR!" The Grizzmon throw BlackTailmon onto the ground.  
  
"BlackTailmon!" Kevin yelled. The Grizzmon turned to the group.  
  
"I think it's time to evolve!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Toni, Mara, Rayden, Katie,  
Diego, and Kenneth card slashed the Digivice cards.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"Mewamon evolve to..."  
  
"Gemimon evolve to..."  
  
"Zeemiamon evolve to..."  
  
"Aleeamon evolve to..."  
  
"Treeamon evolve to..."  
  
"Paremon!"  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"SpiltAngemon!"  
  
"PlatinumZeemiamon!"  
  
"WereAleeamon!"  
  
"WereTreeamon!"  
  
Kevin ran over to BlackTailmon with Toni and Unomon.  
  
"BlackTailmon!" Kevin said picking up BlackTailmon. Grizzmon  
looked at the group and found one person without protection.  
  
"!" It attack. The attack went flying right for Kindred.  
  
"Kindred!" The group shouted. Kenneth jumped and pushed Kindred  
out of the way.  
  
"Pooooooo!" The little sea horse digimon came from the woods  
blowing little pink screwed up bubbles at the attack which stopped  
it.  
  
"Get off me you PERVERT!" Kindred shout at Kenneth. He got up and  
dusted himself off.  
  
"Well, your welcome." He said.  
  
"GROWL!" Grizzmon tried to attacked the digimon.  
  
"Kindred! Card slash!" Toni yelled.  
  
"Digi Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Kindred card slashed the  
card.  
  
'Evolution'  
  
"Horseamon evolve to..."  
  
"SeaHorsemon!"  
  
"It evolved! That little thing must be Kindred's partner!" Mara  
said.  
  
"Everyone! Attack!" Toni said.  
  
"Triple Horn Thunder!"  
  
"Lightening Growl!"  
  
"Double Dark Flame!"  
  
"Platinum Blast!"  
  
"Tail Clunk II!"  
  
"Bubble Beam!"  
  
"Fire Claw!" The attacks hit the digimon and deleted it. All the  
digimon degenerated.  
  
"I figured out I was you parrtner!" The digimon said to Kindred.  
  
"My partner?" Kindred said.  
  
"Yeah! I'm Horrseamon!" The digimon said.  
  
"See! I do have a partner!" Kindred said.  
  
"So what? I have two." Mara said.  
  
"Thank you for help heer!" Horseamon said.  
  
"It's alright." Kenneth said. 


	13. Gijinka For All

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Serecatusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Ginijka For All  
  
"It's starting to get dark." Diego said.  
  
"And it's getting cold." Katie said.  
  
"Maybe we should start a fire and get some food." Toni said. The  
others nodded. They all went off to get some food. They came back  
with some meat apples and wood.  
  
"Rabbiemon?" Toni said.  
  
"Wack weg wire wick!" Rabbiemon kicked the wood and I fire  
started. All of a sudden Terriermon fell to the ground holding his  
side.  
  
"Ah!" He shouted in pain.  
  
"Rayden!" The group ran over to Terriermon.  
  
"What is that Terriermon doing? He looks in pain." Sceleratusmon  
said from Kevin shoulder.  
  
"Rayden!" Leekiamon said looking at her partner in pain. The  
Gemimon watched blinking.  
  
"AH!" The dark spore went out of Terriermon from the dark scar.  
It went straight into the camp fire.  
  
"Rayden? Are you alright?" Mara said picking up Terriermon.  
  
"I... I think so..." He said.  
  
"What was that thing?" Kevin asked. Then a popping sound came  
from the fire. They looked over to see a ton of them dark spores  
come from the fire. They went straight for the children.  
  
"Get them off!" Katie screamed. As they started up the group.  
  
"Oh no!" Terriermon said watching in horror, unable to do  
anything.  
  
"Grr!" Neealamon started jumping on the dark spores.  
  
"Get off Mara you Mother Fuckers!" BlueCalumon said squishing  
them.  
  
"Get away from Toni! Claw Slash!" Mewamon slashed at them.  
  
"Wea!" Rabbiemon was squishing them by jumping on them.  
  
"Leave Diego alone!" Aleeamon said clawing at them.  
  
"And Katie!" Zeemiamon smacked some away.  
  
"You stay away from Kenneth! Clunk!" Treeamon was hitting them  
with his tail.  
  
"You better leave Kevin alone!" Sceleratusmon shouted kicking at  
them.  
  
"Get away from Kinndred! Poo!" Horseamon was attacking them  
trapping them in pink little screwed up heart bubbles.  
  
"AH!" Mara screamed as one made it to her side and went in.  
"Mara!" Terriermon said running over to Mara. He tripped and slid  
to a stop beside her. "Come on Mara! You can fight it!"  
  
"AH!" Mara hair started to turn white.  
  
"Cuz! Er... AH!" Kenneth screamed as one went into his side too.  
His hair started to have parts of white in it.  
  
"AH! It hurts!" Katie screamed. Her hair was turning pink.  
  
"AH! Why did I do this!" Diego screamed. His hair was going  
purple.  
  
"What the hell is that! AH!" Kindred screamed. Her hair was  
turning a red-ish color.  
  
"Sis! AH!" Kevin screamed as one went into him too.  
  
"Stupid Roleplay! AH!" Toni screamed. Her brown hair was turning  
blue.  
  
"Oh no..." Terriermon said.  
  
"AH!" Mara's hair was fully white. White fur was growing all over  
her. Her cloths began to melt into fur also.  
  
"Mara?" Neealamon said looking at her partner.  
  
"Er... AH!" Kenneth's hair was black and brown still, yet there  
were some white spots. Black, white, and brown fur continued  
growing down him. His cloths where melted into fur too. Pink Fur  
grew down Katie too.  
  
"AH!" Diego's hair was purple and the rest of him was turning the  
same color.  
  
"AH!" Kindred was turning a cream color expect her hair.  
  
"Er..." Kevin had greyish fur growing down him.  
  
Toni skin was turning blue. Her nose was turning white and hard.  
"AH!" Claws popped from her finger tips. "Why... Why did I have  
to be a Veemon?"  
  
"Toni? What's happening to you?" Mewamon said.  
  
"Er... Ginijka Evolution... AH!" Toni screamed in pain as a V  
appeared on her forehead.  
  
"AH!" Mara start to shrink. Her ears went long and pointed like a  
cat's. Yellow gloves appeared around her hands. Claws sprouted  
from them. A long tail grew. Her nose turned pink and cat like.  
Whiskers sprouted from the nose area. Lied on the ground panting  
on her paws  
  
"Mara?" Terriermon said. He put his paw on her.  
  
"Er..." She looked at Terriermon. He had tear felled eyes. She  
looked down at herself. "I'm a Tailmon. A real Tailmon." She  
said.  
  
"Mara!" Terriermon hugged her as best he could.  
  
"Rayden..." She as so put her arms around him. She looked to the  
others.  
  
"ER..." Kenneth also start to shrink. His nose turned black and  
cat like. Whiskers sprouted from the nose area. Yellow gloves  
appeared around his hands like Mara's. His ears went long and  
pointed like a cat's too. Claws sprouted from them. A long tail  
grew. He looked just like Mara expect he was brown, black, and  
white. He was lying on his back, also panting.  
  
"AH!" Katie screamed. She also started to shrink like the other  
too. A long tail grew. Her nose turned pink and cat like.  
Whiskers sprouted from the nose area. Yellow gloves appeared  
around her hands. Her ears went long and pointed like a cat's.  
Claws sprouted from her gloved paws. She was also lied on the  
ground panting with her head in her paws. She looked like Mara and  
Kenneth too, except she was pink.  
  
"EAH!" Diego was all the way purple expect on his chest there was  
a little evil looking yellow smiley. His nose turned small and  
black. He started to shrink too. His ears grew long and on top  
his head. A tail grew. He's feet turned cat like and claws grew.  
He lied on the ground on his side.  
  
"AH!" Kindred screamed. She started to shrink. Her leg turned  
rabbit like. Her hair turn really puffy. A long red-ish tail,  
about same size of her new self grew. She lied on the ground also  
panting.  
  
"AH!" Kevin's ears grew long. They grew back and curled around in  
back. He grew smaller. A tail grew. The tip curled up.  
  
"Er..." Toni's ears grew long and up. Her mouth grew a little  
bit over the other one, like an over bite. Her feet tuned like  
Mara's and Diego, except instead of fur her skin was all blue. A  
lizard like tail grew from her back. Her nose had became horn  
like. She was on her hands and knees panting. All the digimon were  
standing in frount of their partners watching in horror as the  
humans turned into digimon themselves.  
  
Soon all the humans now turned digimon were panting on the ground.  
Toni now a Veemon her goggles still on her head and her glasses.  
Her eyes still green. Mara now a Tailmon with her bandanna still  
on. Her eyes still blue. Katie a PinkTailmon she her hair clips her  
own hair. Her eyes still blue. Kenneth a Mikemon his head and arm  
bans still on. His eyes still purple-ish. Kevin a Johtomon with his  
glasses. His eye still hazel. Kindred a Pipmon with her sun  
glasses. Her eyes the same as Kevin's. Diego an Impmon with his  
blue eyes still.  
  
"That.... Hurt..." Johtomon moaned. Terriermon and Neealamon  
helped Tailmon up.  
  
"Why did she have to get turned into a digimon too..." Leekiamon  
said to herself. Veemon sat holding her head.  
  
"I'm a pink Gatomon!" PinkTailmon said.  
  
"Tailmon. A PinkTailmon." Tailmon said.  
  
"Tailmon, whatever."  
  
"I can't believe I'm an Impmon..." Impmon sighed. Aleeamon rubbed  
against him.  
  
"Hey, at least you ain't a stupid little puff ball. What am I  
anyways?" Pipmon asked.  
  
"You don't look baaaaad!" Horseamon said.  
  
"You look like Pip from Chrono Cross!" Johtomon laughed.  
  
"Shut up. I wouldn't be talking, you look like a mouse! Of course  
look at your partner." She said.  
"Hey! Dis him as much as you want but don't dis me!" Sceleratusmon  
shouted.  
  
Tailmon's, PinkTailmon's, and Mikemon's tails twitched looking over  
at Johtomon. Johtomon goes wide-eye and gulps. "Ep."  
  
The three cat like digimon ran after Johtomon. "What the? Kevin?"  
  
"Must run. Must run." He panted running from Tailmon, PinkTailmon,  
and Mikemon. Sceleratusmon tried flying keeping up with them.  
  
"Mara? What are you doing?"  
  
"Stop you mother fuckers!"  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"When I get to you I'm going to clunk you good Kenneth!" The three  
cat digimon's partner ran after their partners.  
  
"Ba-Boom!" Impmon had managed to get in a tree and threw a fireball  
at Veemon. Aleeamon blinked and looked over to his partner."He he"  
  
"Hey! V-Head butt!" She hit the tree to make Impmon fall out and a  
bunch of nuts. Aleeamon climbed down with his partner. "Now that's  
funny!"  
  
"Any other time that would be funny, but that's Aleeamon partner,  
and he's good!" Mewamon said.  
  
"What won't weem wike Woni." Rabbiemon said worried.  
  
"Grrr!" Impmon "Ba-Boom!"  
  
"Oooo! Nuts!" Pipmon said running over to newly fallen nuts on the  
ground.  
  
"Kindrrrred?  
  
"What's going on here?" Terriermon said. He flies in frount of  
Tailmon, PinkTailmon, and Mikemon. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I think there going nuts! Me too!" Gemimon said.  
  
"Rayden will make it better!" Leekiamon said.  
  
"We got to get the mouse!" Tailmon yelled.  
  
"What? That's Kevin guys! Kevin!" He said pointing to Johtomon.  
That's was trying to dug a hole in the ground under a tree.  
Terriermon sweat dropped. Tailmon blinked and put her paw to her  
head.  
  
"Man.. Then agars are strong..." She said.  
  
"What happened?" PinkTailmon said blinking.  
  
"Wow man..." Mikemon said.  
  
"Come back here Impmon!" Veemon shouted.  
"Make me you goody to shoo!" Impmon yelled back.  
  
"Grr! V-Head butt!" Veemon yelled throwing herself at Impmon.  
Impmon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Haha! You missed! Flame Funnel" Impmon started before PinkTailmon  
stop him.  
  
"Diego! That's Toni! You don't attack Toni!" PinkTailmon said.  
  
"Toni, it the ergs because of Gijinka Evolution. You got to fight  
them." Tailmon said in frount of Veemon. Impmon and Veemon blinked.  
  
"Man.. They are strong..." Veemon said.  
  
"I can't believe I caused this..." Impmon said looking down once he  
got control of himself.  
  
"Diego you didn't cause this. What ever turned you evil did."  
PinkTailmon said. Impmon sighed.  
  
Veemon looked and run over to Johtomon which had a pretty big hole  
now. "Kevin. It's alright!"  
  
"I have to find. There after me!" He squeaked in the hole. Veemon  
jumped into it.  
  
"Hey you can stop anytime now!" Sceleratusmon said to her partner.  
  
"Must dig, must hind." Johtomon squeaked digging more and more.  
  
"Kevin, it's okay it's just the agars of Ginijka Evolution. You  
just got to fight them." Veemon lied a hand on Johtomon's shoulder.  
He stop digging and loosed up.  
  
"Man.. I didn't think I like this Gijinka Evolution much..."  
Johtomon said. Veemon smiled. They climb out of the hole.  
  
"I told you I was going to do this when I caught you! CLUNK!"  
  
"Ow!" Mikemon rubbed his head and looked around. He saw Pipmon  
running around picking up nuts. He went over.  
  
"Kiiiiiiiiindreeeeed, don't yoooou think we haaaaaaaave enoooooough  
nuuuuuuuts?"  
  
"I can't believe it. The only urge you had was to pick up nuts?" He  
said. Pipmon looked at him and blinked. She walked over to him.  
  
"Well here then." She dropped all the nuts out top of him and  
walked over to the group. Mikemon sighed now covered in nuts. 


	14. Eyption vs Flower, The Prefect Bastemon

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney.  
We take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with  
exception Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14:Eyption vs Flower, The Prefect Bastemon  
  
Soon they and eat some meat apples (and nuts) and were asleep.  
Tailmon sleep with BlueCalumon while Neealamon slept by Rabbiemon.  
Terriermon slept not too far Tailmon with Gemimon and Leekiamon  
using one of his ears as a blanket. Veemon slept with Mewamon and  
Aleeamon since they were together. Impmon slept by PinkTailmon so  
that he'll have someone with him to stay warm. Zeemiamon slept with  
them two. Mikemon slept with Treeamon. Pipmon slept close to her  
little brother now Johtomon with Sceleratusmon and Horseamon.  
  
Leekiamon opened her eyes to see Tailmon near Terriermon. She  
glared at Terriermon and wrapped Terriermon's ears tighter around  
her and scooted closer to Terriermon. She fell back to sleep  
glaring at her.  
  
Two yellow-ish human like eyes glowed from the trees. A smile went  
across his face. "Vase One complete now for vase two." He said  
before returning to the shadows allowing them to sleep peacefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tailmon awake yawning. She looked at her D-Analyzer. It was about  
11:35 am. "Man... We slept most of the day away. Hey guys awake  
up!" She said. All of the digimon began waking up and stretching.  
  
"Oy... Hm? Man, what time is it?" Veemon asked.  
  
"About 11:35." Tailmon said.  
  
"Wow. We did sleep in!" Terriermon said.  
  
"Kindred would never let me sleep in this long..." Johtomon said.  
  
"And I if I was awake, I still won't have let you." Pipmon replied.  
  
"Poor kid." Mikemon said stretching.  
  
"Oh like your mom would let you ether." Terriermon said.  
  
"Yea, I guess not." He said he looked to the ground beside him at  
his tail. "So got anymore of them nuts, Kindred? Or did you store  
them all for winter?"  
  
"No, you ate them all. I never thought a cat could eat so much."  
Pipmon shout back.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if I was hungry! Ow!" Mikemon said just as  
Treeamon clunked him with his tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Them assholes. Where in the hell am I... I can't believe that gay-  
ass Diego got me." Patamon mumbled going there the trees.  
  
"What in the hell did he do to me?" He looked at his now orange  
with black fingers.  
  
"Damn Diego. I can't let them see me like this. He would beat me to  
a pulp with me look like this. God Damn it all!" He shouted.  
  
"Hello." He heard a voice say behind him. He jumped and looked  
around behind him. There stood a digimon with a human woman body,  
Black and purple gogo boots, knee and arm pads, metal cover her top  
and bottom parts demon wings, a helmet with a pentagram on it, and  
a long whip.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Patamon said.  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out." She said.  
  
"Yeah? And what the hell do you want?" Patamon said glaring.  
"I'd be nicer, I could kill you with a blink of an eye."  
  
"You think I give a fuck?"  
  
"Maybe with something worse then death, maybe." The digimon  
grinned. Patamon glared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veemon was walking looking to the ground rubbing v now on her  
forehead.  
  
"Hey Toni, what's wrong?" Tailmon said walking up to her.  
  
"I'm trying to remember all the times we roleplayed turning  
gijinka... I don't think saying: De-gijinka evolution will turn us  
back and we ain't on any evil island. I don't think anyways." She  
says.  
  
"So you guys don't have any idea how to turn back?" Neealamon  
asked.  
  
"Nope..." Tailmon sighed. Her tail drooping.  
  
"Hey well find away to get out of this." Terriermon said.  
  
"Yeah, we can't like go to the real world like this!" PinkTailmon  
said.  
  
"And why the hell not?" BlueCalumon said.  
  
"Because we don't want to be seen like this!" Pipmon said.  
  
"I don't know, you don't look too bad." Mikemon said.  
  
"Fuck you." Pipmon said.  
  
"Really?" Mikemon said.  
  
"Gr! Will you do something with your cousin, Mara!" Pipmon yelled.  
  
"He's not bugging me." Tailmon said grinning.  
  
"GR!" Pipmon said pulling on her ears.  
  
"fuck! She said FUCK!" BlueCalumon laughed.  
  
Tailmon climbed up a tree with Neealamon. "Man, it lot easier to  
get meat apples now!"  
  
Terriermon smiled up at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Hey! Help! Get them off!" Johtomon said. Mara looked over to him.  
He was trying to pull off vines that were wrapping around him.  
  
"Kevin!" Veemon said going to run to him but fell to the ground the  
vines had wrapped around her legs.  
  
"What are these things?!" Pipmon said trying to keep them from  
wrapping around her.  
  
"Cat Punch!" Mikemon slashed the vines off of Pipmon. Then the  
vines shot from the ground to throw him to the ground and wrapped  
around him.  
The vines shot up to bring Sceleratusmon to the ground also. "Get  
the hell off me!" She shouted.  
  
Pipmon looked over to Johtomon which now was incased by the vines.  
"Kevin!" The vines came up and began wrapping around her once  
again.  
  
"Kindred!" Horseamon said and vines can up also ensnaring the  
little seahorse digimon. Where Veemon was standing was the vines  
covered shape of her. Mewamon and Rabbiemon where also slowing  
getting covered.  
  
"Ba boom! Ba Boom!" Impmon said trying to keep the vines from  
covering him also. The came from behind and threw him to the  
ground. Aleeamon was getting covered also.  
  
PinkTailmon was fighting without much luck slashing at them with  
her claws and Zeemiamon.  
  
"What the hell are these things!" BlueCalumon shouted trying to  
pull them off him also. Tailmon started to jump down.  
  
"Mara stay up there! The vines won't be able to get you!"  
Terriermon yelled up to Tailmon as he was trying to pull the vines  
off of himself with Leekiamon on his head. Gemimon was biting at  
the vines trying to ensnare him in hopes of stopping them, without  
much luck.  
  
Tailmon looked nervously around. She blinked whe she saw a huge  
flower behind a bush. She went wide-eye when she realized that it  
was a Blossomon.  
  
Johtomon, Veemon, Mikemon, and Sceleratusmon were now completely  
consumed by the vines and the rest of them were close to it.  
  
Tailmon reached around ro her now smaller backpack and was relieved  
to feel he cards.  
  
She grad one. "I hope this works."  
  
"Digi-Modify! Digivice Card Active!" Tailmon card slashed the card.  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
Tailmon blinked. She was kind of hoping that she would evolve  
herself, but that would work. She climb on Praemon which jumped  
off the branch they were on and toward Blossomon.  
  
Blossomon turned toward Tailmon and Praemon grinning. Her roots in  
the ground, contecting to the group.  
  
"Release them!" Tailmon shouted.  
  
"I don't think so. I have orders to delete you all and I will obey  
them." She said. The vines tightening around the group. Vines shout  
from the ground which Praemon and Tailmon slashed with no problems.  
  
"It looks like I'll have to take care of you myself." Blossomon  
said grinning."Throwing Leaves!"  
  
"Ah!" They throw Mara and Praemon back into the clearing.  
  
Praemon charged back to Blossomon. Tailmon got up and saw that  
everyone was now consumed by the vines. If someone did know better,  
they would just think it was a bunch of plants. "Oh god."  
  
"Triple Horn Thunder!" Praemon attacked. Blossomon took the attack  
with any damage.  
  
"Thorny Whip!" Blossomon threw Praemon to the ground and began  
whipping her nonstop.  
  
"Paremon!" Tailmon yelled. A light shine from one of the plants. It  
released BlueCalumon with his crystal glowing. Mara's digivice card  
changed into a Blue Card.  
  
"A Blue Card... Right! Digi-Modfliy! Blue Card Active!" Tailmon  
slashed.  
  
"Praemon Matrix Evolve to..."  
  
"Bastemon!" The now Prefect Egyptian cat stood in front of  
Blossomon.  
  
"No matter! Thorny Whip!" Bastemon flew into the air dodging them.  
  
"Staff of Eternity!" A staff came into view and shoot right threw  
Blossomon. Blossomon was deleted along with the vines around the  
group.  
  
Tailmon ran to Terriermon as he fell forward. There was slashed on  
him were the vines cut into the skin. All of them were like that,  
Johtomon was the worst being the first.  
  
She looked worryingly at Terriermon, his face was purple from lack  
of oxygen. "Rayden! Wake up! Come on! You can't died as a digimon!  
You just can't!" She said tears in her eyes. 


	15. Connections

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15: Connections  
  
Terriermon wasn't waking up. Bastemon went over to Tailmon who was  
crying. "Mara, don't worry." She said. Tailmon looked up at her.  
  
"Cairo Stream!" A wave of almost water like energy washed over the  
group. She degenerated. The wounds from the vines heal. Terriermon  
gasped for fresh air as did the others.  
  
"Guys! Your okay!" Tailmon said.  
  
"It...seems.. is.." Terriermon said still panting a bit.  
  
"I knew them vines couldn't get Rayden!" Leekiamon said.  
  
"Lucky Neealamon went to Prefect!" Tailmon.  
  
"She went to Prefect?" Veemon asked after catching her breath.  
  
"Yeah! And look!" She puled out her blue card.  
  
"A blue card!" Impmon said.  
  
"Cool!" Veemon said. "How did you get it?"  
  
"It just turned into a blue card." She said.  
  
"We'll it sure came in handy where ever it came from." Mikemon said  
sighing pulling his headband back.  
  
Pipmon helped Johtomon up. "You okay, Kevin?" Johtomon nodded. "This  
why I wanted us to go back to the Real World!" Pipmon yelled, knowing  
he was okay.  
  
"I don't think we should go back it the Real World like this. And not  
just the fact of us looking like digimon." Impmon said looking to her  
red gloves.  
  
"Why not? I mean, they went to the Real World and were fine."  
PinkTailmon pointed to the partners.  
  
"Finally! Someone notices us!" Mewamon said sarcastically.  
  
Veemon sighed. "If we go to the Real World we might effect the whole  
world or something. I mean, the thing that went in our sides might  
come out like it did with Rayden and effect everyone."  
  
Terriermon looked down. He did feel a bit guilty, the thing that  
turned all the others into digimon was from him.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about other day of walking nothing much happened to the group.  
Soon the sun was starting to set. Veemon sat in front of a tree.  
  
"Man. The end of our first day as digimon." She sighed looking at  
Mewamon.  
  
"Yeah, and Neealamon evolving was the icing on the cake." Tailmon  
grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we were easy prey before she evolved." Johtomon sighed. Veemon  
got out her dairy and began writing.  
  
'August 25, 2002 (digital world time)/ August 1, 2002 (real world  
time)  
  
I know I haven't been writing in this thing for awhile, but a lot has  
been happing. We got Diego out of his 'I'm the son of darkness,  
Diablo' kick. All of our digimon evolved to adult, that sound give us  
some sort of rite or something, maybe not... Well, of course  
Leekiamon, Rabbiemon, and BlueCalumon haven't.. But they will probably  
evolve sometime soon. After Diego got back with our team these dark  
spores came from Rayden's waist and into ours, turning us humans into  
digimon. Mara and myself knew what happened to us from roleplaying.  
We had ginijka evolved in that.  
  
Maybe there is more of a connection with our roleplaying the what we  
knew. I mean, Rayden is almost the spitting image for the character of  
Rayden that Mara and myself made up. It's kind of weird, the fact that  
all of our partners were also from the roleplay. Mewamon and Rabbiemon  
was of course my partners. Neealamon and BlueCalumon was Mara's, heck  
BlueCalumon even has the cussing problem. Gemimon and Leekiamon were  
Rayden's partner's in the roleplay. Yet, I think Leekiamon's obsession  
with the character 'Rayden, and my brother Rayden is more. Aleeamon  
was Jericho's partner, but his Diego's also. Diego did even know we  
like digimon, he even 'made-up Aleeamon', just like we did... Come to  
think about it. Treeamon was Jericho's partner also, but he is also  
Kenneth's. Katie also came too. We used her as a character in our  
roleplay even with the same partner Zeemiamon... We even used Ryo,  
Ken, and Sam or Osama in the roleplay. All of this was in season one  
of our roleplay.  
  
I remember when we started roleplay. Mara and myself were board out of  
ours minds. I roleplayed on the internet a lot with DDC (Digidestined  
of Cyberspace) and other people. So I decide what the heck and got one  
going with her. We drew up some characters and made-up their digimon  
and the roleplay kicked off. basically, what would you would think  
would be so cool to happened to you if you went to the digital world,  
for good or bad. That lasted five seasons, the first one was long,  
yes, but we roleplayed to were me and Mara were angels and all of us  
could like talk to each other threw our minds with mind-link. We had  
bishonen, team-mates and everything. Season two was about like the  
anime, all of us older with new a few new destined. Heh, Kevin so  
reminds me of Kyle of the roleplay. We had it in the roleplay that the  
'originals' were like famous. Kyle was this reporter on us that would  
do almost anything for a story. He later became a destined. He partner  
was Sceleratusmon. Also a girl in season two, Jessica, had Horseamon  
as a partner... It's just weird. By season 5 we had cat and dog people  
and these super-soldiers around trying to kill the team. I'm just glad  
we do have to worry about them. Heck, a lot of the roleplay took place  
while Mara and myself were sleep deprived and trying to stay awake on  
caffeine and empty stomachs.  
  
Now, the roleplay seems to be turning into real life though... It's  
new and weird being a Veemon. Mara ginijka evolved into a Tailmon,  
Diego an Impmon, Katie a PinkTailmon, Kenneth a Mikemon, Kevin a  
Johtomon (which is so kawaii!), Kindred a Pipmon, which really reminds  
me of the play station game: Chrono Cross's Pip, and Rayden is still a  
Terriermon sadly. Gary was turned into a Patamon, but he snuck off  
somewhere. I guess he's still a jerk in the Digital World.  
Today we were attacked by a Blossomon which nearly killed us all, but  
Neealamon had evolved to Bastemon, prefect level, and beat it. One  
thing is for sure though, day 27 into our travels and something is  
still out there and our adventure is just began.'  
  
Veemon sighed and closed her dairy. She placed it back in her backpack  
and looked up to see Johtomon standing over her. She smiled. "Hey."  
  
"What does 'kawaii' mean?" He asked. Veemon blushed.  
  
"Well, a, it means.."  
  
"Cute! Kawaii means cute or cutie!" Tailmon said. Veemon's blush grew  
deeper as she glared at her friend's grin.  
  
"How can I be 'cute'? I'm a mouse!" Johtomon said completely missing  
the real point.  
  
"So, whose standing guard?" Mikemon yawned.  
  
"Thanks for offering, cuz!" Tailmon said.  
  
"What?" Mikemon said.  
  
"Let's just pray no digimon attack tonight." PinkTailmon said  
stretching before lying down.  
  
"Don't jinx it, for Treeamon and me!" Mikemon said.  
  
"How stand I'm standing guard huh? Clunk!" Treeamon clunked him.  
  
Terriermon threw some more wood on the fire before lying down.  
  
"Yeah, let's NOT hope that some digimon will come and attack Kenneth."  
Pipmon yawned.  
  
Soon all of them were asleep. Mikemon sighed and sated down by a tree  
with Treeamon curled up beside him. He was looking into the fire and  
sighed. Well one thing about it. At least he was a different planet  
away from his mom. 


	16. Cat Fight

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16: Cat Fight  
(Author's Note: Here you go guys)  
  
The night slowly pasted. Luckily for them no digimon attacked. Good  
thing too, because Mikemon had fell asleep through the night without  
trading off.  
  
Veemon yawned waking up. She looked over to see Johtomon sleep on her  
shoulder with a big snot bubble. She smiled trying not to pop it.  
  
She decided to leave the bubble only and got up lying Johtomon's head  
lightly on her backpack. She decide to round up some meat apples.  
Everyone was still fast asleep. She smiled and went into the woods to  
get some apples.  
  
She looked up to a good meat apple tree. She smiled. "Well, gijinka  
evolution I guess is good for something. V-Head butt!" She head butted  
the tree. A bunch of apples of different colors fell down. She rubbed  
her head and started picking up the meat apples.  
  
"What's a little digimon like yourself doing out this early?" Veemon  
heard a voice say.  
  
She turned around and went wide-eyed dropping the apples. She backed  
up into the tree as she saw the digimon behind her. "LadyDevimon.."  
She said lightly under her breath.  
  
"Salutations, my piece of data." LadyDevimon said grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tailmon yawned waking up. She stretched with her paws out in font of  
her. She sat up and blinked seeing Mikemon fast asleep. She picked up  
a rock.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Mikemon said wake up and running his head  
where the rock hit.  
  
"You fell asleep during your watch!" Tailmon yelled.  
  
"Do you have to be so loud?" PinkTailmon complained yawning.  
  
"Nope, but ewe are anyways." Mikemon said back.  
  
"I was trying to SLEEP! Clunk!" Treeamon clunked Mikemon.  
  
"Will everyone shut the hell up?!" BlueCalumon yelled.  
  
"Your were louder then all of them, Blue..." Neealamon said.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Whe's wight." Rabbiemon said.  
  
"Fuck you, too!" He said before going back into Tailmon's backpack and  
listening to the sweet lullaby of 'Sandman' by Metallica.  
  
"I guess it's pretty much time to wake up." Terriermon yawned.  
  
"Damn, Hey you, wake up... zzzzz... Wake up! Huh? Dunce.." Gemimon  
said waking up his other head.  
  
Terriermon shook his ear. "Come on Leekiamon, wake up." He shook out  
the little winged gerbil like digimon. She yawned and flew onto  
Terriermon's head falling back to sleep. Terrierimon sighed.  
  
Impmon yawned waking up. he looked to Aleeamon sleeping by Mewamon and  
smiled.  
  
"Hey, where's Toni?" Johtomon asked waking up and seeing her gone.  
  
Tailmon shrugged. "That idiot fell asleep." She pointed to Mikemon.  
  
"Yeah, idiot! Clunk!" Treeamon said clunking him again.  
  
"I vote we never let him stand guard again." Pipmon said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mikemon yawned before getting clunked again.  
"Ow!"  
  
Johtomon shook Mewamon awake.  
  
"What?!" She yelled waking up.  
  
"Do you know where Toni is?" Johtomon asked.  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" She asked in the middle of another yawn.  
"You are her partner..." Johtomon said.  
  
"Not all partners have to be, 'Oh, you're the greatest and I'll stay  
by your side twenty-four seven." Sceleratusmon said. Johtomon sighed.  
  
"Woni's win wouble..." Rabbiemon said. Mewamon blinked realizing it  
now that she was awake.  
  
"Your right..." She said. Johtomon bit his bottom lip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veemon was running throw the woods. She jumped threw a hiding tree and  
pulled her knees up to her chest that was bleeding from a huge claw  
slash. She looked at the top of the tree panting "Someone... Please  
come..." She said.  
  
"Someone like me?" LadyDevimon asked walking threw the tree.  
  
"Shit!!" Veemon screamed. As a light shined though the woods and hit  
her card pack.  
  
"What the?!" LadyDevimon said.  
  
She looked to it and pulled out a blue card. "A blue card... Yes! Digi-  
Modify! Blue Card Active!"  
  
LadyDevimon glared to Veemon. "Whatever that was it didn't work.  
Darkness Wave!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A light shined from Tailmon's backpack into the woods.  
  
"What the?" Mara said taking off her pack. She un-zipped it to find  
the light coming from BlueCalumon's crystal. The light stopped and  
BlueCalumon passed out. Mewamon began to glow with the light of  
evolution.  
  
"Mewamon evolve to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Unomon matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Galamaymon!"  
  
An angel digimon stood were Unomon was. She had long white hair, a  
long white shirt, jeans, and a peace sign necklace.  
  
"Come on, Toni's this way." Galamaymon flew into the woods with the  
group running after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veemon screamed as she was throw out of the tree and to the ground.  
She curled up into a ball wincing in pain. LadyDevimon smiled down at  
her. "Your data is mine."  
  
"Thunder Wings!" lighting came from Galamaymon's wings and down on  
LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon glared up at Galamaymon.  
"How about a real challenge?" Galamaymon antagonized. LadyDevimon's  
wings flapped as she tool into the air. The group ran into the area.  
  
"Toni? Are you okay? Toni?" Johtomon said by her. She was knocked  
out.  
  
"Toni? Hey, wake up." Terrierimon said shaking the Veemon lightly.  
  
Tailmon bit her bottom lip. "She was attacked by a perfect digimon.  
She's lucky she's alive..."  
  
Rabbiemon hopped over to his partner. 'Wealing Wtare." Rabbiemon  
stared at Veemon as his eyes began to glow. The wounds on Veemon began  
healing up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
LadyDevimon smiled flying around Galamaymon. "So you think you have a  
chance against me, whitey?"  
  
"I don't think so, I know I'll kick your slutty ass!" Galamaymon said  
back.  
  
LadyDevimon slashed at Galamaymon ripping her shirt a bit.  
  
"Grrr!" Galamaymon flew at LadyDevimon sending a kick across her face.  
  
"Bitch! Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon shouted before attacking.  
  
Galamaymon was sent flying backwards by the attack. Feathers came from  
her wings.  
  
LadyDevimon took a feather and ran her feather along it. "Your data  
will be sweet, little angel." She said.  
  
Galamaymon caught herself and went flying at LadyDevimon. She tackled  
LadyDevimon to the ground and pinned her.  
  
"Bye-bye, bitch. Lighting Wings!" Lighting came from Galamaymon's  
wings once again and hit LadyDevimon. At the close range of the  
attack, it deleted LadyDevimon.  
  
Galamaymon stood up fixing her shirt and back to the others de-  
evolving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veemon was still knocked out leaned up against a tree. Aleeamon ran  
over to Mewamon walking into the area.  
  
"Mewamon! Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"A little ruffed up, but that slut LadyDevimon is deleted." She  
replied.  
  
"I heard slut!" BlueCalumon said poking his head out of Tailmon's  
backpack.  
  
"What do you know. He wakes up at the sound of cuss words. Heh."  
Terrierimon said.  
  
"Who's the fucking slut?" BlueCalumon said. Tailmon rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's deleted."  
  
"Well, fuck then." BlueCalumon said returning to the backpack to  
listen to the CD playing. 


	17. Fish Fight

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17: Fish Fighting  
  
They decided to stay where they were at. It probably wouldn't be a  
good idea to be hiking much (that was subjected by Mikemon). Tailmon  
sighed and sat against a tree.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm put for something other then  
meat apples." Mikemon said.  
  
"And what else is around here?" PinkTailmon said.  
  
"Well someone could go fishing." Mikemon pointed out.  
  
"Hey! Thanks Kenneth!" Tailmon said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For going fishing for us." Tailmon grinned. Mikemon sighed.  
  
"Alright, but I'm getting first dibs." He said walking toward a nearby  
river with Treeamon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" Treeamon asked while Mikemon was making a  
fishing pole.  
  
"I'm going to try and catch something other then meat apples." He  
said.  
  
"You can't catch meat apples." Treeamon said.  
  
"I'm going to try and catch some fish." He replied.  
  
"Oh... Hm... Clunk!"  
  
"Ow! What did I do?" Mikemon said rubbing where Treeamon clunked him.  
  
"Nothing, I just felt like clunking up." Treeamon grinned.  
  
"Ow.. I think it's bleeding.."  
  
"A.. Kenneth... A" Treeamon said.  
  
"What is it?" Mikemon asked, just before a tail wrapped around his  
legs and started to pull him to the river. Mikemon dug his claws into  
the ground. "Er! Treeamon! Help!"  
  
"Tail Clunk! Tail Cluck! Tail Clunk!" Treeamon began trying to get the  
tail off Mikemon. Mikemon's claws gave out as he was sent flying  
backwards with the tail on his legs into the river.  
  
"Kenneth!" Treeamon said running to the water's edge. He jumped in  
trying to dog paddle in the river, without much luck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When is that mullet head going to get back with those fish?" Pipmon  
said as she tapped her foot.  
  
"Maybe the fish don't wannnt to be cauggghhht, Kinnndred." Horseamon  
said.  
  
"Oy..." Veemon said starting to wake up. She put her hand to her head.  
  
"Toni's waking up!" Johtomon said.  
  
"Oy... Huh? Where's LadyDevimon?!" Veemon said.  
  
"I went to perfect and deleted her." Mewamon said.  
  
"Sweet, how long have I been out?"  
  
"A couple of hours. It's like five in the afternoon." Terriermon said.  
  
"Awe man... Sorry I wasted most of the day.." Veemon sighed.  
  
"It's alright. Kenneth went to get some fish for dinner. No meat  
apples!" Tailmon said.  
  
"Boo to meat apples!" Johtomon said. Veemon laughed.  
  
All of a sudden Tailmon's backpack began to glow again. The light of  
it shot off in the direction that Mikemon left.  
  
Veemon blinked. "That's were it came from!"  
"What?" Rabbiemon said.  
  
"That light is what gave me my blue card." Veemon said.  
  
"Which means Kenneth's in trouble!" Tailmon gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light shined threw the water as Mikemon was trying his hardest to  
get MegaSeadramon's tail off of him. He was running out of air fast.  
Then he noticed his cards. He pulled out the newly changed blue card  
and slashed it.  
  
"Treeamon evolve to..."  
  
"WereTreeamon!"  
  
"WereTreeamon matrix evolve to..."  
  
"War Treeamon!"  
  
Mikemon's air gave out. His eyes closed as his arms went limp as he  
passed out.  
  
WarTreeamon swam threw the water at MegaSeadramon. WarTreeamon took  
out his blade and slashed MegaSeadramon's tail in half.  
  
MegaSeadramon deleted from the tail up. WarTreeamon picked Mikemon  
from the waters and swim to the surface.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group of digimon ran to the shore.  
  
"This is where he was fishing..." PinkTailmon said looking around.  
Tailmon looked around to see the claw marks. She bent down by them  
running her paw in them.  
  
"Oh god... it looks like her was dragged into the river..." She said.  
  
"He's a great swimmer. I'm sure he'll be okay." Terriermon said  
lightly. WarTreeamon burst threw the surface.  
  
"He's herrre!" Horseamon zoomed around WarTreeamon coughing waking to  
the shore.  
  
"Hey! I was suppose to evolve next!" Sceleratusmon yelled.  
  
"Kenneth!" PinkTailmon ran over as WarTreeamon set Mikemon on the  
ground.  
  
"I don't think he's breathing! He needs CPR!"Impmon said.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss my cousin!"Tailmon said.  
  
"Me nether!" PinkTailmon said.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss a guy!" Johtomon said. Pipmon rolled her eyes.  
"Out of the way!" She said nearly pushing Impmon to the ground. She  
opened Mikemon's mouth. "If your faking, your dead meat."  
  
She breathed into his mouth and pushed on his chest. She did this for  
about four times before Mikemon began coughing up water. He turned  
over and continued coughing. WarTreeamon de-evolved back to Treeamon  
and walked by him.  
  
"Kenneth, you alright cuz?" Tailmon asked.  
  
"Y-yeah." He said lightly, his fur soaked.  
  
"He he, you kissed him."Johtomon said to Pipmon.  
  
"Great... I guess we're not going anyplace." Sceleratusmon sighed.  
  
They walked till they found a good place and set up camp. Terriermon  
sighed and sat by the just made fire.  
  
"Hey." Tailmon said walking up.  
  
"Hey Mara." Terriermon said looking up at her. She sat by him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tailmon asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, something is on your mind."  
  
Terriermon sighed and looked back to the fire. "I guess... I just feel  
a bit responsible about everyone going gijinka and all. The dark spore  
things came from me..."  
  
Tailmon put her paw on his shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault. It  
just happened. If it's anyone or thing's fault it's what ever took  
over Diego." Tailmon said.  
  
Leekiamon lied a little ways behind the two glaring. She wanted  
Rayden. He was HER partner, not Mara's. 


	18. Leekiamon's Choice

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18: Leekiamon's Choice  
  
Leekiamon lied by Terriermon. Everyone was asleep except her.  
  
"Doesn't Rayden not see how much you like him? You do your best for  
him. It's that Mara's fault. Only if Rayden could see." Leekiamon  
thought as she looked into the long dead fire.  
  
"Pss. Hey there little guy." She looked around to see a human walking  
into camp from the woods. He was taller then any human she had saw  
before, even taller then that Gary person. He had on baggy jeans, a  
black ripped t-shirt, and a gold loop earring in his right ear. His  
hair was black except the tips, which were blue. His eyes were a  
bright yellow, almost unhuman.  
  
"Who are you?" Leekiamon asked.  
  
"My name is Kouji Kincad. I'm a destined as like the others." He said  
reveiling his black D-Analzyer.  
  
"Why haven't you joined the group?"  
  
"You could say that I like doing things my own way." He said lightly.  
He turn his back to Leekiamon grinning lightly. It faded when he heard  
Mikemon cough in his sleep.  
  
"Then why are you here now?" Leekiamon asked.  
  
"You sure ask alot of questions, don't you?" He said his back toward  
Leekiamon as he was glaring at Mikemon making sure he was still  
asleep. Which he was.  
  
Kouji took a card from his pocket. He held it so Leekiamon could see.  
It was like a blue card, only a purple-ish color.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This is a purple card. This will make you evolve to perfect. It will  
also make Rayden able to see how much you like him." Kouji replied.  
  
"He will?"  
  
"Yes. I see how much you care for for him, but he can't because of  
Mara. This will make him forget about her. Once you use this though  
you need to get out of here with him, or it won't work." He bended do  
and gave it to the little digimon. It was a little bigger them her.  
  
"But why are you giving this to me?"  
  
Kouji's eyetwiched, but he kept the friendly smile. "I hate seeing you  
in so much pain when Rayden just annores you because of Mara. Plus,  
only a tamer or a partner of one can card slash a card that will work  
in their D-Analyzer." He said.  
  
"Oh... Okay..." She said.  
  
"I need to get going. Bye." Kouji walked back into the woods.  
  
Leekiamon looked at the card then to Rayden.  
  
"If you don't do it. Rayden will never know." Leekiamon thought. She  
pulled the card over to Terriermon's D-Analyzer. She slashed it threw.  
  
Leekiamon went wide-eyed with the new power. Light surronded her.  
  
"Leekiamon Matrix evolve to..." She skipped her champion form.  
  
"Lustmon!" Little Leekiamon evolved into a woman like digimon. She  
picked up Terriermon and walked from the camp site. 


	19. Kouji's True Ententions

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18: Kouji's True Ententions  
  
A few hours later Veemon awoke yawning. She looked over to the others  
smiling, yet the smile quickly faded.  
  
"Rayden? Leekiamon?" She said only seeing Gemimon snoring. She went  
over to Tailmon and shook her awake.  
  
"Huh? What is it? Toni?" She asked.  
  
"Rayden and Leekiamon are gone..." Veemon replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rayden and Leekiamon are gone. I woke up and they weren't here."  
Veemon said.  
  
"Well, maybe we can find them. It's still early in the morning. We can  
let the other sleep." Tailmon said.  
  
"Right." Veemon said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a cave Lustmon was watching over Terriermon.  
  
"Oy... Where am I?"  
  
"Rayden! Your awake!" Lustmon squealed.  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"It's me, Leekiamon. I evolved to perfect, Rayden!"  
  
"Leekiamon... Rayden... What?"  
  
Lustmon blinked. "Leekiamon, I'm Leekiamon. Your Rayden! Don't you  
remember?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm sorry. I can't seem to reminder anything..."  
Terriermon said lightly.  
  
"That human tricked me! I'm so sorry Rayden!" Lustmon said.  
  
"Little digimon, little minds." The black and blue haired boy stood  
outside the cave door.  
  
"Make Rayden okay again!" Lustmon shouted.  
  
"Why? Isn't this what you wanted? To make him forget all about Mara?  
Make him so you could just model him into the way you wanted?" Kouji  
sneered.  
  
"I just wanted Rayden to like me, liek I like him! I didn' want  
anything bad happen!" Lustmon said.  
  
"Oh well. Since it didn't work out. I guess I'll just take him." Kouji  
said his eyes flashing as he grinned.  
  
"You leave Rayden alone!" Lustmon growled standing in front of a very  
confused Terriermon.  
  
"You are going to stop me? Don't make me laugh." Kouji pushed a button  
on his D-Anaylzer. Lustmon returned to her rookie state. Leekiamon  
backed up infront of Terriermon.  
  
"I still won't let you hurt him!" Leekiamon yelled. "Lee-Headbutt!"  
  
She tryed to attack but Kouji smacked the little digimon into a wall.  
She slid down it, knocked out.  
  
"Leave me alone..." Terriermon said a little scared.  
  
"V- Headbutt!" Veemon attacked. Kouji ducked as Veemon came flying  
into the cave and rolling on the ground missing her target.  
  
"Ah. Toni is here too. That save me some trouble." Kouji grinned.  
Tailmon ran in and help Veemon up.  
  
"Mara too? It's a regualler little party here." Kouji said.  
  
Tailmon went over to Terriermon. "Rayden are you okay?"  
  
"W-whoe are you?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"It's me Mara."  
  
"What did you do to hime?" Veemon yelled at Kouji.  
  
"I just made him forget a few things." Kouji grinned.  
  
"He looks like a human Kouri.." Tailmon said thinking of a roleplay  
character.  
  
"That's because I'm a relation of Kouri." Kouji grinned.  
  
"But he was just a roleplay character!" Veemon said.  
  
"You all are idiots... Your 'roleplay' all happened. You are related  
to the doomain slave, Toni. Mara, you are the relation of the cat-  
girl, Slash. Rayden here, is related to the street boy, BeBop."  
  
"But... That roleplay's setting took place millions of years in the  
future, the doomains, cat-people, and dog-people were from a diffent  
plane, but made earth their home." Tailmons said.  
  
Kouji rolled his eyes. "Xane, the cat-boy used his time transporter to  
send the destined of that time to like the 1400s, which cause a wave  
in the time contuium. The destined had kids and they had kids and so  
on and so forth. I'm related to the great Kouri. Now that I was  
transported here I'm going to finish his plan to rule the digital  
world just like my relayives hoped to do. But saddly, they never got  
to come here, most likely too weak."  
  
"Why in the hell was Kouri so great? He was just a horny little bad  
doomain guy that always had his plans ru-" Veemon gasped as Kouji went  
out and went around Toni's throught.  
  
"Kouri was the only true doomain left!" He growled squeezing tighter.  
"And never talk that way about him again."  
  
Veemon was trying to pull the hand from her thought, but Kouji's  
srenght was too great.  
  
"You and Rayden still hame Snimon blood running threw your vains from  
the experament that the doomains did on teh relative of your's, BeBop.  
That could prove use full to me." Kouji grinned evilly.  
  
Veemon went wide-eyed remembering what the vemon did in the roleplay.  
  
"Your not goijng to do that to Toni and Rayden! Cat's Paw!" Tailmon  
attacked Kouji only to get knocked into a wall. She slid down the  
wall. The pressure of the hit knocked her out. 


	20. Roleplay to Reality

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 20: Roleplay to Reality  
  
Tailmon awoke to the feelign of someone shaking her.  
  
"Hey cus, wake up. Cus!" Mikemon said. Tailmon maoned and turned over.  
  
"Mara wake up!" Neealamon said.  
  
"Yeah, wake the fuck up!" BlueCalumon said zooming above Tailmon. She  
openned her eyes.  
  
"Hey! I got her awake!" Mikemon said.  
  
"Well whooped-do and good for you." Pipmon said.  
  
"Leekiamon is still out cold..." PinkTailmon said.  
  
"W-where's Toni and Rayden?!" Tailmon said lookign around.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us. We only found you and Leekiamon  
here..." Impmon said.  
  
"What happened here?" Johtomon asked.  
  
"I think it's odvuse. They got their asses kicked and Toni and Rayden  
were deleted." Sceletratusmon said.  
  
"Toni didn't get deleted!" Mewamon growled.  
  
"Got any proof, doggy?" Sceleratusmon replied. mewamon glared  
growling.  
  
"Wid... Wid whey wet weleted?" Rabbiemon asked Tailmon lightly.  
  
"I... I don't think so..." Tailmon said looking to teh ground.  
  
"that's renisureing.. Yeah, for sure." Gemimon said.  
  
"What did happen?" Mikemon said putting his paw on her shoulder.  
  
Tailmon sighed lightly. "Toni woke me up teling me that Rayden and  
Leekiamon were missing. It was still pretty late so we decided to let  
you guys sleep. We came here to find Leekiamon trying to protect  
Rayden from this Kouji guy. Rayden had amesia and Leekiamon got  
knocked out. He started to talk about something in their blood that  
was usely..." She said rubbing her head.  
  
"Something in their blood?! Like what?" Pipmon said.  
  
Tailmon closed her eyes tryign to remember. "Oh yeah! Vemon vemon!"  
  
"Snimon vemon? Wait, Snimon? Like them little, well huge as you guys  
made them, spider digimon from the roleplay?" Mikemon said.  
  
"You really did listen in or roleplay good didn't you, heh." Tailmon  
said lighty. "But yeah. This Kouji guy is a doomain or kind of like  
one. was goign to do something to Rayden and Toni because of the vemon  
inside of them."  
  
"Time out. Alright, they got this vemon in their blood from some big  
ass spiders, but when did this happen? And what in the hell is a  
doomain?" Pipmon said.  
  
"In the roleplay. This boy, BeBop, which was Toni's bish."  
  
"Bish?" Johtomon cut in.  
  
"Bishshoun. Her boyfriend. so to say, but anyways. He was injected  
with Snimon vemon which transformed him into an evil monster... He was  
injected with this by the doomains/ In teh roleplay this took place  
like thousands of years into the future. Their were many differenet  
races that we madeup, Zberatians, or cat people. Once race was just  
evil. The were a all male race of like super soldeirs. The way they  
reproduced was threw rape. Well, one of the main bad guys ofthis race  
was Kouri. Kouri did turn good into a good near near the end at the  
roleplay. Kouji doesn't see it that way. Kouji is like the great-great-  
great-great-great-ect-ect-grandson of Kouri. In the roleplay their was  
this Zberatian named Xane. He had this time transporter that made him  
able to go threw time. Well, it seemd that our characters were  
transported back in time. Like way back. So were like the great-greath-  
great-whatevers of that group."  
  
Everyone just started at Tailmon.  
  
"Okay someone hit their head just alittle too hard." Pipmon said.  
  
"There is alot of alot of unexplannable conwinceadents that this would  
clean up.." Mikemon said. "Wait! Does this mean I'm related to  
Kane?!" Tailmon nodded. Mikemon sighed.  
  
"Your telling me that you people believe this? Wait, this is you two  
were talking about." Pipmon said.  
  
"What... What's going to happened to Toni and Rayden?" Johtomon asked  
worried.  
  
"I.. I don't know.." Tailmon replied.  
  
"Rayden!" Leekiamon snapped awake.  
  
"Leekiamon! Are you okay?" PinkTailmon asked.  
  
"Where's Rayden?" Leekiamon squeaked.  
  
"He was captured..." Impmon said.  
  
"No... It's all my fault!!" She cryed. "Rayden!!!"  
  
"What happened?" Impmon asked.  
  
"T-that boy gave me this card... i slashed it... I evolved to  
prefect... B-but Rayden forgot everything.. I didn't know! I'm sorry  
Rayden!" Leekiamon bursted into tears.  
  
"It will be alright, Leekiamon." Zeemamon said.  
  
"No it won't! I want Rayden!!!" Leekiamon cryed.  
  
"Toni's gone and you don't see me bowlign my eyes out." Mewamon said.  
  
"We wot wo winf whem.." Rabbiemon said. 


	21. Behind the Door

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 21: Behind the Door  
  
The group of rookies walked threw the woods looking for any sign of  
Toni, Rayden, or Kouji... Mara looked aroudn threw the trees with  
worry. Who knows what Kouji would do to Toni and Rayden.  
  
"Hey! There's something up ahead!" Kevin said ponting to a cave.  
  
"There are way too many caves nowdays. What happened to the good old  
days of spooky casltes and haughted theme parks?" Mikemon said.  
  
"Come on. Toni and Rayden are most likely in serouis trouble.."  
Tailmon said walking into the cave.  
  
"I think I can smell him... Nope that was me... Gr, no I smell him,  
but something's different about his scent." Gemimon said.  
  
"I hope Rayden's alright..." Leekiamon sqeaked.  
  
"Yeah, and Toni. Who knows what that Kouji person is doing..." Kevin  
said. Then he went wide-eyed. "Wait! D-did you says that doomian you  
know..."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine... Don't worry Kevin." Mara said. Hopefully she  
was right.  
  
"Hello. I've been waiting for you little destined to show up and get  
your little comrades." Kouji said walking from the shadows.  
  
Impmon blinked. "That voice! I remember it!"  
  
'Why does he think he can have Mara? She was yours first. That's not  
right! She should be walking at your side, not his.'  
  
"Because I was the main key factor of your tranformation into  
'Daiblo'. You were quite a disappointment." Kouji said.  
  
"You were te one that did tht to him?" PinkTailmon said.  
  
"Wasn't that what I just said? Destined equals retarts. Which is why  
I had to give him the idea for the dark spores." He grinned.  
  
"Why did you turn us into digimon then?" Tailmon yelled.  
  
"Mostly, fun. To see you little destined running around scaried unable  
toget back to the real world with out infecting the whole poputation."  
  
"Where's Rayden?!" Leekiamon yelled.  
  
"And Toni!" Mewamon added.  
  
Kouji smiled. "I'll go get them." He walked back to the doorway. "I  
want a nice long fight, so I suggest you evolve." he returned to the  
shadows withing the doorway. It closed behind him.  
  
"I don't like this..." Johtomon said.  
  
"Then.. EVOLVE ME!" Sceleratusmon said.  
  
"I think we should.." Tailmon said. They nodded.  
  
PinkTailmon, Impmon, Johtomon, and Pipmon took out their Digivice  
cards.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Digivice Card Active!"  
  
"Zeemiamon evolve to..."  
  
"PlatinumZeemiamon!"  
  
"Aleeamon evolve to..."  
  
"WereAleeamon!"  
  
"Sceleratusmon evovle to..."  
  
"BlackTailmon!"  
  
"Hooorseamon evooole tooo..."  
  
"Seahorseamon!"  
  
Tailmon and Mikemon took out their Blue Cards.  
  
"Digi-Molify! Blue Card Active!"  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
"Praemon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Bastemon!"  
  
"Treeamon evolve to..."  
  
"WereTreeamon!"  
  
"WereTreeamon Matirx evolve to..."  
  
"WarTreeamon!"  
  
"Time for the fun to began." Kouji's voice said.  
  
The door that Kouji left threw threw reopenned. The digimon turned to  
teh door.  
  
Through it came two creatures. They were half spider, half human,  
monters.  
  
Tailmon gasped, wide eyed. "Toni... Rayden..."  
  
The two of them stood there. The bottom of them were spider like with  
eight legs. From the waist up was human. One of their hands had claw  
like fingers and the other a long scythe. Their hair was as it was  
before they turned gijinka. Their eyes were dull and blank.  
  
"Rayden!" Leekiamon zoomed toward Rayden. He smacked the little child  
digimon away. She skidded across teh ground.  
  
"Rayden! How could you do that?!" Tailmon said. He turned to her and  
rose his scythe. He jumped at her. Bastemon knocked Rayden away from  
Tailmon. Tailmon stood there, frozen in shock.  
  
"What happened to him?... Isn't obuvis? That Kouji guy took him over,  
dur... Oh..." Gemimon said.  
  
"Toni?" Mewamon said. Toni jumped and slashed Mewamon with her claws.  
Mewamon with her claws. Mewamon fell to teh ground.  
  
"We wot wo wo womething!" Rabiemon said.  
  
"We got to fight them!" Pipmon said.  
  
"But Kindred. We can't! That' s still Toni and Rayden!" Johtomon said.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice right now.." Mikemon said. 


	22. Fight For Toni and Rayden

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 22: Fight For Toni and Rayden  
  
Rayden was attacking Bastemon. He slashed at Bastemon with blade.  
Bastemon flew into the air dodging the blade.  
  
"What are we going to do? How are going to get them back?" Tailmon  
said.  
  
Toni jumped into the air to attack the destined. WarTreeamon jumped  
knocking Toni out of the air. She rolled on the ground before jumping  
up slashing at WarTreeamon.  
  
WarTreeamon stopped the blade from hitting him with his gun. Toni  
slashed him across the chest with her other clawed hand. He jumped  
backward holding the slash.  
  
Kouji laughed. "I'm loving this, ain't you?" Kouji said.  
  
"Stop this! Let them go!" Mara cryed.  
  
"Hm... No." Kouji said.  
  
Rayden glared up at Bastemon. He jumped into the air and onto  
Bastemon's back bring his blade up. Bastemon spun around throwing  
Rayden off.  
  
Mara turned her eyes away closing them. She didn't want to watch this  
anymore.  
  
Toni jumped at WarTreeamon, throwing him to the ground.  
  
"WarTreamon!" Mikemon said. Toni brought her scythe up to delete the  
prefect.  
  
"Meatball Punch!" Mikemon said punching Toni. Toni growled at Mikemon.  
  
WereAleeamon knocked Toni from Mikemon. Seahorsemon wrapped around  
Toni.  
  
Bastemon pounced on Rayden pinning him to the ground. He struggled  
trying to get free of the perfect's grip. Bastemon spread her wings  
and closed her eyes. "Mother's Warmth!"  
  
A dark mist went from Rayden up Bastemon. His wings slowly turning  
from the golden to grey to black. Data went from Rayden disappearing  
leaving Terriermon behind.  
  
"Rayden!" Tailmon said running over to him. He was out cold.  
  
Bastemon rippled back to their golden colded. She degenterated back  
to Neealamon using up alot of energy.  
  
"That was fucking cool!" BlueCalumon said.  
  
"Damn it! Their was nothing of Neealamon's perfect having an attack  
like that." Kouji grumbled.  
  
Toni broke from Seahorsemon's grip. She threw Seahorsemon away from  
her. Seahorsemon degenerated.  
  
"I ssssorrrrrry. I trrrrried." Horseamon said.  
  
"It's alright. It's that damn boy." Pipmon said.  
  
Toni jumped into the air and down pinning Mikemon under her clawed  
hand. She brought her blade up into the air to slash him. WarTreeamon  
jumped on Toni stopping her from attacking Mikemon.  
  
PinkTailmon ran over to Mikemon, helping him up. "Kenneth, are you  
alright?" She asked.  
  
"Never better." Hesaid. Impmon ran over and helped PinkTailmon get  
Mikemon off the battle field.  
  
"Poor Toni.... She has no contral over herself..." Johtomon said.  
  
Toni slashed WarTreeamon hard. He fell to the ground degenterating.  
  
Kouji laughed. "I may had lost one, but that doesn't matter!"  
  
"We got to reteat!" Tailmon said.  
  
"But Toni!"  
  
"We cann't help her if we're dead, Kevin!" Pipmon said.  
  
Tailmon dragged Terriermon. WereAleeamon picked up Treeamon,  
Leekiamon, and Mewamon. Pipmon carried the wounded Horseamon.  
Johtomon picked up Neealamon. PinkTailmon and Impmon helped Mikemon  
out. BlueCalumon flew, cusing his head off, PlatuimZeemiamon and  
BlackTailmon ran, and Rabbiemon hopped from the cave door with Kouji  
laughing inside the cave behind them with Toni still under his  
contral. 


	23. Get Toni Back

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 23: Get Toni Back  
  
Mikemon sat under a tree by the river the destined took refuge to  
attack the battle. Treeamon was knocked out beside him. Along with  
Leekiamon and Mewamon knocked out.  
  
Rabbiemon lyed down looking to teh river.  
  
"Rabbiemon? Are you alright?" Neealamon asked.  
  
"Wa... W'm wust worried wbout wy wartner... What wif whe won't wom  
wack.." Rabbiemon said.  
  
"Don't worry Rabbiemon. Next battle, I'll make sure to get her back to  
normal like Rayden." She said.  
  
Tailmon sat by Terriermon. She was the one that made the Snimon up.  
If she didn't, Rayden wouldn't had to go threw that. Toni would still  
be here. Noone would be hurt.  
  
"Is he goig to be alright?" Gemimon asked walking up to Tailmon by  
Rayden. "She don't know! Noone know till he wakes up!" His other head  
said.  
  
"I think he will be.... Bastemon got rid of the darkness that Kouji  
put in him contraling him." Tailmon said.  
  
"I just hope that Kouji pays." Impmon by the river said.  
  
"I just hope nobody else gets hurt... If Kouji 'pays' what would that  
do?" PinkTailmon said.  
  
"It whould let him know that he can'tdo this stuff to us with out  
conquests!" Impmon said amking a fist with his gloved hand.  
  
"Do you think Toni is alright?"  
  
"That's that third time you asked me, Kevin. I don't know." Pipmon  
said.  
  
"Awe man.. Ow..." Terriermon moaned putting his hand to his forehead.  
"Huh. Ah... Wat happened?"  
  
Instead of an anserw, he get Tailmon wrapping her arms around him. He  
blinked. "Ah... Hey Mara ."  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why won't I be?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Kouji had kidnapped you and turned you into a monster..." Impmon  
said.  
  
"A monster?" Terriermon repeated.  
  
"Yeah... You... You attacked us under Kouji's contral." Tailmon said.  
  
"I-I did? Is everyone alright?" Rayden asked.  
  
"Yeah. Most of the damaged was done by Toni..." PinkTailmon said.  
  
"Toni?"  
  
"Kouji kidnapped her also... We weren't able to get her back to  
herself yet.  
  
"Awe man.... Who is Kouji?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"He was the one that made me into Diablo." Impmon said. Leekiamon  
wince waking up. She looked to Terriermon.  
  
"Rayden!" She zoom over and hugged his ear. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm  
sorry, Rayden!" She squealed.  
  
"It's alright Leekiamon, really. It's alright." He said, unsure of  
what Leekiamon did, but it could be that bad.  
  
Soon night came again. They got some fish from the river. It was  
pretty much time.  
  
"Alright. Let's make tonight the no body getting kidnapped or running  
away night." Mikemon yawned.  
  
Everyone was soon back to sleep, except Johtomon. His mind was just  
to plaged with worry. Would that attack of Bastemon's work again on  
Toni? Would she be alright like Rayden was? He heard a crashign sound  
that broke his contration.  
  
"Scelerausmon. Sceleratusmon wake up!" Johtomon said shaking his  
partner awake.  
  
"WHAT?!" She said.  
  
"Something's coming this way!" He said. The tree her was sitting under  
delted reviling Toni.  
  
"Toni!" Johtomon said. Tonni jumped and pinned him to the ground.  
"Toni! It's me! Kevin! Please!" Johtomon said.  
  
The other woke up. "Kevin!" Pipmon yelled her heart skipping a beat as  
she saw the scene. What if Kevin is killed?  
  
"Toni! Please! Remember!" Kevin cryed. Toni brought her blade into the  
air.  
  
"Kevin!" Sceleratusmon said.  
  
"Awe fuck. Again?" Bluecalumon said the blue light shooting from his  
crystal to Kevin's cards.  
  
Johtomon reached them and pulled out the blue card.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Blue Card Active!"  
  
"Sceleratusmon evovle to..."  
  
"Black Tailmon!"  
  
"BlackTailmon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"LadyDevimon!"  
  
"I don't believe it! That's Sceleratusmon's prefect?"  
  
"It's the slut!" BlueCalumon said.  
  
LadyDevimon knocked from Johtomon. Pipmon ran over to Johtomon.  
  
"Thank god you alright! I was afaid to lose you Kevin." Pipmon  
hugged her little brother.  
  
"Neealamon, you think you could go to perfect and use that attack  
again?" Tailmon asked Neealamon.  
  
"If you are, you might wait to hurry. I can't keep her pinned  
forever." LadyDevimon said.  
  
"I can." Neealamon said.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Blue Card Active!"  
  
"Neealamon evovle to..."  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
"Praemon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Bastemon!"  
  
"Mother's Warmth." Bastemon said putting her paws on the stuggling  
Toni.  
  
The monster yelled as Bastemon's wings went from gold to grey to black  
as before. The data deleted leaving Veemon under the cat-like and  
demon-like digimon.  
  
Bastemon's wings returned to a nomral before Bastemon fell to the  
ground and degenterated.  
  
"Toni!" Johtomon said running over.  
  
"Was that I was like?" Terriermon said.  
  
"Okay., next time no kidnapps, no run aways, and no attacks." Mikemon  
said.  
  
Mewamon flew over. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Woes whe ween wa wealing wttack?" Rabbiemon asked.  
  
"I think all she needs is rest." Johtomon said.  
  
"Yeah, it's still late. We can still get some rest." Tailmon said.  
  
"And tommorw we can go after Kouji.  
  
"Right..." Tailmon sighed. 


	24. Getting Ready

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 24: Getting Ready  
  
The whole group slept in pretty late. Actionally, Vemon was the first  
to awake.  
  
"Hm... Huh?" She looked around seeign everyone still sleeping. She  
put her hand to her head. She remember what happened after Tailmon was  
knocked out.  
  
Kouji still had her in his grip. She was srugglign to get free. He  
wasn't chokign her, but his arm and hand was so still tht there was  
nowa to get free. Kouji grabbed Terriermon by his ears and leifted him  
up.  
  
"L-let us go!" Veemon had said only to get a grin from Kouji.  
  
"You think I'ld just let you go? I heard Veemon were dence, but I  
think you being just plan stupid has nothing to do with it you  
gijinka."  
  
He took them into another cave to a back room within it. He had  
chained her to a wall and keep the struggling Rayden.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?!" Toni had yelled at Kouji.  
  
"You'll see. You'll see." Kouji grinned taking a syring from the  
self. He slammed Rayden on teh table.  
  
"Leave me alone. I don't know who you are or anything!" Terriermon had  
said.  
  
"I know." Kouji grinned.  
  
"Leave him alone! Don't do this! Please!" Veemon had pleaded. Kouji  
didn't listen to her words. He pushed the syring into Terriermon. He  
screamed curlign up holding his stomach.  
  
Kouji walked over to Veemon with the other syring. She tryed pulling  
away, but couldn't. Kouji gabbed the string into her. It felt like  
someone pour boiling hot water threw her vains. She course she  
sreamed before everything went black.  
  
She sighed. "Is that what it feels like really turning evil?" She  
looked beside her to see the snoring Johtomon. She smiled. "Evne when  
his sleeping he's kawaii." Johtomon yawned waking up.  
  
"Hey Kevin." Veemon said.  
  
"Toni! Yoru alright!" Johtomon said. Veemon smiled.  
  
"Yuppers. Back to my goggle girl self, well goggle vee self." She said  
laughing lightly.  
  
"Hey guys! Toni's awake!" Johtomon said.  
  
Toni sweatdropped. "You didn't have to wake everyone up."  
  
"Heh. I guess." Johtomon said. The group awoke.  
  
"Woni! Wour wlright!" Rabbiemon said.  
  
"Nice to see you up and going again." Mewmaon said.  
  
Toni smiled. "Yeah, I hope I didn't hurt anyone..."  
  
"Well, you gave us a good run for out money!" Mikemon said.  
  
"Now to find Kouji!" Impmon said.  
  
"What for?" Veemon said.  
  
"So we can get him before he gets us again." Impmon said.  
  
"Oh." Veemon said.  
  
They walked though the woods.  
  
"Hut, 1, 3, 4. Hut, 2, 3"  
  
"If you don't shut up, I will for you!" Pipmon said.  
  
"So if I don't shut up, you'll shut up? Sound like a win win." Mikemon  
said.  
  
"Shut up! Clunk!" Treeamon clunkmon Mikemon.  
  
"Ow ow!" Mikemon said rubbing his head.  
  
"nice on Treeamon." Pipmon said.  
  
"Thank you!" Treeamon said. Miekmon mubbled.  
  
"Come on. If were talking and stuff Kouji could hear us." Veemon said.  
  
"Sounds like my school teacher, except the Kouji part." PinkTailmon  
said.  
  
"It might be good for all out digimon go to teh highest forms."  
Tailmon said.  
  
"Your makin it sound like were facing some really powerful digimon or  
something." Terriermon said.  
  
"In a way we are. He's not a digimon, but he's really powerful. The  
full blooded doomains had the power of an Ulimate digimon. I don't  
know how powerful Kouji is, but when he had me. It was like a rock,  
not littray, but you know, unmoveable." Veemon said.  
  
"I felt like a cannon ball hit me when he smacked me into the wall."  
Tailmon said.  
  
"Alright... Let's slash." Veemon said.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Blue Card Active!"  
  
"Digi-Modify! Digi-vice Card Active!"  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
"Praemon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Bastemon!"  
  
"Mewamon evolve to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Unomon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Galamaymon!"  
  
"Leekiamon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Lustmon!"  
  
"Treeamon evolve to..."  
  
"WereTreeamon!"  
  
"WereTreeamon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"WarTreeamon!"  
  
"Sceleratusmon evolve to..."  
  
"BlackTailmon!"  
  
"BlackTailmon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"LadyDevimon!"  
  
"Gemimon evovle to..."  
  
"SpiltAngemon!"  
  
"Zeemiamon evolve to..."  
  
"PlatinumZeemiamon!"  
  
"Aleeamon evolve to...."  
  
"AngeAleeamon!"  
  
"Horseamon evovle to..."  
  
"Seahorsemon!"  
  
"Wi waven't wven went wo wdult wet." Rabbiemon said.  
  
"Fuck you! I haven't even fucking went to child yet!" BlueCalumon  
said.  
  
"Sceleratusmon's perfect is... LadyDevimon?" Veemon said.  
  
"Heh, yeah." Johtomon said.  
  
"Time to find Kouji." Tailmon said.  
  
"Find me?" They all looked over to see the seventeen year old. 


	25. Beating a Doomain

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 25: Beating the Doomian  
  
"Kouji! We're here to take you down!" Impmon yelled.  
  
"Kouji smiled. "You think so 'Diablo'."  
  
"Gr! Ba Boom!" Impmon sent a fire ball at Kouji. Kouji smaked it way  
with only a smaall burn mark on his hand to show from it.  
  
"My turn." He ran at Impmon and punched him. Impmon yelled flying  
backwards crashing into a tree.  
  
"Diego!" PinkTailmon ran over to Impmon. "Diego, are you alright?"  
  
"God, that was worse then a punch from Gary, oy." He replied.  
  
"Your going to pay for hurtting Diego!" WereAleeamon growled running  
at Kouji.  
  
Kouji ducked WereAleeamon and kicked the adult's feet from under him.  
WereAleeamon fell to the ground.  
  
LadyDevimon and Galamaymon flew at Kouji from the air to try and pile  
dive him. Kouji did a back flipped and dodge them making them pile  
drive the ground.  
  
WarTreeamon jumped into the air and managed to pin Kouji to the  
ground. Kouji grabbed WarTreeamon's gun and kicked WarTreeamon off  
him. WarTreeamon rolled on the ground.  
  
Kouji stood up with WarTreeamon's gun in hand. "Thanks for the little  
gift. Now I'll do something fo you, get rid of your partner." He  
turned pointed the gun and shooted the power blast from it.  
WarTreeamon's partner yelled in pain as he was consomed by the blast.  
  
"Kenneth!" Tilmon screamed. She ran over to Mikemon. He was lying on  
the ground motionless, senged, and his wiskers bent.  
  
Veemon ran over and put her head on his chest. "He's breathing!"  
  
"Your going to pay for that!" WarTreeamon growled.  
  
"I really don't think I am." Kouji replied.  
  
"Tail Clunk III!" He yelled attacking.  
  
Kouji rasied the gun at WarTreeamon.  
  
"No you don't!" PlatinumZeemiamon jumped on the gun barriel pointing  
it down away from WarTreeamon. The attack hit Kouji. He was thrown to  
the ground. His arm bleeding from the spikes on WarTreeamon's tail.  
Kouji stood but up glaring at WarTreeamon.  
  
"Noone could just take a perfect attack like that!" Johtomon said.  
  
WarTreeamon picked up his gun and aimed it at Kouji. "War Blast!"  
WarTreeamon sent a powerful blast at Kouji. It threw Kouji bewards  
into teh trees. WarTreeamon fell to the ground degenterating back to  
Treeamon.  
  
PinkTailmon Impmon to his feet and back to the clearing. "Diego, you  
goign to be alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Impmon said.  
  
"Hm-hm. Hm-hm. Hahaha! You think that would stop me?! Nothing can  
stop a doomain!" Koujis aid getting up. Maybe it didn't stop him but  
his arm was bleeding badly along with his lip and nose. He also had a  
black eye.  
  
Impmon covered his mouth to kept from laughing. Mr. 'Unstoppable' was  
sure taking a beating. Kouji glared at Impmon. He ran at him pinning  
him against the ground. He pushed him against it harder and harder.  
Impmon screamed out as he was being crushed.  
  
"Diego!" PinkTailmon screamed. WereAleeamon ran at Kouji knocking him  
off Impmon.  
  
"Diego are you alright! Say something!" PinkTailmon said.  
  
"Er..." Was all he could get out.  
  
"Awe fuck! Here it fucking comes again! Ah!" BlueCalumon said a blue  
light coming from his crystal. It hit Impmon's cards.  
  
Impmon wince looking to his cards and pulled out the blue card.  
  
"A blue card!" PinkTailmon said.  
  
"D-digi-Mofily... Blue card active..." Impmon slashed it. Then layed  
back again wincing.  
  
"WereAleeamon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Shoamon!"  
  
The doderman dog like digimon pinned Kouji to the ground.  
  
"A doomain... Galamaymon! Hold Kouji by his neck!" Veemon said  
remembering the doomain's only weakness.  
  
"No you don't!" Kouji said pushing the digimon off him.  
  
"No YOU don't!" LadyDevimon said threw Kouji back to the ground.  
Galamaymon grabbed Kouji by his neck. Kouji yelled as his body became  
like paralzyered.  
  
"Angel's Song." Galamaymon sang a soothing song, forcing Kouji into  
sleep.  
  
"Should I?" Bastemon asked.  
  
"It's worth a try." Tailmon said.  
  
Bastemon walked over putting her paws on Kouji. "Mother's Warmth."  
  
Amiditilly the dark mist ran up Bastemon's legs turning her wings  
black and even darker. They countied until they were blood red. She  
pulled away.  
  
"Bastemon? Are you alright?" Mara asked worried next to her partner.  
  
Bastemon closed her eyes trying to get rid of the darkness. Slowly  
her wings returned to gold. She fell to the ground and degenterated.  
Tailmon picked up Neealamon. She was out cold.  
  
Pipmon went over to Toni and Mikemon.  
  
"Is he alright?" She asked.  
  
"He's breathing. That about it... That was a bad blast he was right  
with." Veemon said.  
  
"I know, I was there." Pipmon said.  
  
"Hm." Veemon pulled Mikemon over by Impmon.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pipmon asked.  
  
Veemon went over to Treeamon and picked him up lyign him beside the  
other two.  
  
Veemon went over to Kouji. "Come on. I"m goign to need some help  
pulling him over."  
  
"What? Why?" Impmon said wincing.  
  
"To heal him."  
  
"Why do we want to heal HIM?" Impmon said.  
  
"Because he's beaten, doomain or not. Bastemon got rid of the evil  
within him. Eh deservers other chance now that he has a chance."  
Veemon said.  
  
Veemon, Tailmon, PinkTailmon, Johtomon, and Pipmon pulled the  
seventeen year old over.  
  
Veemon bent down, not much but still. "Rabbiemon, do you think you  
could be able to heal the four of them? They are hurt the worst."  
  
"Wi wan wry!" Rabbiemon said hopping over. "Wealing Wtare!"  
Rabbiemon's eyes glowed as he stared at the four of them. Their wounds  
healed. Rabbiemon fell asleep right after they were healed.  
  
Impmon sat up blinking. "Hey, I'm all better. The pain is gone." He  
said.  
  
"Yay! I was really worried!" PinkTailmon said hugging him. 


	26. The New Teammate

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 26: The New Teamate  
  
Another day slowly passed. No battles or anything. They had some meat  
apples. Mikemon, Treeamon, Neealamon, and Rabbiemon all had woken up.  
All of them alright. The others gave Mikemon and Treeamon the  
information on what they missed.  
  
Kouji had woked up awhile ago he kept his eyes closed. His mind was  
racing the darkness beaten into his soul.. Gone.  
  
~Why. Do I feel remose about what I did? I was trainined not to. I'm  
suppose to. Stupid Bastemon. I feel awful. But... What they said was  
true.... I see it now... Everyword... I am one of them... I am a  
destined...~  
  
He openned his yellow eyes. It was night once again. The digimon  
destined were asleep. He looked over to see Veemon standing gaurd.  
  
Veemon looked over noticing him. "Hi Kouji." She said. Kouji stared  
at her for a minute with his bright yellow eyes. Veemon couldn't  
couldn't help but shiver. She could only hope that Bastemon's attack  
worked. She bite her bottom lip and decided to make small talk.  
  
"So, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Sorry that we hit you so hard."  
  
"I left you destined with no other choice. How are Kenneth and Diego?"  
  
"Good. Rabbiemon used a healing attack on them and you." Veemon  
anserwed.  
  
Kouji gave a light nodd. "Rabbiemon's Healign Stare."  
  
"It's kind of wierd finding out that Mara and my roleplay was actually  
was part of history." Veemon said.  
  
"I can guess so."  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Veemon said.. Kouji rased an eyebrowl.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've nearly killed your teamates, turned al you into digimo, turned  
Diego evil, and transformed Rayden and youself into monsters. I am  
sure you have not forgotten the cave that easly." Kouji said.  
  
"Your a destined. Sure, you did alot of to put it lightly bad things.  
But that is in the past. That attack.. Bastemon's... Took the darkness  
blindign you away. It's up to you want you do now though. But there is  
room in the team."  
  
"Alright. I will join." Kouji said. Veemon smiled.  
  
"That's great! Glad to have you on the team!" Veemon said.  
  
"Tommorrow all show you and the others how to stop the dark spores  
within up so you may return human." Kouji said.  
  
"Now that will be nice." Veemon smiled. 


	27. DeGijinka Evolution

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 27: De-Gijinka Evolution  
  
The next morning Veemon yawned streching. She had stayed up all night  
with Kouji. Sure her was part of the team not, but she wasn't ready to  
leave the team asleep with only him. Which was understandable.  
  
Soon eveyone else was wake.  
  
"So, he says he's going to make it so we can turn human again?" Impmon  
said.  
  
"Yes, and I trust that he will do good." Veemon said.  
  
"I got rid of the badness in him." Neealamon said.  
  
Kouji piled up the wood.  
  
"What's the wood for?" Tailmon asked.  
  
"A fire." Kouji said. He stood back lighting a match. He threw it at  
the wood. It started to burn.  
  
Veemon winced going to her knees. There was a pain in her side and it  
spead. The others winced going to their knees also.  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Impmon yelled in pain.  
  
"Mara! What's happening?" Terriermon asked Tailmon wincing. It didn't  
seem to be infecting him.  
  
"My side." Tailmon cryed out. Kouji was backing up. Terriermon glared  
at him.  
  
"What's happening to them?!" He yelled.  
  
"The same that happened to you." Kouji said, not evil, just stating a  
fact.  
  
"What?" Terriermon said.  
  
"AH!" Veemon screamed the dark spore coming from her side. The others  
spores burst from the others sides also and went to the flame. Kouji  
started to turn to run.  
  
"No you don't! Your not goign to trick us again." Impmon winced  
jumping up and wrapping his arms around Kouji's legs.  
  
Kouji fell to the ground. "Get off me!"  
  
"No, your not going t-"  
  
"You don't understand! The spores!" Kouji yelled. The poping noise  
came from the flames of the fire as hundreds of spores came from the  
flames.  
  
Veemon gasped as the all went at Kouji and Impmon. Impmon went wide-  
eyed, but they left Impmon alone, they went staight for Kouji. The  
covers the teenager. Impmon jumped off him backing up.  
  
Kouji yelled in pain. The dark spores died and deleted that didn't go  
into Kouji. Kouji twiched holding his stomach.  
  
Veemon walked over. "Kouji?"  
  
"There isn't suppose... To be.. more then one!" He said. There were  
thre holes inwhich dark spores entered.  
  
White fur ran up Koujis arms as his hand began to turn into paws. Then  
the hair disappeared and his hands began to turn into claws them  
returned human-like. Hiars hair become shorten then it already was and  
white, then it grew long and blond.  
  
"The spores must be reacting to each other. It don't know which way to  
turn him..." Veemon said.  
  
"So that's.. Way he was making a run for it. Oh well, he did it to us  
and we are still digimon." Impmon said.  
  
"Diego, maybe he had up the darkness in you, but you were the one that  
up the spore into Rayden." Pipmon said.  
  
"You didn't have to bring that up!" Impmon said.  
  
Kouji yelled. His bones regrowing his height going to about 4 ft..  
Around his eyes became red as a mask came around it.  
  
A goldren bat conented the cape that came. His outfit became blue his  
mouth became cover with the same matral. He lyed on the ground the  
last touches happenin before the transormation was compeleted.  
  
Veemon bent down. "Kouji, are you alright?" He nodded.  
  
"Say de-gijinka evolution." He said.  
  
Veemon blinked and nodded. "De-gijinka evoltuion!"  
  
She grow returning to her human self. She fell backwards on her butt.  
"I'm human again!" She felt her nose. "Yes. Nomore horn!"  
  
"De-gijinka evolution!" Everyone in the group said.  
  
Tailmon turned to Mara. Impmon returned to Diego. PinkTailmon returned  
to Katie. Mikemon returned to Kenneth. Johtomon returned to Kevin.  
Pipmon returned to Kindred. Last, but not least, Terrriermon returned  
to Rayden.  
  
"I'm a man agai!" Rayden said.  
  
"Yes! Human again!" Mara said.  
  
Toni smiled dusting herself off and fixed her goggles. She looked over  
to Kouji. "Why aren't you human again?"  
  
"The only way to turn back human is to get the dark spore out of you.  
Rayden could have turn back weeks ago." Kouji's gijinka, DemiVamDemon  
said.  
  
"But... How are they doign to get out of you?" Toni said.  
  
"Manuanly." He said taking out a knife. Toni backup up with the  
others. DemiVamDemon took the knife pointing it at him. He insertedit  
into his own side wincing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Katie gasped.  
  
He cut it and openned the wound more.He stuck his fingers into his own  
wound. He wince from it he pulled out the dark spore. He threw it on  
teh ground a stomped it.  
  
The group was pale.  
  
"Why wis we woing what wo wimself?" Rabbiemon said.  
  
"I think.. His taking teh dark spores out of him." Toni said. He  
stabed agian, this time in a deferant spot. He did the same two more  
times. Before he winced dropping the knife.  
  
"De-Gijinka... Evolution.." He said. He returned to Kouji. Holding his  
bleeding side.  
  
"Rabbiemon." Toni said. Rabbiemon nodded and hopped over.  
  
"Wealing Stare." The wounds healed. Kouji gave a light sigh of relief.  
  
"Okay... I don't know about you guys... But I'm ready to go home.."  
Rayden said. 


	28. Home Sweet Home

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 29: Halloween  
  
There was a knock on the door. Most of them had staied at their houses  
most of the day. A well need brake from each other. Toni ran down the  
stairs with hair hair down, a black and sliver headband, a peace sign  
painted on her cheek, a peace sign necklace, a few necklaces with  
feathers on them, a indian like choker necklace, a piar jean, a 60's  
vest, and a matching bag.  
  
"Coming!" She said runnign to the door grabbing the candy bowl and  
openned the door.  
  
"Trick-or-treat!" Two little kids, one dressed up as Spider-Man and  
the others one as Scream, held up their candy bags.  
  
"Wow! I didn't expeat to see Spider-Man today! And Scream! Oh-no!"  
Toni said jokingly. The two little kids giggled.  
  
Toni laughed. "Here you go." She put some candy into their bags.  
  
"Thank you!" They said.  
  
"Happy Halloween!"  
  
The two kids ran past Kevin and Kindred. Kevin had on a brown shirt  
with white stomach, brown pants, brown shoes, a red collar with dog  
tags and lease, and dog ears. Kindred had on a wicth's hat and dress.  
  
"Trick-or-treat!" Kevin grinned.  
  
"Kawaii!" Toni squealed unable to help it.  
  
Kevin blinked. "What?"  
  
"Heh, it means cute. Come on in. I got to get my shoes on and Rayden  
to get his outfit on." Toni said.  
  
"So what did Mara find for him? Kindred asked sittign down as Toni put  
o her shoes.  
  
Rayden started down teh stais with a white turtle neck shirt, whie  
pants, white shoes, white gloves, and white cat ears and tail. Toni  
and Kindred snickered. Kevin nearly fell off the couch laughing.  
  
"Your a kitty!" He said.  
  
"This was all Mara had." He sighed.  
  
Sceleratusmon poked her head in teh window and started making faces.  
Toni blinked and ran over to the door openning it.  
  
"Sceleratusmon?"  
  
"Hiiii!" Horseamon said zooming inside and aroudn the room.  
  
"Horseamon, what are you two doing out there?"  
  
"We decided since it was Halloween they could go out and explore."  
Kevin said.  
  
"That's a great idea! Mewamon! Rabbiemon! Come on down here!"  
  
"You two! Leekiamon! Gemimon!"  
  
The digimon ran/flew down the stairs. Actually, Gemimon tripped and  
fell down them.  
  
"Watch what your doing... It was your leg!" Gemimon said.  
  
"What is it, Rayden?" Leekiamon asked.  
  
"We thought since it was Halloween and all. You guys can go exporing  
the town. Get the feel of the real world. But, just tonight! Don't get  
caught or do anything distuctive!" Toni said.  
  
"Darn it." Sceleratusmon said.  
  
The group of four went over to to Mara's house across the street a few  
ghost and more Screams passing by.  
  
"This place has more monsters then I though!" Mewamon said.  
  
"It's just human's dressed up... Yeah, they can't hide their scent!"  
Gemimon said.  
  
They went over to Mara's house passing a few more Screams.  
  
"Why couldn't I have that?" Rayden sighed.  
  
Toni ran to the house door across the street and knocked on the door.  
  
"I can't believe you like Diego!" Tabi said with a Scream costom on.  
  
"I do so there." Katie said with a pink tank top, a pink skirt, fairy  
winds, and pink pull-on shoes.  
  
"He's a year older then you and shorter!" Tabi said.  
  
"So what?" Katie said goign upstairs. The doorbell rang and Tabi got  
it.  
  
"Oh, it's you guys."  
  
"Hey Tabi." Toni said. The digimon had went off on their ways.  
  
They went upstairs. Mara came out with a black shirt, a safey pin  
skirt, high boots, her, and fake fangs.  
  
"Awe!" She squealed seeing Rayden in the kitty outfit. Kindred looked  
over over the bathroom door opening.  
  
Out of it walked the sixteen year old. His spikey mullet was wetted  
down so that it was down in his face and out of the ponytail. There  
black marks on his face. Earring in his nose and ears. He had a black  
turtle neck with black jeans and shoes. His face and hands were white.  
  
He looked up at Kindred staring at him. "Hey Kindred! Like the look?"  
He said.  
  
"No." She said turning away.  
  
"Are you surrre?" Kenneth said.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Get away from me!" She said.  
  
"Levi! Get back here! You got to get you costom on! Atleast  
something!" Mara's mom said. The Seven year old came streaking threw  
the house.  
  
"Woah! Diana! This kid is in seroius need of some clothes!" Kenneth  
said cover his eyes caughing the boy.  
  
Mara's mom came upstairs and got Levi. "Thank you, Kenneth."  
  
"No problem, Diana." Kenneth said.  
  
"Him doing that.. Is normal?" Rayden asked.  
  
"Yup." Mara sighed.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Katie ansrewed it grabbed the candy.  
  
She blinked seeing a robed person. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Katie." The person pull down the hood.  
  
"Oh! Hey Diego!" Katie smiled. "Come on in."  
  
"Hey, Diego." Toni said.  
  
"So, ready to go trick-or-treating?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes! The richy rich part of town! Bring on the candy!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Do we have to go around here. I mean, I bet most of the houses aren't  
even giving out candy." Diego said.  
  
"There is a pouch light on up ahead!" Katie said.  
  
They walking up the side walk to the house. Diego hung back slipping  
into the bushes without the other's notice.  
  
Toni knocked on the door. he door openned.  
  
"Trick-or-treat." They said trying not to burst out laughing. There  
stood a man dressed in drag.  
  
"Oo! Trick-or-treaters! Hold on and I'll go get the candy." He said,  
his voice screaming, I'm gay. The group of teen bit their bottom lips,  
tryign not to laugh their heads off.  
  
"Okay, now. One for you, one for you, one for you, and two for you."  
Al winked. Kevin gluped and went by Toni.  
  
"Now, who might all you be?" The man asked.  
  
"Don't give any names." Kevin wimpered.  
  
Toni giggled. "My name is Toni and this is Kevin."  
  
"Now he knows my name? He could hunt me down or something!" Kevin  
wimpered.  
  
"I'm Mara." Mara said.  
  
"Oh my! You two are THE Mara and Toni?" Mara and Toni blinked.  
  
"I.. Guess." Toni said.  
  
"Little Diego has told me so much about you two!"  
  
"Little Diego?" Katie said.  
  
"Oh yes. And lest see. You must be Katie. You know, I think Diego has  
a little crush on you by the way he was talking last night.. Pitty."  
  
"Uncle!" Diego said coming from the bushes.  
  
"There is little Diego now! I was just finnally meeting your little  
friends here. All the years you've known them, I don't think I've ever  
amt them."  
  
"You haven't." Diego mubbled.  
  
"Now come on. Don't be a dirty old wet blanket, Diego." He said.  
  
"This is my Uncle Al." Diego sighed.  
  
"Al, eh?" Kenneth snickered.  
  
"Yes, Al." Diego said.  
  
"Now how about you silly dillies go off. There is only a hour or so  
left of treat-or-treating left." Al said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Kevin said pulling at Toni';s arm.  
  
"Alright, bai!"  
  
"Bye Kevin." Al said. Kevin wimpered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon trick-or-treating hours were over an the group (after asking)  
went over to Mara's for a sleep over.  
  
"Cadny! Fucking candy! Wahoo!" BlueCalumon said.  
  
"Oo! Candy sticks! I love these!!" Toni said.  
  
"I got a Reese cup!" Kevin said.  
  
"Treeamon! Give me back my candy!" Kenneth said.  
  
"No! Clucnk!" Teeamon clunked Kenneth, but inside of using his tail,  
he used the candy bag.  
  
"OW! Oh? Busted." Kenneth said looking to the dor.  
  
"Oh my god!" All the fun was over. They looke to the door and there  
stood Tabi staring at them and the digimon. "What are those?!"  
  
"They're, ah, Digimon." Mara said.  
  
"Digimon? Like, like the slow?" Tabi asked. They nodded.  
  
"Sweet! Hey this oon looks like that Calumon thingy!" Tabi said.  
  
"It's BLUECalumon bitch!"  
  
"And it cusses!" 


	29. Halloween

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 29: Halloween  
  
There was a knock on the door. Most of them had staied at their houses  
most of the day. A well need brake from each other. Toni ran down the  
stairs with hair hair down, a black and sliver headband, a peace sign  
painted on her cheek, a peace sign necklace, a few necklaces with  
feathers on them, a indian like choker necklace, a piar jean, a 60's  
vest, and a matching bag.  
  
"Coming!" She said runnign to the door grabbing the candy bowl and  
openned the door.  
  
"Trick-or-treat!" Two little kids, one dressed up as Spider-Man and  
the others one as Scream, held up their candy bags.  
  
"Wow! I didn't expeat to see Spider-Man today! And Scream! Oh-no!"  
Toni said jokingly. The two little kids giggled.  
  
Toni laughed. "Here you go." She put some candy into their bags.  
  
"Thank you!" They said.  
  
"Happy Halloween!"  
  
The two kids ran past Kevin and Kindred. Kevin had on a brown shirt  
with white stomach, brown pants, brown shoes, a red collar with dog  
tags and lease, and dog ears. Kindred had on a wicth's hat and dress.  
  
"Trick-or-treat!" Kevin grinned.  
  
"Kawaii!" Toni squealed unable to help it.  
  
Kevin blinked. "What?"  
  
"Heh, it means cute. Come on in. I got to get my shoes on and Rayden  
to get his outfit on." Toni said.  
  
"So what did Mara find for him? Kindred asked sittign down as Toni put  
o her shoes.  
  
Rayden started down teh stais with a white turtle neck shirt, whie  
pants, white shoes, white gloves, and white cat ears and tail. Toni  
and Kindred snickered. Kevin nearly fell off the couch laughing.  
  
"Your a kitty!" He said.  
  
"This was all Mara had." He sighed.  
  
Sceleratusmon poked her head in teh window and started making faces.  
Toni blinked and ran over to the door openning it.  
  
"Sceleratusmon?"  
  
"Hiiii!" Horseamon said zooming inside and aroudn the room.  
  
"Horseamon, what are you two doing out there?"  
  
"We decided since it was Halloween they could go out and explore."  
Kevin said.  
  
"That's a great idea! Mewamon! Rabbiemon! Come on down here!"  
  
"You two! Leekiamon! Gemimon!"  
  
The digimon ran/flew down the stairs. Actually, Gemimon tripped and  
fell down them.  
  
"Watch what your doing... It was your leg!" Gemimon said.  
  
"What is it, Rayden?" Leekiamon asked.  
  
"We thought since it was Halloween and all. You guys can go exporing  
the town. Get the feel of the real world. But, just tonight! Don't get  
caught or do anything distuctive!" Toni said.  
  
"Darn it." Sceleratusmon said.  
  
The group of four went over to to Mara's house across the street a few  
ghost and more Screams passing by.  
  
"This place has more monsters then I though!" Mewamon said.  
  
"It's just human's dressed up... Yeah, they can't hide their scent!"  
Gemimon said.  
  
They went over to Mara's house passing a few more Screams.  
  
"Why couldn't I have that?" Rayden sighed.  
  
Toni ran to the house door across the street and knocked on the door.  
  
"I can't believe you like Diego!" Tabi said with a Scream costom on.  
  
"I do so there." Katie said with a pink tank top, a pink skirt, fairy  
winds, and pink pull-on shoes.  
  
"He's a year older then you and shorter!" Tabi said.  
  
"So what?" Katie said goign upstairs. The doorbell rang and Tabi got  
it.  
  
"Oh, it's you guys."  
  
"Hey Tabi." Toni said. The digimon had went off on their ways.  
  
They went upstairs. Mara came out with a black shirt, a safey pin  
skirt, high boots, her, and fake fangs.  
  
"Awe!" She squealed seeing Rayden in the kitty outfit. Kindred looked  
over over the bathroom door opening.  
  
Out of it walked the sixteen year old. His spikey mullet was wetted  
down so that it was down in his face and out of the ponytail. There  
black marks on his face. Earring in his nose and ears. He had a black  
turtle neck with black jeans and shoes. His face and hands were white.  
  
He looked up at Kindred staring at him. "Hey Kindred! Like the look?"  
He said.  
  
"No." She said turning away.  
  
"Are you surrre?" Kenneth said.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Get away from me!" She said.  
  
"Levi! Get back here! You got to get you costom on! Atleast  
something!" Mara's mom said. The Seven year old came streaking threw  
the house.  
  
"Woah! Diana! This kid is in seroius need of some clothes!" Kenneth  
said cover his eyes caughing the boy.  
  
Mara's mom came upstairs and got Levi. "Thank you, Kenneth."  
  
"No problem, Diana." Kenneth said.  
  
"Him doing that.. Is normal?" Rayden asked.  
  
"Yup." Mara sighed.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Katie ansrewed it grabbed the candy.  
  
She blinked seeing a robed person. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Katie." The person pull down the hood.  
  
"Oh! Hey Diego!" Katie smiled. "Come on in."  
  
"Hey, Diego." Toni said.  
  
"So, ready to go trick-or-treating?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes! The richy rich part of town! Bring on the candy!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Do we have to go around here. I mean, I bet most of the houses aren't  
even giving out candy." Diego said.  
  
"There is a pouch light on up ahead!" Katie said.  
  
They walking up the side walk to the house. Diego hung back slipping  
into the bushes without the other's notice.  
  
Toni knocked on the door. he door openned.  
  
"Trick-or-treat." They said trying not to burst out laughing. There  
stood a man dressed in drag.  
  
"Oo! Trick-or-treaters! Hold on and I'll go get the candy." He said,  
his voice screaming, I'm gay. The group of teen bit their bottom lips,  
tryign not to laugh their heads off.  
  
"Okay, now. One for you, one for you, one for you, and two for you."  
Al winked. Kevin gluped and went by Toni.  
  
"Now, who might all you be?" The man asked.  
  
"Don't give any names." Kevin wimpered.  
  
Toni giggled. "My name is Toni and this is Kevin."  
  
"Now he knows my name? He could hunt me down or something!" Kevin  
wimpered.  
  
"I'm Mara." Mara said.  
  
"Oh my! You two are THE Mara and Toni?" Mara and Toni blinked.  
  
"I.. Guess." Toni said.  
  
"Little Diego has told me so much about you two!"  
  
"Little Diego?" Katie said.  
  
"Oh yes. And lest see. You must be Katie. You know, I think Diego has  
a little crush on you by the way he was talking last night.. Pitty."  
  
"Uncle!" Diego said coming from the bushes.  
  
"There is little Diego now! I was just finnally meeting your little  
friends here. All the years you've known them, I don't think I've ever  
amt them."  
  
"You haven't." Diego mubbled.  
  
"Now come on. Don't be a dirty old wet blanket, Diego." He said.  
  
"This is my Uncle Al." Diego sighed.  
  
"Al, eh?" Kenneth snickered.  
  
"Yes, Al." Diego said.  
  
"Now how about you silly dillies go off. There is only a hour or so  
left of treat-or-treating left." Al said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Kevin said pulling at Toni';s arm.  
  
"Alright, bai!"  
  
"Bye Kevin." Al said. Kevin wimpered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon trick-or-treating hours were over an the group (after asking)  
went over to Mara's for a sleep over.  
  
"Cadny! Fucking candy! Wahoo!" BlueCalumon said.  
  
"Oo! Candy sticks! I love these!!" Toni said.  
  
"I got a Reese cup!" Kevin said.  
  
"Treeamon! Give me back my candy!" Kenneth said.  
  
"No! Clucnk!" Teeamon clunked Kenneth, but inside of using his tail,  
he used the candy bag.  
  
"OW! Oh? Busted." Kenneth said looking to the dor.  
  
"Oh my god!" All the fun was over. They looke to the door and there  
stood Tabi staring at them and the digimon. "What are those?!"  
  
"They're, ah, Digimon." Mara said.  
  
"Digimon? Like, like the slow?" Tabi asked. They nodded.  
  
"Sweet! Hey this oon looks like that Calumon thingy!" Tabi said.  
  
"It's BLUECalumon bitch!"  
  
"And it cusses!" 


	30. Two New Destined

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 30: Two New Destined  
  
Everyone stayed the night at Mara's. Mara's mom focred all the boys to  
sleep in Kenneth room. All of them were pretty tired after the candy  
rush, and still recovering from the digital world.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Mara yawned walking down the stairs.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mara said hopping on one foot after stepping on one of  
Levi's toys. She openned the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Kouji!" She said.  
  
"Hello." He said after walking in. Not too long after everyone woke  
up. Mara's mom too Levi with her and made Mara clean the living room.  
The others were helping.  
  
"I don't even want to know what that was." Diego said looking behind  
the couch..  
  
"I do!" Alleamon said looking over it with Diego.  
  
Tabi sat on the couch sighing.  
  
"What's your problem?" Mara said.  
  
"Yeah, your not having to clean the living room." Kenneth said. Toni  
looked over picking up Levi's toys.  
  
"Gary was suppose to meet me today..." Tabi said. Toni droped the  
toys.  
  
"Oh my god! We left him!" Toni said.  
  
"What?" Kindred said.  
  
"Gary! We left him in the digital world! Gijinka!" Toni said.  
  
"He decided to go off on his own, why do we have to go back for him?"  
  
"Because he's a destined also! A part of the team. We got to go get  
him." Toni said. She pushed the button on her D-Anaylzer. She  
dissappeared in static.  
  
"Whoa! She disappeared!" Tabi said.  
  
'She went to the digital world." Mara said before pushing the button.  
  
"I want to come!" Tabi said grabbing onto Mara's arm.  
  
"Ta-!" The both of them disappeared.  
  
"All aboard the D-Analyzer Express!" Kenneth said pushing the button  
on his D-Anaylzer. The others did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all reapeared in the digital world static.  
  
Tabi fell down on her butt. "W-what happened?"  
  
"Well, you went to the digital world." Mara said.  
  
"Something.. Is different." Toni said looking around.  
  
"It looks the same to me." Rayden said.  
  
"She's right. Something is fucking wrong around here." BlueCalumon  
said.  
  
"Magical Game!" A battle was going on not too far away.  
  
"Come on!" Toni said running to were the sound came from.  
  
There was a Wizardmon trying to fight a Monochronomon. The Wizardmon  
looked like it was really hurt.  
  
"Digi-Mofily! Blue Card Active!" Toni slashed her blue card.  
  
"Mewamon evolve to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Unomon evolve to..."  
  
"Galamaymon!"  
  
"Which one do I attack?" Galamaymon asked.  
  
The Monochronomon run off. It decided deleted the Wizardmon wasn't  
good enough to get deleted himself.  
  
"Cool! I want to card slash!" Tabi said.  
  
Toni went over to the Wizardmon. She bent down beside him. The  
Wizardmon tryed to push her away, but was too weak.  
  
"Hey, we're only here to help." Toni said.  
  
"N-noone c-can h-help m-me." The Wizardmon studdered.  
  
"Digimon have speak problems?" Diego said.  
  
"What's wpeak wroblems?" Rabbiemon asked.  
  
"Forget I asked." Diego sighed.  
  
"Come on. We can help you. Your bleeding really ba- Your bleeding!"  
Toni said.  
  
"Y-yeah. S-so w-what?" Wizardmon said.  
  
"Digimon, Digimon can't bleed. Can they?" Mara said.  
  
"Gijinka digimon bleed." Kouji said.  
  
"Your a human?" Toni asked.  
  
"I-I g-guess... I-I d-don't r-remember m-much." Wizardmon said. Kouji  
walked over and bent down. He ran his hand down the digimon's back.  
  
"OW!" The digimon recoiled from him. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing?!"  
  
"The dark spore is still in him. It was moved so it's been within him  
for awhile. It needs to be removed." Kouji said. Toni gave a light  
nodd. He turn out his knife.  
  
"W-w-w-what a-are y-y-you g-going t-t-t-to d-do w-w-w-with t-that?!"  
The Wizardmon studder worse then before at seeing the knife.  
  
"It's only to help you..." Toni said.  
  
"L-l-leave m-m-me a-alone!" The Wizardmon shouted. Kouji cut threw the  
digimon's back. From it her pulled a dark spore. The Wizadmon  
screamed..  
  
"I got it." He threw it to the ground and squish it.  
  
"Rabbiemon, come over here. He needs healed." Toni said. Rabbiemon  
nodded and hopped over.  
  
"Wealing wtare!" The wounds onWizardmon zippe dup healing. The  
Wizardmon went to the ground holding his head, meremoies filling into  
his mind. Toni bent down by him.  
  
"Just say de-gijinka evolution." Toni said.  
  
"A-alright... D-de-gijinka e-evolution." He said. The from of the  
Wizardmon changed into a boy. About tweleve year old, he had blue hair  
and eyes. He had a paleish complextion. His clothes were right out of  
a school nerd picture, he had on a grey collered t-shirt, jeans with  
the bottoms rolled, black shoes, and the look was complete when her  
weakly took his large framed glasses from his pocket and put them on.  
He had on a grey D-anaylzer.  
  
"Whoa! He WAS a human!" Tabi said.  
  
"No da." Mara said.  
  
The boy clopsed passed out. Diego blinked. "Hey! I know him!" Diego  
said.  
  
"You do?" Rayden asked.  
  
"Problely, he was problely the the Wizsardmon we faced when we were  
tryign to get Diego from Daiblo." Kenneth said.  
  
"Why does everyone have to bring that up?" Diego said.  
  
"I thought you were bring it up." Kenneth said.  
  
"Quit thinking! Clunk!"  
  
"Ow! If you keep clunking me, that will problely happen!" Kenneth said  
rubbing his head.  
  
"I was going to say that his the leader of the Star War fan club site  
I'm in." Diego said.  
  
"Hehe, you like Star Wars?" Tabi snickered.  
  
"Got any ide aof what his name is?" Toni asked.  
  
"Skylar. If I remember right." Diego said.  
  
"I wonder how long he's been there. I mean, I wonder if he came here  
the same time we did." Kevin said.  
  
"Two years younger then you, and he's taller then you, Diego." Tabi  
said.  
  
"Stop picking on Diego, Tabi!" Katie said.  
  
"What's you problem? I'm just having some fun. How long have you been  
here for?" Tabi said.  
  
"Before we came back, it was like a month." Toni said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Tabi said.  
  
"You don't know what you got yourself into Tabi." Mara sighed. 


	31. Wolf Attack

Digimon Odyssey  
By: Toni Spatz and Maranda Burch  
  
*  
Odyssey: n. a long wandering or voyage marked by many changes of  
fortune  
  
**  
I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids, Bandai, and Disney. We  
take credit for all new destined, races, and digimon, with exception  
Sceleratusmon.  
  
***  
What happened if the show was real?  
What if the role-playing, turned into real life?  
Would you be able to determine reality from fiction?  
Would you be able to survive what it throws at you?  
Would you be able to survive what you created?  
Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 31: Wolf Attack  
  
They made camp at that sight. The boy they found, seemly named Skylar,  
wasn't in any condetion to be moved.  
  
"Ew! No way I'm goign to eat that! I vote we go back to the real world  
and order a pizza!" Tabi said.  
  
"Hell yeah!" BlueCalumons aid.  
  
"I liek the sound of that." Aleeamon said.  
  
"We can't." Diego said.  
  
"We got to find Gary. Hes's your boyfriend afte all, Tabi." Toni said.  
  
"I know... But I'm still not eatting any of those nasty apples!" Tabis  
said.  
  
Mara rolled her eyes. "Then don't, but don't cry to me when you  
haven't had anything to eat."  
  
"Hmp. So what? I don't care." Tabi mubbled.  
  
"Er.."  
  
"Hey! I think he's waking up!" Katie said.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Toni asked.  
  
"Y-yeah." Skylar said.  
  
"People turning into digimon never happened in the show." Tabi said.  
  
"We know..." Mara said.  
  
"Well. I'm Tabetha Burch. Tabi for short." Tabi said giving Skylar a  
hand getting up.  
  
"I-I'm S-skylar T-hompsom." He said gettign up with Tabi's help.  
  
"Kind of got a s-s-studdering problem there Skylar Thompson, don't  
you." Diego grinned.  
  
"K-kind of g-got a g-growth problem there, d-don't you." Skylar shot  
back.  
  
"Good come back!" Tabi said.  
  
Diego fumed. "Why you!"  
  
"Be nice, Diego." Katie said. Diego crossed his arms, mubbling.  
  
"Well, I'm Toni." Toni said. "And they are Mewamon and Rabbiemon."  
  
"I'm Mara and Neealamon an-"  
  
"I can fucking introduce myself! I'm BlueCalumon." BlueCalumon butted  
in.  
  
"I'm Rayden and this is Gemimon." Rayden said.  
  
"And I'm Leekiamon." Leekiamon said.  
  
"I'm Katie and this is Zeemiamon. He's Diego." Katie said.  
  
"Hmp!"  
  
"I'm Aleeamon!" Aleeamon said.  
  
"I'm Kenneth and this is Treeamon." Kenneth said.  
  
"I told you I could introduce myself! Clunk!" Treeamon clunked  
Kenneth.  
  
"I'm Kevin and this is my sister Kindred." Kevin said.  
  
"Hi." Kindred said giving a half care wave.  
  
"I'm Sceleratusmon!"  
  
"Or charcoal Calumon." Mewamon said.  
  
"Gr!"  
  
"I'm Horsssseamon!" Horseamon spun around Skylar.  
  
"Nice to m-meet you all." Skylar said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" Zeemiamon said.  
  
"W-who's he?" Skylar asked.  
  
"My name is Kouji." Kouji said in behind the little goup of welcomers.  
  
"R-right..." Skylar said.  
  
Horseamon zoomed over to Kouji and around him. "Heee was a baaaady,  
but now heee's a goooody!" She said.  
  
"T-that a r-relief." Skylar said.  
  
"Speach inperaments talking to each other is alway goog for a laugh."  
Diego snickered.  
  
"Shut up about Horseamon, Diego. Unless you want your face smashed  
in." Kindred growled.  
  
"We got some exrta meat appes if you'ld liek some." Tonis aid taking  
some cooked apples from her bag.  
  
"S-sounds g-good." Skylar said. Skylar said taking one.  
  
"How long you been here?" Mara asked.  
  
"W-well." He took a bit of the apple. "I c-can o-only remember coming  
to t-this p-place a-and t-then w-when I w-was b-battling y-you guys in  
a c-cave." He shollowed the bite he as chewing. "T-that was ab-bout f-  
four months ag-go, I t-think."  
  
"That's only been like a month ago." Kindred said.  
  
"I-it seemed m-much l-longer t-then that." Skylar said.  
  
"It might had been four months, I mean, the month we were here and  
three months may had passed in the real world..." Toni said.  
  
"So that means that Gary kid had been for for like three months also."  
Kindred said.  
  
"Wow! Like a three month camping trip!" Tabi said.  
  
"You've got alot to learn." Katie said.  
  
"I know more then you! I'm older that you!" Tabi said.  
  
"Exprance over rides age and you just got here!" Katie said.  
  
"So what?!" Tabi said.  
  
"Hold up, I just heard something." Rayden said.  
  
"I did too! Na, both of you are heading things." Gemimon said.  
  
"I heard it too..." Toni said looking around.  
  
"I didn't hear any- ECK!" A wolf like digimon bursted throw the woods  
and threw Katie to the ground.  
  
"Get off her!" Diego said hittign the wolf digimon with a broken  
branch. The digimon bit into the branch and sent Diego DIego flying  
backwards. He fell to the ground rolling. The blue light came from  
BlueCalumon's crystal and hit Katie's cards. The wolf jumped and  
pinned Diego to the ground.  
  
"Diego!" Katie said.  
  
"Katie. You have a blue card now!" Zeemiamons said.  
  
Katie pulled it out. "Digi-Modify! Blue Card Active!"  
  
"Zeemiamon evolve to..."  
  
"PlatniumZeemiamon!"  
  
"PlatniumZeemiamon matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Miamon!" A digimon like a large Zeemiamon, only with armor stood in  
Zeemiamon's place.  
  
"No fair! She gets to card slash and I don't?" Tabi said.  
  
Miamon ran at the wolf digimon. It snared and whipped about. It sent  
Miamon flying backwards.  
  
"Miamon!" Katie said running to her fallen partner.  
  
Diego scooted backwards against a tree. He was wide-eyed, scared half  
to death.  
  
"Come on guys, card slash time!" Toni said.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Blue Card Active!" Toni, Mara, Rayden, Kenneth, and  
Kevin slashed their Blue Cards.  
  
"Digi-Molify! Digi-vice card active!" Rayden and Kindred slashed their  
digi-vice cards.  
  
"Neealamon evolve to..."  
  
"Praemon!"  
  
"Praemon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Bastemon!"  
  
"Mewamon evolve to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Unomon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Galamaymon!"  
  
"Leekiamon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"Lustmon!"  
  
"Treeamon evolve to..."  
  
"WereTreeamon!"  
  
"WereTreeamon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"WarTreeamon!"  
  
"Sceleratusmon evolve to..."  
  
"BlackTailmon!"  
  
"BlackTailmon Matrix evolve to..."  
  
"LadyDevimon!"  
  
"Gemimon evovle to..."  
  
"SpiltAngemon!"  
  
"Horseamon evovle to..."  
  
"Seahorsemon!"  
  
The wolf digimon pounced on Diego throwing him backwards to te groung  
again clawing at him. IT was out to kill Diego.  
  
"Angel's Song!" Galamaymon attacked. The wolf digimon was too hear the  
song, but it did manage to force Diego's into sleep.  
  
"We got to get Diego from it!" Toni said.  
  
Kouji ran and kicked the digimon off Diego. Bastemon picked up Diego  
and brought him to the group.  
  
"I-is he a-alright?" Skylar sked.  
  
"Diego? Say something, wake up." Katie said.  
  
"Galamaymon's Angel's Song knocked him out, He'll be asleep for  
awhile." Toni said.  
  
Kouji went flying backwards and crashed into some trees. He went  
rolling on teh ground.  
  
"Kouji!" Mara ran over to him with the others.  
  
"He's an ulimate digimon." Kouji wince gettign back up, blooding  
coming from his mouth.  
  
"And what's an ulimate digimon?" Kindred asked.  
  
"The level past prefect!" Mara said.  
  
"Tabie, get Diego out of here. Skylar go with her and Kouji would be  
able to-"  
  
"I don't want to go! I want to see the action!" Tabi said.  
  
"Aleeamon can't evolve, Diego's hurt badly, what ever that wolf  
digimon is, it after him, and you, Skylar, and Kouji don't have  
partners! You guys got to get away from the battle!" Toni said.  
  
"I don't listen to Mara, what makes you think I'ld listen to you?"  
Tabi shot back.  
  
"Because I'm the leader!" Toni yelled at Tabi.  
  
"You? Leader? Ha!" Tabi said.  
  
"I'm the one with the goggles!" Tonis aid.  
  
"Hold up! Just because you have a pair of Dollar Genral swimming  
goggles, you think your leader? I seem to remember that we had to save  
Rayden and your asses not long ago!" Kindred said.  
  
"We whould we wighting wim, wot wach wother." Rabbiemon said.  
  
"Thanks for remindering." Gamaymon said sarcaticly.  
  
Well they were aruging, Maimon had de-evolved to Zeemiamon which was  
in Katie's arms.  
  
"Thunder Wings!"  
  
"Darkness Wave!" The two digimon's attacks hit The wolf. The wolf fell  
to teh ground.  
  
Toni walked slowly forward as she noticed somethign running down the  
wolf's muzzle. Blood. She studied the wolf it's fur, it's ears, it's  
face.  
  
She gasped. "Oh my god!" 


End file.
